


Вспомнить все

by allayonel, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, Drama, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джим совершенно не помнит, что было на Тарсусе IV, и как он туда попал. Звездный флот решает позаботиться о сыне известного героя и отправляет мальчишку в специализированный колледж при Академии. Именно там Джим знакомится с единственным в школе инопланетником.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор заранее извиняется перед медиками, которые, возможно, будут это читать.

— Это ваша двадцать первая попытка заставить меня проявить эмоциональную нестабильность.  
  
Спок окинул взглядом окруживших его молодых людей. Агрессивные намерения были написаны только на лицах двоих, остальные четверо проявляли разную степень заинтересованности происходящим, но не похоже, что ввязались бы в драку, если придется. Он нашел такую расстановку сил удовлетворительной.  
  
— Не знаю, может, и двадцать первая, — один из группы, темный шатен, Ларсон, не самый сильный, но определенно заводила, улыбнулся. — Это ты ведешь счет. Мы такой бредятиной не занимаемся.  
  
Ларсон улыбался всегда и везде. В столовой и на вечеринках, отбивая бейсбольную подачу или препарируя лягушек в классе биологии. Ларсон собирался стать врачом когда-нибудь, хотя Спок сомневался, что он успешно пройдет необходимые для этого психотесты.  
  
— Какое оскорбление вы придумаете на этот раз? Или вернемся к повторам? — Спок одной рукой, не глядя, быстро набирал на планшете команды: нужно было сохранить все данные на учебном сервере, сегодняшние лекции и собственные заметки. Не было никакой уверенности, что планшет благополучно переживет этот разговор. И хотя этот способ вывести его из себя — уничтожение собственности — практиковался всего лишь пять раз из двадцати, он не мог гарантировать, что сегодняшний случай не станет шестым.  
  
— Я улучшаю свои навыки, ушастый, ты не находишь, что с каждым разом я бью все точнее?  
  
— Не нахожу. Вы бьете в одну точку, а это вызывает привыкание, и это касается как вулканской, так и человеческой психологии. — Спок спрятал планшет в сумку, а сумку передвинул за спину. — Точных знаний о том, что может доставить мне дискомфорт, у вас нет, и вы постоянно пробуете наугад. Ваша методичность внушает уважение, однако в плане достижения результата проценты попадания чрезвычайно низкие. В любом случае, если ваши нападения — это попытки собрать аналитическую информацию по вулканской психологии, то должен заметить, что они не репрезентативны: для анализа вам нужна более обширная выборка.  
  
— Чего? — прозвучало справа. Спок мельком бросил взгляд в ту сторону. Лежэт, однокурсник, шестнадцать земных лет, предварительный экзамен на поступление в Академию Звездного Флота прошел с пятью страховочными баллами. Возможное направление — космодесантник. Сын капитана Лежэта — Звездный крест и Пальмовая ветвь четвертой степени. Высокая физическая выносливость, скорость реакции выше средней земной, победитель стрелковых соревнований своей возрастной группы… Спок тоже отличался методичностью и давно ознакомился с доступными в сети данными о своих недоброжелателях. Иногда это позволяло манипулировать людьми, и хоть сам факт заставлял чувствовать себя неловко, это было логично в целях выживания в непривычном социуме.  
  
— Ребята, он меня вычислил, — Ларсон рассмеялся, шутливо кланяясь. — Я же фанат ксенобиологии и ксенопсихологии, а ты единственный доступный ксен для изучения в окрестностях. Рад, что меня подловил?  
  
— Осознание этого факта никак не влияет на мои ощущения.  
  
Поразительно, как похоже разворачивались события. Когда-то на Вулкане, в обычной школе ему уже приходилось проходить через подобное. Одноклассники не принимали его, считая чужаком. Спок понимал, почему это происходило с ним в детстве, но слегка недоумевал, почему это повторяется на Земле сейчас, спустя столько лет, когда он вроде бы уже вышел из возраста, когда возникают конфликты подобного рода. Впрочем, стоило учитывать, что земляне, даже достигнув возраста зрелости, не отличались сдержанностью, а иметь дело со вчерашними подростками было еще сложнее. Возможно, это какой-то особый период в становлении человеческой особи. Возможно, будь им всем по восемнадцать, а не шестнадцать, как сейчас, все разворачивалось бы по другому сценарию…  
  
Спок еще раз окинул взглядом окрестности. В этом маленьком парке, отделяющем жилую зону колледжа от учебных корпусов, кроме них не было ни души.  
  
Он не пытался прорваться, уйти. Как показал прошлый опыт, попытка избежать разговора приводила исключительно к вспышке насилия. А удлинение времени обмена репликами могло внести случайные коррективы в происходящее, вроде проходящего мимо инструктора, заинтересовавшегося причиной кучкования студентов, неожиданного телефонного звонка, отвлекшего внимание группы, или еще чего-нибудь в том же духе. Как уже случалось шесть раз.  
  
— Ларс, заканчивай свои штучки, — пробурчал парень слева от Спока. — У меня кулак чешется. Этой ксеноплесени не место среди нормальных людей. Надо раз и навсегда объяснить ему: пускай собирает манатки и валит на свой Вулкан.  
  
— Погоди, Джей, самое интересное не в том, чтобы кулаками махать. Спок, хочешь, договоримся? Ты мне показываешь ваш вулканский расслабляющий зажим или как оно там называется, а я на неделю оставляю тебя в покое? Вот хоть на Ди Джее, ему не помешает расслабиться.  
  
— Но-но, я сам ему зажму, мало не покажется…  
  
— Такое выгодное предложение, чего тут думать?  
  
Спок молчал. Ларсон приподнял брови.  
  
— Не можешь? Папочка забыл научить вашим местным джиу-джицу? До того, как сделал всем ручкой? А больше никому не сдалось с тобой возиться? — вздохнул он. — Печально, но объяснимо. Понятно, кому на Вулкане нужен полукровный ублюдок!  
  
Можно сказать, Спок почувствовал облегчение: по этой дороге они ходили неоднократно. И даже если слова и рождали эмоциональный всплеск глубоко внутри, но это он мог контролировать и с каждым разом справлялся с собой все быстрее. Впрочем, невнимательные земляне все равно не были способны заметить разницу, сбоил ли его пульс четыре секунды или две.  
  
— Да что ты вообще с ним разговариваешь, ясно же, нет у него никаких чувств, — еще один компаньон передернул плечами. — Он не поведется. Он на слова не реагирует, только на действия.  
  
— А вот и нет, вот и нет. — Ларсон шагнул ближе и положил руку на плечо мгновенно застывшему Споку, слегка коснувшись пальцами коротких черных волос на шее. Тот заставил себя не вздрогнуть и не пытаться избавиться от вынужденного контакта. — Слова на него действуют, главное правильно их подобрать. Надо просто следить за зрачками, да, Спок?  
  
Несколько секунд землянин вглядывался в его глаза, продолжая улыбаться.  
  
— Сокращение дистанции вызывает дискомфорт, да? Зрачок расширяется, радужка темнеет? Но ты все равно не ударишь первым? Как бы ни ненавидел представителей иной расы?  
  
— Я не испытываю ненависти к вашему виду.  
  
— Просто брезгуешь. Я знаю, — Ларсон придвинулся еще ближе, практически утыкаясь лбом в лоб вулканца. — И если бы не указание ректората, так и носил бы свои вулканские хламиды, только чтобы отличаться от нас.  
  
Спок все же отстранился и покосился на руку, продолжающую лежать у него на плече. Пальцы у Ларсона были тонкие и красивые, и очень хрупкие. Достаточно крепко сжать, чтобы в ладони не осталось ни одной целой кости, и самое ужасное, что Спок чувствовал где-то в глубине привлекательность этой мысли.  
  
Пальцы, вместо того, чтобы исчезнуть, переместились ему на загривок.  
  
— Засечем время, сколько ты так простоишь, не дергаясь? — дружелюбно спросил Ларс, и кто-то из компании усмехнулся. Нелюбовь вулканцев к чужим прикосновениям была общеизвестна. Спок прикрыл глаза, не желая принимать вызов, но и не в состоянии от него уклониться. Вторжение в личное пространство сбивало самоконтроль.  
  
— У тебя волосы на шее дыбом стоят, ты в курсе? Это что, первая стадия бешенства или возбуждение? Ну же, Спок, покажи нам? У тебя так классно получилось с Филом, что он сделал, чтобы заставить тебя размазать его по стенке? Он же довел тебя, но как? Что он сказал?  
  
Спок продолжал молчать, сцепив ладони в замок на ремне сумки, словно боясь расслабить пальцы.  
  
— Так не интересно, — Ларсон вздохнул. — Контактный метод всегда работает безотказно, но меня не это интересует. У Фила получилось достать тебя одними словами. Я хочу понять, как. Кстати, тебе не интересно, зачем?  
  
— Нет, — вулканец пожал плечами, пользуясь моментом и слегка сдвигаясь, уходя из-под руки.  
  
— Разве не логичнее дать мне поболтать подольше? — Ларсон многозначительно, в стиле «я все про тебя знаю», усмехнулся. — Возможно, это позволит нам найти общие точки и разойтись мирно? Или ты, отщепенец, отвергаешь пацифизм остроухих собратьев и предпочитаешь контактный спор?  
  
Правда была в том, что «контактный спор» — или же банальная драка — вызывала у Спока гораздо больший энтузиазм, чем любой, даже самый обыденный разговор с этим землянином. Так что Ларсон в чем-то угадал, как ни неприятно было это осознавать.  
  
— Ты реагируешь на упоминание матери, отца, своих вулканских дружков и Фила. Но никогда не срываешься. Ни разу после того случая. Боишься, что отчислят? У тебя же там какие-то проблемы с матерью?  
  
Проблемы. С матерью. Да.  
  
Спок пытался расслабиться, не теряя при этом концентрации на окружающем. Все-таки ему так много еще предстояло освоить в вулканских практиках по сохранению контроля, и больше не было никого, кто мог бы направить его по верному пути. А человеческая часть так живо заявляла о себе, словно воздух Земли оказывал на нее особенное действие.  
  
Ларсон театрально вздохнул.  
  
— Ладно, сдаюсь. Тебе действительно все равно, эмоции тебе не доступны, и весь ты такой вулканский-вулканский, иди себе с миром.  
  
Он отступил, опуская руки. Спок перевел взгляд с него на остальных. Те не двигались. Тогда Спок шагнул в сторону, пытаясь пройти между ближайшими парнями, Ди Джеем и черным, что учился на курс младше, и совсем не удивился, почувствовав сзади рывок за ремень сумки.  
  
— Конечно же, ты не поверил…  
  
Нет. Ни на секунду. Спок заблокировал удар, прилетевший от Джея — вот уж у кого в глазах плескалось облегчение и чистая, впечатляющая ненависть. Его брат погиб во время разрешения какого-то локального конфликта в Системе Таллорианцев, Джей перенес ненависть, рожденную горем от своей потери, на всех представителей чужих рас. А вот что нужно было Ларсону, оставалось неясным. Иногда Споку казалось, что тому просто нравится зеленая кровь. Она его завораживает. Возможно, стоило дать ему те десять миллилитров, которые Ларсон просил восемь месяцев назад, когда они встретились впервые. Тогда землянин, не мудрствуя лукаво, просто подошел к нему и спросил, не хочет ли Спок пожертвовать для науки немного своей крови для сравнительного анализа в электропроводимости.  
  
Контактный спор — приходилось концентрироваться, чтобы не поранить своих противников. Ему и вправду не нужны были проблемы. Ни в каком виде. Задача стояла в том, чтобы заставить драчунов израсходовать все силы и не позволить им навредить ему. Захват нерва обеспечил бы Споку быструю и чистую победу, но было слишком много противопоказаний для такого сценария, он не мог себе позволить… он не хотел рисковать…  
  
Все-таки трое.  
  
Он продержался бы и против четырех. Вулканцы в несколько раз сильнее и выносливее людей. Но, уклонившись от удара в лицо, Спок пропустил кулак, врезавшийся по косой в ребра, это сбило концентрацию, а бордюр газона вдруг оказался на пару сантиметров выше, чем он ожидал. Спок запнулся и полетел на землю, голова ударилась об асфальт, и вокруг все резко потемнело. Он еще попытался подняться, но показалось, что сила тяжести возросла втрое, он уронил голову обратно на пахнущее пылью покрытие и просто выключился.  


 

  


 

***

  
  
А в лазарете пахло антисептиком. Это первое, что он осознал, придя в себя. Спок взглянул за окно: за стеклом царила кромешная тьма, видимо, уже давно спустилась ночь. В палате, где его разместили, больше никого не было. Еле слышно гудели медицинские приборы, на мониторе высвечивались бледно-зеленым показатели его состояния.  
  
Знакомые звуки, запахи. Он попытался оценить, сколько по внутренним ощущениям прошло времени. Но, похоже, батарейка, питающая внутренние часы, выключалась вместе с ним. Так что оставалось надеяться, что он не пробыл в бессознательном состоянии больше суток — это было бы непростительной тратой времени. Впрочем, в подобных случаях организм сам решал, сколько часов необходимо для полной реабилитации.  
  
Кто-то из медсестер укрыл его одеялом, но ему все равно было не слишком тепло в кровати в трусах и футболке. По сравнению с температурой на родной планете, на Земле всегда было прохладно, если не холодно. Черная с желтыми вставками форма лежала аккуратно свернутой на стуле, видимо, позаботился кто-то из персонала. Ссадина на виске была тщательно обработана, но больше, кажется, ничего не болело. А значит, пронесло.  
  
Когда Спок заболевал, — что случалось, хоть и редко, — он больше надеялся на помощь собственного уникального генома, чем на врачебные технологии землян. К счастью, местные медики и не пытались вмешиваться в естественные для вулканского организма процессы.  
  
Когда они с мамой только вернулись на Землю около десяти месяцев назад, земные ученые несколько недель сражались за право получить его полную медицинскую карту, пока не вмешался представитель Вулкана и довольно категорично лишил земных врачей возможности использовать Спока, как лабораторную свинку, и покопаться в одной практической работе экспериментаторов из Вулканской Академии Наук. По официальному договору для получения серьезной медицинской помощи Споку надлежало обращаться к вулканским целителям, а таких на всю Землю насчитывалось 0,75 единицы.  
  
Целитель Сатил жил в Сан-Франциско при вулканском дипломатическом корпусе и периодически покидал Землю по семейным или иным обстоятельствам. Впрочем, сам Спок прикладывал все усилия, чтобы необходимости повидаться с представителем родной планеты не возникало. Хорошо, что доктора этого Специализированного Колледжа под патронажем Академии Звездного Флота оказались на удивление сговорчивыми и позволяли ему самостоятельно определять необходимость серьезного вмешательства.  
  
В коридоре послышались голоса, и Спок замер, вырванный из собственных размышлений.  
  
— …Не знаю, что с ним делать. Это уже третий раз, — посетовала женщина. — Третий раз за две недели. Не понимаю, почему его не отправят в специализированный центр, вместо того, держать здесь. У нас вообще-то не исправительное учреждение, а элитный колледж.  
  
На секунду Споку показалось, что речь о нем, хотя это было совершенно невероятно.  
  
— Ну, ты же понимаешь — барокамера. В исправительных учреждениях таких нет, — отвечала другая, — а с его-то чувствительностью ко всяким аллергенам, сама представляешь… Он же реагирует на все подряд. Видела его анализы? Как с таким списком вообще можно на улицу выходить — не знаю. Не представляю, как он умудрился выжить там… Расслабься, не обращай на его шутки внимания.  
  
Разговаривающие прошли мимо его палаты и стали удаляться все дальше по коридору.  
  
— С чего мне расслабляться. Я прекрасно себя чувствую, даже не смотря на выходки этого охламона. Только не понимаю, почему с ним так носятся…  
  
— Сын того самого. Вот и носятся… Хотя, где они раньше были, благодетели?..  
  
— Всыпать как следует…  
  
— Непедагогично…  
  
— Мелкий… успокоительное…  
  
Голоса вышли из зоны слышимости, а Спок с вероятностью в 99 процентов пришел к выводу, что речь идет о ком-то, кого он не знает.  
  
Студенты болели редко, и почти все палаты пустовали, тем не менее Звездный флот и вправду не поскупился на оборудование, и медицинское крыло колледжа могло поспорить по современности с лучшими больницами. К счастью, случаев, когда понадобилось бы сложное оборудование, практически не было. Видимо, ему выпало подслушать как раз об исключении. Что ж, значит он на этаже не один, что ничего не меняло в его жизни.  
  
Ночь предстояла долгая. Спок не нуждался в долгом периоде отдыха, а в лазарете было совершенно нечего делать. Возможно, врач отпустит его утром. Пару месяцев назад в аналогичной ситуации Спок пытался заставить отпустить его ночью и получил долгую отповедь недовольной медсестры, из которой уяснил, что все вопросы у землян решаются исключительно в светлое время суток. Какая трата времени! Спок только надеялся, что врач появится достаточно рано, и он успеет на лекцию по сравнительной лингвистике. Древние языки Земли очаровывали.  
  
Оставалось медитировать, что он и сделал, устроившись у дальней от двери стены: опустился на колени, сложил руки и принялся правильно дышать, полуприкрыв глаза. Стоило очистить сознание, приготовиться к новому дню на этой негостеприимной планете. Поймав себя на этой мысли, он устыдился. Планета ничего не могла иметь против него лично, а испытывать неприязнь к чужакам, похоже, было у землян в генах. Интересно, если бы современной цивилизации здесь было на две-три тысячи лет больше, изменилось ли бы что-нибудь? Совершенно необязательно. И все же обитатели этой планеты как-то пережили третью мировую, вырвались в космос и не раз проявляли свою добрую волю. И у них определенно была своя логика, пусть и не везде она играла главенствующую роль. В действиях однокурсников тоже была логика — первобытной стаи, отвергающей чужака. Взрослые особи научились прятать проявление подобного примитивизма — по большей части, — но те, кто только начинал свой путь, слишком зависели от наследия своих предков, записанного в геноме. И он тоже зависел. Гораздо больше своего отца…  
  
Отец. Каждую медитацию Спок снова и снова пытался ощутить связь с ним, нащупать голос его катры в глубинах вселенной, и каждый раз терпел неудачу. Посольский корабль, возвращавшийся после вполне удачных переговоров на Бете Канопуса, потерялся в темной зоне космоса, малоисследованной, пустующей. Быстрый и маневренный, он оказался незастрахованным от неожиданной поломки двигателей, или от встречи с неизученным космическим излучением и шальным метеоритом, или же, хуже — от диверсии. Тысячи случайностей могли иметь место.  
  
Весь последний год Спок не переставал думать об этом. О случайностях, преследующих каждое живое существо. О том, можно ли было предупредить, не допустить такого развития событий. Если бы…  
  
Теперь было невозможно установить истину. Поврежденный корабль вышел из варпа в зоне притяжения звезды, и не осталось даже обломков. Два месяца спустя отец официально был признан мертвым. Мама отказывалась верить и продолжала твердить, что что-то чувствует через узы. Он же не чувствовал ничего — только огромную пустоту, черное облако там, где раньше было ровное сияние его родственной связи с отцом. Сарек умер, унеся в пустоту память и знания, накопленные за годы жизни. И только тогда Спок осознал, как много места в его жизни занимал отец и насколько сильной была их связь. Аманда потерянно бродила по их пустому большому дому, потом срывалась, пыталась добиться встречи со старейшинами, уговаривала отправить корабль на поиски мужа, доказывала, что Сарек жив. Но ни один из целителей не смог подтвердить, что под ее заявлениями есть какое-нибудь основание. «Фантомные боли, игра воображения» — земляне поистине обладали исключительным даром самообмана, с легкостью придумывали то, чего не существовало в реальности, и верили в придуманное. Спок не принимал слова Аманды всерьез, но ни разу не сказал это вслух. Логика утверждала, что он потакает иллюзиям матери. Матриарх утверждала тоже самое. Но он не мог — не мог лишить маму надежды, когда у нее не оставалось больше ничего другого. Когда Аманда предложила вернуться на Землю, он согласился без возражений.  
  
Через пару часов естественный спутник земли переместился, и теперь палату заливал мертвенно-белый свет. Спок не столько медитировал, сколько думал — о прошлом в основном, — когда почти неслышно открылась дверь. Тень скользнула в палату, огляделась и деловито направилась к окну. В лунном свете можно было различить светлые вихры, больничную пижаму, упрямо сведенные брови — ночной гость явно был из учеников колледжа, хотя за все месяцы, проведенные здесь, Спок ни разу его не встречал. Парню на вид было лет тринадцать-четырнадцать — самая младшая группа. Оказавшись около рамы, он самозабвенно принялся ковыряться в электронном замке, запирающем окно.  
  
— Могу я поинтересоваться, что вы делаете? — негромко спросил Спок, одновременно вставая. Гость дернулся, резко развернулся, впиваясь в Спока взглядом, и успокоено выдохнул.  
  
— Напугал, ёшкин кот. Привет. — Он замялся. — А чего ты на полу? Кровать не устраивает?  
  
— На полу удобнее медитировать. Чем я могу помочь?  
  
Парень недоверчиво хмыкнул и прищурился, присматриваясь. Но в полумраке палаты было трудно что-то разглядеть.  
  
— Я не знал, что на этом этаже кто-то болеет. Ну, хорошо, что не разбудил. У тебя гражданское есть?  
  
— Прошу прощения?  
  
— Гражданская одежда. Не больничная хламида и не форма? Да пусть хоть форма?  
  
— Мне хотелось бы знать, для какой цели вам понадобилась одежда?  
  
— Так есть или нет?  
  
— Есть.  
  
— Я у тебя одолжу?  
  
— Нет, — переходя на заданный визитером деловой тон, ответил Спок.  
  
Гость недовольно поморщился, бормотнул что-то себе под нос.  
  
— Ну и ладно, извини, что потревожил. Не обращай на меня внимания, я сейчас уйду. — Он отвернулся к окну, делая вид, что забыл о существовании Спока. Тот подошел ближе. Парень продолжал возиться с замком. И хоть Спок знал код, делиться информацией не собирался. В конце концов, окно было на третьем этаже, и что-то подсказывало Споку, что гость не просто желает подышать свежим воздухом. Неожиданно замок щелкнул.  
  
— Ну, а-тчуфайя, — бросил парень, открывая раму и вскакивая на подоконник. Спок резко ухватил его за предплечье.  
  
— Во-первых, не атчуфайя, а _«a’tchia’fiua»_ , если вы хотели воспроизвести ромуланский жаргон, во-вторых, это третий этаж, и я не позволю вам… выпрыгнуть в окно. Это самоубийство.  
  
Парень ухмыльнулся и дернулся, пытаясь освободиться от железной хватки.  
  
— Слушай, не лезь не в свое дело, о’кей? Я не суицидник, балда. Мне просто нужно отсюда выйти. А окна в коридоре заблокированы, и камеры следят. Все со мной будет нормально. Не волнуйся.  
  
— Но это третий этаж!  
  
— Ерунда! Я и с четвертого спускался!  
  
— Это опасно. Я категорически не рекомендую.  
  
От командного тона, невольно просочившегося в голос Спока, парень недовольно прищурил глаза:  
  
— Знаешь, где я видел твои рекомендации? — с вызовом бросил он.  
  
— Я позову медсестру, и вы все обсудите с ней.  
  
— Блин. — Гость перестал вырываться. — Ну что тебе, больше всех надо, да? — пожаловался он с обидой. — Медитировал себе бы и медитировал! Мне нужно отсюда уйти! Меня держат здесь незаконно! Я не подписывался на этот ваш колледж. Я просто тихо исчезну, а ты сделаешь вид, что меня не видел. Чего тебе стоит? Пожалуйста! — Землянин взглянул на него широко распахнутыми глазами обиженного ребенка. Он что, всерьез полагал, что его примитивная манипуляция подействует?  
  
Спок в ускоренном темпе пытался проанализировать происходящее. Пока выходило одно: кем бы ни был ночной визитер, но спуск по стене с третьего этажа ночью, без специального альпинистского оборудования, представлял собой слишком большой риск для здоровья. Тем более, Спок уже успел адаптироваться к мысли, что земляне так же легко занимаются самообманом, как и обманывают других. Возможно, парень не представляет, что ему предстоит, и если допустить…  
  
— Если вас держат незаконно, подайте жалобу. Если вы хотите вернуться домой, свяжитесь со своими родителям или официальными опекунами, — твердо проговорил он, не разжимая пальцев на рукаве пижамной куртки гостя. — Будьте добры спуститься с подоконника и вернуться… в вашу палату, полагаю.  
  
— Знаешь, что они сделают с моей жалобой? — выплюнул парень и сердито помотал головой. — Ладно, проехали. — Он слез с подоконника, — Значит, ты меня не отпускаешь? Ну и черт с тобой, пойду обратно. Ну, надо было нарваться на такого упертого. Я так надеялся, что палата пустая… Руку-то отпусти. — Спок разжал пальцы, выпуская чужое запястье. Гость принялся массировать кожу. — Зверская у тебя хватка.  
  
Спок почувствовал укол вины, и, как обычно, это сделало его голос еще суше.  
  
— Прошу прощения, если причинил боль. Это не входило в мои намерения. — Он повернулся к окну и принялся закрывать раму. — Я буду вынужден поставить в известность дежурную сестру, чтобы вам не пришло в голову проделать аналогичное в другой палате. Полагаю, самым оптимальным будет, если мы вместе дойдем до поста дежурной и все объясним. В такой ситуации я не стану рисковать оставлять вас без надзора…  
  
— Прости, но ты мне выбора не оставляешь, — раздалось сзади, и на затылок Споку опустилось что-то тяжелое. Он рухнул как подкошенный. Боль была сильной, и на несколько секунд у него в глазах потемнело.  
  
Будь на его месте землянин, такой удар наверняка отправил бы его в беспамятство. Однако вулканский череп явно был гораздо более крепким, и когда Спок с трудом разлепил глаза и сел на полу, оказалось, что он выпал из реальности не больше чем на минуту. За это время визитер уже успел открыть раму снова и спустился за окно. Видны были только кисти рук, вцепившиеся в карниз с другой стороны, пока сумасшедший землянин пытался нащупать ногами направляющую балку между этажами. Спок рванулся к окну, высунулся и практически одним движение втянул парня обратно в комнату, наверняка наставив при этом синяков и царапин.  
  
— Отпусти меня!.. Сволочь! — тот отбивался изо всех сил, пытаясь вырваться, и вдруг захрипел, закатывая глаза, и обмяк. Спок на секунду застыл, не понимая, что происходит. Ночной гость пытался втянуть воздух, но у него ничего не получалось. Выглядело это довольно пугающе. Спок одним движением опустил его на пол и метнулся к тревожной кнопке, вызывая медперсонал. Землянин продолжал задыхаться, глядя на него расширенными от ужаса глазами.  
  
— Постарайтесь успокоиться, — Спок опустился на колени рядом. — Врачи сейчас будут.  
  
Парень вцепился в его руку как клещ, а Спок считал секунды и вслушивался, когда раздастся топот шагов спешащих на помощь людей. Пять. Десять. В коридоре царила ночная тишина.  
  
— Дыши! — шептал он, приподнимая содрогающееся от усилий вдохнуть тело. Спок чувствовал волну паники, даже не касаясь кожи землянина напрямую. Его лицо даже в лунном свете казалось неестественно бледным, скулы проступили резче, губы стали тоньше. Пятнадцать секунд. Двадцать. Где же врачи?  
  
— Контролируй себя! — почти крикнул Спок, понимая, что это бесполезно, люди не владеют собой, не в состоянии даже замедлить сердечный ритм, тем более этот землянин, которому по местному летоисчислению вряд ли исполнилось четырнадцать. Спок мог бы… На Вулкане в подобном случае целитель инициировал бы ментальное слияние, чтобы перехватить часть функции больного организма и скорректировать его реакции, но на руках у Спока был не вулканец, сам Спок не знал, как происходит лечение, и главное — последний раз, когда он коснулся чужого разума, это закончилось полной катастрофой. Спок зажмурился на секунду, в голове в малейших деталях всплыла картина, как он, не контролируя себя, прижимает обидчика к серой стене корпуса, свободной рукой касаясь точек мелдинга, как у того закатываются глаза, беспорядочно дергаются конечности и начинает проступать пена в уголках губ. Что он сделал!?  
  
Парень у него на руках уже почти перестал хрипеть, Спок поймал себя на мысли, что не дышит вместе с ним. Выбора не было, возможно он сейчас убьет мальчишку, но он должен был попытаться! Чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы, он установил их на нужные точки и прикрыл глаза, настраиваясь. В следующую секунду дверь в палату распахнулась, и в нее влетели доктор и сестра, пару мгновений спустя в дверях появился медбрат с антигравитационными носилками. Спок не успел произнести нужную формулу, как зашипел гипошприц, прижавшись к шее неудачливого землянина, доктор торопливо проверял показания трикодера, сидя на коленях рядом с ними, а медсестра осторожно пыталась отвести пальцы Спока от лица мальчишки. Парень вздохнул — долго и хрипло, словно наполняя каждую измученную отсутствием воздуха альвеолу, разрывая успевшие ссохнуться стенки, и Спок вздохнул тоже.  
  
Две минуты спустя о приступе напоминала только неестественная бледность парня, да его тяжелое, все еще неспокойное дыхание. В палате зажгли свет, доктор еще раз перепроверял состояние больного. Спок старался унять дрожь в пальцах. Медбрат настраивал носилки, пока сестра пыталась уговорить мальчишку на них лечь.  
  
— Все в порядке, я в норме, — отмахивался тот. Под светом ламп у него оказались светлые волосы и ярко-синие глаза.  
  
— Господи, каждый день с тобой что-нибудь да приключается, Кирк, — медсестра покачала головой. — Ты бы хоть раз в неделю устраивал себе выходной.  
  
Доктор хмурился, глядя на показания, и наконец скомандовал:  
  
— Прекращайте балаган. В барокамеру его. Быстро.  
  
— Не пойду! Хватит ставить на мне эксперименты! — парень вскочил, дернулся в сторону, пытаясь уклониться от рук.  
  
— Это для вашего же блага! — медбрат попытался удержать его за плечи, не давая убежать.  
  
— Я не хочу, отпустите меня! — он вывернулся, намереваясь проскочить в дверь. Младший персонал синхронно закатил глаза, доктор же, не теряя времени, вколол ему еще какое-то лекарство.  
  
— Я все равно тут не оста… — выкрикнул парень, прежде чем свалиться на руки стоящей ближе медсестры. Доктор кивнул, и парня положили на носилки.  
  
— Мистер Спок, — доктор повернулся в вулканцу. — Спасибо за помощь. Вам ничего не требуется? Как вы себя чувствуете? Я вернусь, и мы с вами переговорим, хорошо?  
  
Спок машинально кивнул.  
  
Доктор так и не вернулся. Прошел час, другой, уже наступило утро, но Спок ждал совершенно напрасно. Впрочем, землянин и не уточнил, когда вернется, так что за потраченные на ожидание часы винить было некого. Когда на кристаллическом табло высветилось восемь, Спок отправился к дежурному — решить вопрос с выпиской. Сонная сестра в приемной дружелюбно улыбнулась ему.  
  
— Спок? Я так и знала, что вы придете ни свет ни заря. А почему не в шесть? — Она хихикнула. — Ладно, не обращайте внимания. Ректор сегодня встал еще раньше и просил, как проснетесь, направить вас к нему.  
  
Спок побледнел. В нормальном состоянии мнительность ему была несвойственна, но с тех пор, как они обосновались на Земле, с тех пор, как пропал отец, от одной мысли, что, возможно, что-то с мамой, у него ломались все барьеры.  
  
Видимо, заметив, что что-то не так, медсестра попыталась его успокоить.  
  
— Да не волнуйтесь, вряд ли что серьезное. Наверное, опять что-то с бумагами.  
  
— Как мне найти кабинет?  
  
— Шестой этаж, по указателям.  
  
Не дослушав, он уже бежал к лифту. Подъем занял не больше восьми секунд, но внутреннее восприятие времени продолжало сбоить, давая совсем другие цифры.

 

***

  
  
— Мистер Спок? — У ректора оказалось гладкое, до синевы выбритое лицо и печальные серые глаза. Под традиционным медицинским халатом угадывалась военная форма, но Спок не мог разглядеть нашивки. — Полковник внутренней службы Звездного флота, Грег Дуглас, будем знакомы. Как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
Обычный обмен любезностями… это уже даже не вызывало удивления. Некоторые вещи Споку приходилось принимать как данность.  
  
— Удовлетворительно. Могу я узнать?..  
  
— Мистер Спок, — прервал его хозяин кабинета, — я не буду ходить вокруг да около, вы наш студент и в тоже время наш гость, и хоть официально вы в том же положении, что и другие учащиеся, но мы с вами понимаем, что это не так. И как бы мне ни хотелось это признавать, но ваше поведение наводит нас на некоторые неприятные мысли. По всем дисциплинам вы успеваете превосходно, но за год — практически! — пребывания в наших стенах так и не нашли общего языка с другими студентами. Создается впечатление, что вы специально дистанцируетесь от других...  
  
Спок молчал, уставившись в стену за плечом ректора. Возразить было нечего. По земным меркам он действительно держал всех на расстоянии. Правда, тех, кто пытался приблизиться с добрыми намерениями, было не так уж много, но это детали. Его все устраивало.  
  
— … Я понимаю, что трагические события, заставившие вас прилететь на Землю, наложили свой отпечаток, но… — ректор резко сменил тон, вздохнул и показал Споку на одно из стоящих перед столом кресел, приглашая присесть. — Послушайте меня, молодой человек, если я правильно понял, вы намерены свое будущее связать со Звездным флотом, а такие настроения, как у вас, нам не нужны. Как вы собираетесь служить на корабле, если не в состоянии находить общий язык с будущими коллегами? Я понимаю, что здесь присутствует вина и остальных студентов, но в драке не бывает только одной виноватой стороны. Значит, что-то вы делаете не так. Возможно, стоит быть где-то терпимее, где-то дружелюбнее, где-то настойчивее. Я понимаю, что различия в менталитете двух рас значительные, но вы же не стопроцентный вулканец, Спок, вам должно быть проще понять землян, их желания и слабости. Тем более с учетом, что вы еще не вступили в возраст зрелости, ваша психика гибче.  
  
— Я прошел тест зрелости, как и другие вулканцы, в семь лет. Мой психотип уже полностью сформировался… — не сдержался Спок и тут же пожалел об этом.  
  
— Тем печальнее для всех. Если вы не сможете измениться, вам стоит подумать о другом направлении обучения. Вы же понимаете, что не пройдете вступительные тесты? Я не утверждаю, но такая вероятность довольно велика. — Полковник прокашлялся, снова сбивая градус разговора. — К сожалению, ваш вулканский целитель не отчитывается перед нами о вашем психологическом состоянии. А то, что я вижу, заставляет нас думать, что вы так и не справились со своими проблемами. Я не знаю, как воспринимать сегодняшний инцидент. Очередная случайность? Фил Калки до сих пор проходит реабилитацию после несанкционированного мыслеконтакта. Вы дали слово, что будете вести себя осторожнее, и что мне докладывают сегодня? Очередная жертва! Чем вам не угодил Джим Кирк? Мальчишке и так много чего пришлось пережить.  
  
— Простите, я не понимаю… Пожалуйста, уточните?  
  
— Доктор Сваровски сообщил, что обнаружил вас вдвоем этой ночью на полу в вашей палате, когда вы проводили с мистером Кирком слияние разумов, которое, предположительно, и привело к анафилактическому шоку у парня. Вы что-то не поделили, или это был просто эксперимент ради любопытства?  
  
— Я… — Спок выпрямился в кресле. — Я хотел помочь. В три сорок семь у землянина начался приступ, я вызвал врачей, но они не появлялись очень долго. Я подумал, что установив контакт, смогу контролировать его нервные центры и уменьшить отек мягких тканей. Он задыхался.  
  
Последнее прозвучало беспомощно.  
  
Ректор задумчиво потер подбородок.  
  
— Понятно. И все-таки, мистер Спок, пожалуйста, не пытайтесь никому из землян помочь вашими вулканскими методами. Такие возможности не изучались, последствия непредсказуемы. Не мне вам рассказывать, как это может кончиться. Вспомните Фила.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр.  
  
— Я вам верю... Вы давно знакомы с мистером Кирком?  
  
— Мы не знакомы.  
  
— Что же тогда он делал в вашей палате?  
  
— Пытался покинуть территорию лечебного блока.  
  
— Вот паршивец. Простите. — Полковник нахмурился, потом натянуто улыбнулся. — Настоящая заноза в заднице. Запало ему в голову сбежать, а куда бежать? Зачем?  
  
— Мистер Кирк сказал, что его здесь держат незаконно.  
  
— Так и сказал? А у его временного опекуна другое мнение. Мистер Галлоуэй был несказанно счастлив, когда ему предложили такой вариант с колледжем. Да любой мальчишка от счастья на ушах бы ходил!  
  
Спок удивленно приподнял брови, но напрашивающийся вопрос, каким образом можно ходить на ушах, так и не задал.  
  
— Дело в том, что у мистера Кирка серьезные проблемы со здоровьем. Он не хочет этого признавать, тем не менее, ему безопаснее находиться там, где ему смогут оказать срочную медицинскую помощь в случае необходимости, а не на ферме у его дяди в захолустье. Альтернативой может быть постоянное пребывание в специализированной больнице, но сомневаюсь, что этот вариант предпочтительнее. Кроме того, здесь у него есть возможность получить лучшее образование, чем в Айове. Даже если Звездный флот его не интересует, в дальнейшем данные колледжем знания ему очень пригодятся… Что ж, раз мы все выяснили, не стану вас больше задерживать. Возвращайтесь к учебе и не забывайте, пожалуйста, наш разговор.  
  
— Хорошо, сэр. — Спок поднялся, собираясь уходить.  
  
— Последний вопрос, простите праздное любопытство. Мы ведь совсем мало знаем о вулканцах, мистер Спок. Вы действительно могли бы воздействовать на иммунную систему другого вулканца… или человека?  
  
— Вулканские целители обладают такой способностью. Я никогда не пробовал.  
  
— И все же решились.  
  
— Отрицательные риски в процентном соотношении в случае невмешательства были выше.  
  
Ректор покачал головой.  
  
— Понятно. Вы что-то видели в его сознании? Читали мысли, смотрели память?  
  
— Нет. Я не успел даже начать слияние. Кроме того, процесс не имеет никакого отношения к чтению мыслей и воспоминаний. В лучшем случае целителю удалось бы увидеть какие-то смутные образы, ведь глубина контакта относительно небольшая.  
  
— Но это возможно? Чтение мыслей, памяти?  
  
— Для погружения такого уровня нужны очень серьезные основания и согласие другого лица. Я не обладаю достаточными знаниями, чтобы давать более подробные объяснения.  
  
— Хм, понятно. Ладно, ступайте. И не грешите. Шучу. Попытайтесь наладить отношения со сверстниками, считайте, это приказ, — он улыбнулся и кивнул, отпуская Спока.

  
  
До первой лекции оставалось еще полчаса, стоило сходить в столовую, но он решил проигнорировать завтрак, вместо этого закрылся в своей комнате и связался с госпиталем в Бонне. По локальному времени там был уже обед.  
  
Его просили не беспокоить без особой необходимости, но сейчас ему казалось, такая необходимость была.  
  
— Спок? Как я рада тебя видеть! — Аманда ласково улыбалась с экрана.  
  
— Я тоже, мама. Что говорят врачи?  
  
— У меня все хорошо, родной, пока еще не разрешают длительные перелеты, но после следующего сеанса, на каникулах я приеду. Что скажешь на счет поездки в Канаду? Я познакомлю тебя с семьей моей племянницы, посмотрим Ниагарский водопад — тебе понравится… Что-то случилось, Спок? Ты ведь не просто так звонишь?  
  
— Ничего не случилось. Я… хотел узнать, как ты.  
  
Аманда пристально вглядывалась в его лицо, затем провела пальцами по экрану.  
  
— Я соскучилась по тебе, милый. Я понимаю, что у тебя тесты и экзамены, но если хочешь — приезжай, я буду очень рада.  
  
— Земные врачи не будут возражать?  
  
— О, нет, Спок, здесь совсем иначе относятся к лечению, чем на Вулкане. Визиты приняты и даже желанны. И в моем случае нет особых противопоказаний. Ты приедешь? — ее лицо оживилось, она с нетерпением ожидала ответа.  
  
— Я приеду, как только получу разрешение.  
  
— Спасибо, — выдохнула она. Ее глаза буквально засветились. — Тогда — скоро увидимся, Спок.  
  
— Да, мама. Живи долго и процветай.  
  
Экран снова засветился ровным синим с кружащей эмблемой колледжа, и Спок впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как уходит сковывавшее плечи и шею напряжение.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Джиму снилось что-то неприятное: туман, какие-то цветные пятна, химические запахи, он все время куда-то шел и подгонял своих спутников идти быстрее. Потом видение стало уплывать, а реальность проступать все четче. Наверное, его разбудил какой-то звук, он не был уверен. Глаза разлеплялись с трудом, и еще не очень ясно было, где он, что — он… пока не удалось сфокусировать взгляд на поблескивающей отсветами датчиков поверхности барокамеры, и он сразу резко сел на постели, готовый с первого же слова начать ругаться. Видимо его показатели подскочили не менее резко, потому что в ту же секунду в палате возникла медсестра.  
  
— Джим? Ох, напугал. Куда ты вскочил так сразу?  
  
Он подозрительно глянул на нее и расслабил сжатые кулаки. Анжела была самой симпатичной медсестрой из трех, постоянно работающих в колледже, и ругаться с ней не было желания.  
  
— Опять меня в клетку засунули, — буркнул он, постучав по пластистеклу.  
  
— Сам виноват, не надо было сбегать, — укорила она, подходя ближе и начиная проверять все показатели. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Как обезьяна в зоопарке.  
  
— Вот уж и обезьяна, — хихикнула она. — Ладно, подожди минутку, я свяжусь с доктором.  
  
Она отошла, а он снова лег, прислушиваясь к себе. Нигде ничего не болело, не чесалось, не свербило, не мешало, не раздражало. Кроме пластистекла, конечно. Воздух внутри был совершенно никакой, фильтрованный, мертвый, ни пылинки.  
  
Надо было обдумать дальнейшие действия. Не вышло вчера сбежать. Жалко. С другой стороны, это было непродуманное и слишком эмоциональное решение. Ну поругался он с врачом, и куда бы он пошел, даже выбравшись за периметр? Через полстраны переться на своих двоих, без единого кредита в кармане, чтобы поцеловать запечатанную дверь дома? Нарваться на истеричного Фрэнка, который в последний раз по комму прямым текстом послал его далеко и надолго за все выкрутасы? «Ты только и умеешь, что портить всем жизнь! Мать довел до истерики! Сиди смирно и радуйся, что тебе так повезло, и что у твоего отца-героя столько старых друзей». А ведь когда-то Джим из кожи вон лез, чтобы ему понравиться. На рыбалку ходили! Родня! Кирк скрипнул зубами и попытался успокоиться. Фрэнка вынести за скобки. Если на каждого идиота злиться — запасов злости не хватит, а энергию надо беречь. Если он хочет отсюда выбраться.  
  
Значит, сперва — затаиться. Делать все, что они говорят. Пускай поверят, что убедили его. А когда расслабятся, он и смоется. Главное, чтобы не было слишком поздно. Хм, может быть, у него и была паранойя. Может быть, ему только кажется, что здесь ему угрожает опасность. Интуиция, черт бы ее побрал. Никаких доказательств, но внутри что-то скребется и дергает: «Беги, пока есть возможность! Они врут!»  
  
Загадочные «они» — кто? Длинноногая Анжела? Томас, демобилизованный врач-ассистент с «Республики»? Ехидный Сваровски, который уже три раза вытаскивал его с того света? Внимательная Миранда, психолог, с ее «ловцом снов» над рабочим столом и «ветерками» на балконе кабинета? Или полковник Дуглас, забравший его из Центра, заявивший, что «парень и так достаточно перенес, хватит тыкать в него иголками»?  
  
Джим сердито замычал, начиная выстукивать марш по покрывалу. То же самое ему говорила Миранда — что никто не желает ему зла, наоборот, они пытаются помочь, что с его странной аллергией ему нужен постоянный медицинский контроль. Только загвоздочка — у него НИКОГДА не было аллергии! Ладно, в совсем раннем детстве была — на клубнику, на апельсины, но лет так с шести он ел все, что попадалось на глаза, и анализы тоже были чистые, никаких особенных реакций, так откуда? «Посттравматика, дорогой». Посттравматический синдром, угу, вот только с чего?! Он не помнил. «И это тоже оттуда же». Шикарно жить, зная, что тебе было настолько хреново, что ты умудрился это забыть. Причем, напрочь.  
  
Последние воспоминания перед тем, как он пришел в себя в медотсеке на «Республике», относились к периоду его ссор с Фрэнком, скандалов с матерью по интергалактической связи и смены школы. А потом наступал какой-то раздрай. Какие-то дни он помнил полностью, что-то всплывало лишь частично, смутно, как сон, а начиная с какого-то момента пропадало совсем.  
  
Ясно было, что он сбежал из дома, от Фрэнка, что пытался добраться до матери, хотел устроить ей сюрприз, потому что она не разрешила бы, если бы узнала. Всплывало в памяти, как он просчитывал маршруты, как придумывал варианты, чтобы пробраться на космодром, а как он это осуществил, он уже не помнил. Как и того, почему вдруг оказался не в системе Волопаса, где на одной из лун Данобии работала по контракту оставившая его с братом на попечение дяди Вайнона Кирк, а на Тарсусе IV, про который так много говорили последние несколько месяцев в медиа?  
  
Месяц на «Республике», почти месяц в Центре, и вот теперь второй месяц в этом чертовом колледже. А до этого в воспоминаниях большущее черное пятно на несколько месяцев — как такое может быть? Это бесило и пугало. «Ты вспомнишь, наступит момент, и все вернется. Только наверняка это будут неприятные воспоминания. Очень неприятные, но ты справишься. Чтобы сын Джорджа Кирка да не справился?» — кажется, это какой-то адмирал говорил. Да, из тех, кого он встречал в Центре. Рыхленький такой адмирал, с постоянной улыбкой, в идеальной форме, которая умудрялась практически скрыть его наетое пузико. Джим не помнил, почему именно это пузико так его бесило, до дрожи в руках, до того, что однажды он на пустом месте нахамил адмиралу. Тот покачал головой — «невоспитанный мальчишка», «после всего, что он пережил» — и больше они не встречались. Но что, что он пережил?  
  
В общих словах он знал. Может, и к лучшему, что первый месяц, когда медиа сходили с ума, обсасывая подробности трагедии на Тарсусе, он провел в медотсеке корабля, без доступа к интерсвязи. О случившемся он мог судить только по рассказам. Заштатная колония вдалеке от торговых путей, биологическая катастрофа, в результате которой запасы продовольствия уничтожены на восемьдесят пять процентов, трусливое правительство, пытавшееся скрыть информацию и от людей, и от Федерации до последнего, Кодос, захвативший власть и решивший спасти половину колонистов за счет второй половины и самолично обозначивший критерии, по которым люди отбирались в ту или иную категорию… Четыре тысячи трупов. Четыре тысячи…  
  
В Центре ему удалось тайком добраться до файлов с фотографиями тел убитых. Это было отвратительно, мерзко, но он смотрел, пытаясь разбудить собственную память. Потом его стошнило.  Забившись в угол комнаты, он долго сидел, приходя в себя. Так его и нашли охранники, на полу, уткнувшимся лбом в собственные колени после попытки справиться с панической атакой и со следами "преступления" на включенном компьютере.   
  
Потом с ним долго беседовали. И снова беседовали. И опять — беседовали. Пытались понять, что он делал в доме Кодоса, где его и еще пару совсем маленьких детей обнаружили в подвале. Собственно, за это, да еще благодаря собственному упрямству, из-за которого он долго и упорно отказывался называть свое имя, Джима и держали в Центре так долго.  
  
Мало кто из переживших трагедию на Тарсусе решил там остаться, Федерация выделяла средства на переселение и предлагала варианты. После Кодоса стариков на планете не осталось совсем. Больных тоже. Как и маленьких детей. Самому младшему из выживших было семь, и нашли его как раз в том же подвале, что и Джима. Кевин Райли. На «Республике» и Центре Джиму показывали его фото. Джим с симпатией смотрел на белобрысого мальчишку, но так его и не вспомнил. Как и одиннадцатилетнего Тома. Или девятилетнюю Еву. Их уже забрали дальние родственники. А Джим отправился в этот колледж. Не домой. Потому что… Об этом не хотелось думать…  
  
— Как я вижу, все в норме, — доктор Сваровски сразу приступил к делу, даже не поздоровавшись.  
  
— Ага. Скоро вы меня отсюда выпустите? — буркнул Джим.  
  
— Сейчас и выпустим. Сканирование закончу и отпущу, — без улыбки заявил врач. Джим даже онемел от такой сговорчивости. Через пару минут пластистекло исчезло, и он смог спустить ноги с кровати. Сваровски придирчиво осмотрел его.  
  
— Как ощущения?  
  
— Да все хорошо, — он пожал плечами.  
  
— Голова болит? Изменения цветовосприятия? Чужие мысли в голове?  
  
— Чего? — Джим ухмыльнулся, это было что-то новенькое.  
  
— Ну, не каждый день к тебе в сознание лезут телепаты.  
  
— Чего-то я такого не помню.  
  
— Вот как, значит забыл? Возможно, это последствие вмешательства… — доктор стал что-то перенастраивать в приборах.  
  
— Какого черта?  
  
— Что вчера произошло? Рассказывай в деталях.  
  
Кирк замялся. Он, конечно, все помнил, но говорить об этом не хотелось.  
  
— Зашел в чужую палату, открыл окно, оказалось, что палата не пустая, был там этот чудик, парень какой-то, не знаю, как звать, на полу сидел. Он не дал мне сбежать, можете ему медаль выдать за героическую оборону окна. Лапищи как у гризли, чуть кости не раздавил. — Джим глянул на запястье. Там отчетливо вырисовывались фиолетовые синяки. Он присвистнул. — Потом у меня приступ начался. Потом вы подоспели. Все.  
  
Доктор тоже заметил синяки и пошел за регенератором.  
  
— Попытайся вспомнить, что послужило причиной приступа.

— Не знаю. Может, пыли на подоконнике надышался.  
  
— Этот парень касался тебя через одежду или напрямую кожи?  
  
— Э…— Джим еле успел поймать падающую челюсть. — Доктор, проясните, что пытаетесь сказать, пока я не подумал что-нибудь… странное.  
  
Сваровски взял его за руку и принялся водить регенератором над запястьем.  
  
— Эти ребята — контактные телепаты. Если он схватил тебя за запястье, есть небольшой шанс, что он как-то повлиял на твою иммунную систему, и она вот так странно отреагировала.  
  
— Ого, а давно у нас телепаты по улицам шастают?  
  
Доктор поднял глаза от синяков и посмотрел на Джима.  
  
— Не знаю, чем ты смотрел, но чисто внешне Спок — типичный вулканец. И если ты чему-то в школе учился, то должен бы знать, что они все телепаты.  
  
Джим захлопал глазами. Эту деталь он пропустил. Ну да, уши же! Длиннее человеческих и с острым кончиком сверху. Как он мог проглядеть!  
  
— Темно было, — буркнул он. — А когда свет включили, я больше наблюдал за передвижениями вашего гипошприца, чем за чьими-то острыми ушами.  
  
— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос.  
  
— Ну, не помню. Кажется, через рукав. А потом нет. А чем мне это грозит? И вообще, если у вас тут опасные типы лежат, вы бы хоть их палаты закрывали.  
  
— Я и закрывал. Но кое-кто замок своей палаты открыл. И это точно был не вулканец.  
  
— Я не могу взаперти. У меня клаустрофобия.  
  
— Врунофилия у тебя. Ты хотел пообщаться с опекуном? Ты хоть соображаешь, что рискуешь здоровьем?  
  
Джим отвернулся.  
  
— Что я теперь, навечно привязан к вашему медблоку? Будто других врачей нет.  
  
— Неблагодарный свин, — констатировал Сваровски, откладывая регенератор. Джим фыркнул и в ту же секунду дернулся, когда запястье обхватил прохладный пластик.  
  
— Что это? Снимите с меня! Зачем?  
  
— Не дергайся! — Доктор перехватил его за руку чуть выше закрывшегося наглухо браслета. — Дыши спокойно. Слушай. Это биометрический браслет, будет отслеживать твое состояние…  
  
— Ага, и мои перемещения!  
  
— Сидеть, я сказал. Да, и твои перемещения, потому что иначе, если что-то пойдет не так, мы не сможем помочь. Но даже если мы будем не успевать, вот тут, смотри. — Он коснулся пальцем узкой боковой панели, выдвинулась небольшая подставка с тремя маленькими круглыми таблетками. — Это то, чем мы снимали приступ последние два раза. На экстренный случай, потому что все может пойти по другому сценарию.  
  
— Я не хочу это! Снимите! Не имеете права без моего разрешения.  
  
— Тебе показать разрешение твоего опекуна? Упертый малолетний… У тебя есть выбор. Только два варианта: либо ты носишь этот браслет, пьешь лекарства и через день приходишь на осмотр — и в этом случае я отпускаю тебя из медблока, ты учишься как все и по мере возможности наслаждаешься жизнью, либо ты остаешься в палате, пока мы не выясним точно механизм, по которому работает твоя атипичная аллергия. И, поверь, второй вариант для меня предпочтителен, но полковник Дуглас настаивает, что у тебя должна быть нормальная жизнь, а не аквариумная.  
  
Джим перестал вырываться. Браслет был похож на старинные часы с крупным выпуклым экраном. Собственно, это и были часы — уж время они точно показывали.  
  
— Водонепроницаемые? А как их еще можно использовать?  
  
— Обычно. Радио. Музыку можешь слушать. В своем профиле настроишь длину волны для наушников. И файлов накачаешь.  
  
Доктор глянул подозрительно. Видимо, не верил, что Кирк так просто сдался.  
  
— А если я их разобью?  
  
— Охрану отправлю, — огрызнулся Сваровски. — Они притащат твою упирающуюся задницу в лазарет, а я начну продавать билеты на шоу «За стеклом».  
  
Джим внимательно рассматривал украшение. Приборчик отслеживает и куда-то посылает данные, и это точно не Форт Нокс, как-нибудь он с этим разберется.  
  
— Ничего, прикольный девайс. Значит, я могу идти?  
  
— Одевай форму и катись на все четыре стороны. С завтрашнего дня можешь приступать к учебе. Анжела тебя проинструктирует, когда и куда приходить на осмотры.

  

 

***

  
  
Когда он только появился в колледже, Джим успел две недели проучиться с первогодками, прежде чем его впервые накрыл приступ, и его поселили в медблоке. В тот период он толком и не раскусил учебу здесь. Ему было не до того, сперва он пытался связаться с домом, потом придумывал планы, как сбежать. Да и разрыв с однокурсниками по подготовке был приличный, видимо, сюда все же не брали кого ни попадя. Ну а в лазарете у него было время подтянуть хвосты. Обучающие программы тут были неплохими, и он, от нечего делать, прощелкал почти весь курс. Поэтому предстоящая учеба беспокойства не вызывала. А вот удастся ли наладить контакты и как использовать свою новую ограниченную свободу во благо — это предстояло еще обдумать.  
  
К концу первой недели выписки он уже мог признаться себе, что если бы не исключительные обстоятельства, то не отказался бы учиться в этом колледже и по своей воле. Боже, какие тут были симуляторы! Да вся его последняя школа в Айове стоила столько, сколько местный симулятор полетов! Младшекурсников на программу не брали, но он залез в логии и просмотрел несколько демонстраций. Это было охренительно!  
  
Кормили тут тоже неплохо.  
  
Народ учился разный, в основном сыночки и дочки разных адмиралов, но попадались и простые ребята, ну, относительно простые, отбор, видимо, был серьезным. Хватало и типичных ботаников, и спортивных звезд. От обычной школы колледж отличался наличием крайне специфических, завязанных на космосе предметов, ну и о физической подготовке тут думали серьезно. Но Джиму не светило. Ему подобрали индивидуальный курс подготовки, а стоящий над душой тренер портил всю малину, не давая покопаться в программе.  
  
Школа была чисто земной, если не считать одного вулканца, который должен был где-то тут учиться, но упорно не попадался Джиму на глаза. Ну и черт с ним. Не очень-то и хотелось.  
  
Джим самую малость злился на этого странного типа, просто из упрямства. Все равно бы не вышло сбежать. По его расчетам эта сторона медблока должна была выходить за периметр колледжа, теперь же, когда он был вполне мобильным, открылось, что ему все равно пришлось бы связываться со Стеной.  
  
Стена шла вокруг всей территории школы, довольно высокая, с явными и не очень камерами наблюдения в нужных местах. А на проходной стояли вполне дружелюбные двухметровые парни, то ли близнецы, то ли клоны, которые отлично справлялись с задачей «не пущать!» причем в обе стороны. Кирк пробовал с ними по-разному, они ржали и с легким подзатыльником отправляли его в школу. И когда он пытался завязать с ними дружбу, и когда чуть не проскользнул наружу с отъезжающей машиной — реакция всегда была одна и та же: громкий гогот и переглядки. Это чертовски бесило. Но он знал, что выберется. Точно. И знал, куда после этого пойдет. Его будут искать у Фрэнка в Айове. Пускай. Его же интересовал Хьюстон. Где-то там жила семья Ленгли, жил Том, которого он не помнил, но который, возможно, мог знать ответы, мог помочь ему вернуть память.  
  
В центре Джим пару раз заикнулся о том, чтобы повидаться с теми, с кем, по-видимому, был неплохо знаком на Тарсусе, но ему сказали, что родственники его друзей отказались устраивать встречу. Они предпочли отрезать прошлое и не возвращаться к нему. Может, ему стоило уважать их желание. Но… Фрэнк же не переставал твердить, что племянник был конченым эгоистом, наверное, в этом он был прав.

 

  

***

  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Как в группе освоился? — на очередном сеансе терапии Миранда заказала ему чай в репликаторе, а себе взяла какао.  
  
— Все норм. — Настроение и вправду было неплохим — защита на «часиках» оказалась сложной, но, кажется, он нащупал, как можно перенаправить сигнал.  
  
— Неужели решил остепениться и осесть? Не верю глазам своим!  
  
— Здесь неплохо кормят, — хмыкнул он. — Но я бы, конечно, отсюда смылся, только откинуть коньки где-нибудь по дороге мне не греет, тем более, родственники мне не обрадуются.  
  
— Ну, дядя у тебя конечно не ангел, это верно. — Миранда задумчиво отхлебнула из чашки. — Родственников не выбирают. Надеюсь, тебе тут действительно нравится, и не только из-за контраста с домом. Никаких подвижек с памятью?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Что-нибудь интересное снится?  
  
— Ничего по теме, — Джим не скрывал разочарования в голосе. Миранда была уверена и его заразила идеей, что память начнет возвращаться во снах. Если бы! Что-то ему снилось — недоиграный 4D-шутер, длинные цепочки кодов, которые он упорно пытался сломать. Даже Форестер, престарелая овчарка дяди,забредала в его сны, но ничего похожего на Тарсус.  
  
— Может и к лучшему. В конце концов, это все в прошлом.  
  
Джим глянул на своего психолога круглыми глазами.  
  
— Ты же так не думаешь.  
  
— Нет. Я думаю, что такая бомба точно рванет, рано или поздно. С другой стороны, если ты подорвешься на своем желании все разузнать и помрешь от анафилактического шока, доискиваясь до правды, этот вариант мне нравится еще меньше. Так что из двух зол…  
  
— Никуда я не сбегу — с этим-то, — он покрутил в воздухе запястьем с браслетом.  
  
— Что-то мне подсказывает, тебя это не остановит.

 

      

***

 

Джим учился и присматривался к людям вокруг. Его собственный курс казался ему плоским и неинтересным, кроме разве пары симпатичных девчонок. Обе были на полголовы выше его и смотрели во всех смыслах свысока. Среди однокурсников уже сложилась своя иерархия, и ему, появившемуся в самом конце года, было совсем не просто найти свое место. Бороться за лидерство не слишком хотелось, встраиваться в коллектив, искать свою нишу было лень, да и не было у него на эту школу больших планов, так что роль непонятого одиночки его вполне устраивала.

Особая программа, особенно по физическому направлению, и вправду делала из него одиночку. Кто-то из ребят сочувственно хмыкал, впервые слыша о его освобождении от некоторых дисциплин, а кое-кто разразился причитаниями «бедненький мальсик не может бегать со всеми, у него носки болят, руски болят, головка бобо…», ну и закончилось это непредписанными физическими нагрузками. Сваровски после третьего раза навис над ним с крайне серьезным видом и пообещал: еще одна драка, и его опять запрут в лазарете для его же собственного блага. После чего пришлось соответствовать. Знал бы Сваровски, что этой угрозой положил последний камень на весы «бежать или плюнуть на все и остаться», волосы бы на себе рвал. Наверное.

Старшекурсники были интереснее. Про некоторых ходили слухи, что они регулярно покидают территорию. Эту информацию стоило проверить. Старшекурсники «мелочь» игнорировали, но Кирк не собирался так запросто сдаваться. Покрутившись среди старших, он безошибочно выплыл на Ботаника, про которого ходили удивительные слухи. Не студент — легенда, что угодно способен достать, куда угодно пролезть и, что самое главное, раздобыть пропуск за Стену. Цель была определена, и Джим пошел в атаку, не сильно раздумывая.

 

    

***

Как ни странно, очков у Ботаника не было, и на одиночку он не походил, судя по тройке сокурсников, что расположились поблизости, то ли охраняли, то ли просто ждали, когда мелкий наконец спросит что хотел и свалит. Походил Ботаник на… скрипача. Или пианиста. Или на парня с рекламного гифа зубной пасты, такой же темный с хитринкой, светлокожий, тонкокостный.

— Закончил изучать? — вполне дружелюбно спросил Ботаник из кресла в холле, переплетая длинные пальцы в замок. Кирк пожал плечами.

— Пытаюсь понять, с чего ты Ботаник.

— Не помню уже, — пожал тот плечами, — кактусы коллекционировал. Так что тебе надо, Джим Кирк, сын Джорджа Кирка, геройски погибшего и тэ дэ и тэ пэ?

Джим не желал себе признаться, но под своей бравадой немного робел. Пустой холл, четверо чужаков, каждый минимум на три года его старше, и хоть непосредственной угрозы он не чувствовал, все равно было неуютно.

— Мне нужен пропуск за Стену. Одноразовый. Но чтобы точно.

— Всего-то? — фыркнул Ботаник, кто-то из его друзей ехидно хмыкнул. — Просто пропуск. Чтобы взять и выйти?

Джим молчал и ждал. Ботаник явно не принимал его всерьез. Ничего, такое мы уже проходили.

— Хорошо, предположим, я смогу достать тебе пропуск, какая мне от этого выгода? — неожиданно старшекурсник перешел на деловой тон.

Джим оживился.

— Я неплохо шарю в кодах, хобби такое. С детства. Могу быть полезен. Честный обмен.

— Хм, стоит тебя сперва проверить. Ладно, иди сюда, — Ботаник достал из рюкзака на полу тонкий черный планшетник. — Попробуй вскрой.

Нахмурившись, Джим повертел в руках прибор и полез в сумку за своим коммом, присоединил его к планшетнику и запусти пару тестовых программ.

— Никогда такого языка не видел, — отметил он между делом. Через десять минут дело так и не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. — Мне нужен мой комп, слишком много тут запаролено. Кто тут у вас такой параноик?

— Значит, не можешь открыть? — задумчиво протянул Ботаник.

— Могу, — Джим упрямо мотнул головой. — Просто нужно больше времени и нормальный комп. Если дашь с собой, я вечером поколдую у себя, думаю, за ночь управлюсь. Так мы договорились, я тебе вскрываю планшетник, а ты мне пропуск?

— Славный ты пацан, — хмыкнул Ботаник. — Попробуем что-нибудь придумать для тебя, только это не быстрое дело, придется потерпеть. А ты пока мелькай поблизости, вдруг какое дело подвернется.

— Так я планшетник заберу?

— Бери. Можешь не сильно торопиться, как разберешься, так разберешься. Главное, не свети им сильно, — парень растянул губы в улыбке. — Он, скажем, не совсем мой.

— А то я не догадался, — пожал Джим плечами.

— И тебя это не смущает? — Ботаник изучал его с искренним любопытством.

— Это ваши дела, я в них не лезу. Думаешь, побегу сдавать? Я похож на идиота? И я не мать Тереза и не КириХшРуа помогать и защищать всех, кого в этом мире обидели. И вообще, это всего лишь вещь.

— Мне кажется, у твоего отца была другая философия, — с улыбкой отметил Ботаник.

— И как он кончил? Памятником в Аллее Славы, спасибо, не надо.

— Неужели совсем не гордишься?

— А тебе что за дело? — Джим начал заводиться. Тему отца он не переносил ни под каким соусом.

— Да, собственно, никакого. — Ботаник сложил на груди руки, глядя с насмешкой. — Забавный пацан. Возвращайся, когда вскроешь зверя.

 

Планшет не сдался ни в эту ночь, ни на следующую. В конце концов, Джиму пришлось признать, что его личному компу для этого дела не хватает мощности. Признать, что мощности не хватает его мозгам, ну и, быть может, еще каких-то там знаний, он не желал. В учебном блоке можно было подключиться к местному «супермозгу» и просчитать задачу. И как бы ему не хотело светиться с чужим планшетником, билет на свободу маячил перед носом, и в очередной раз положившись на удачу, Джим пробрался в учебный блок практически перед самым закрытием, собираясь просидеть там всю ночь и выйти с утра с первыми студентами.

Все прошло как по маслу! И чертов планшетник наконец дал слабину и впустил его трояна, правда, пришлось переписать чертово количество собственного кода. Но, главное, к утру он уже сёрфил по содержимому пада без каких-либо проблем. Впрочем, не сильно ему это и помогло. Интерфейс был явно нечеловеческим, хоть местами и интуитивно близким, а тексты — скорее всего, это были тексты, — были написаны на языке, который он не узнал. Впрочем, что это был за язык, его осенило, когда первым человеком, грубо говоря, появившимся в аудитории с открытием, оказался его старый знакомец с Вулкана.

В этот раз Джим смог заметить и черные, словно по линейке нарисованные брови вразлет, и совершенно нечеловеческие остроконечные уши, и что-то чужеродное в пластике, в том, как парень стоял, словно готов был оттолкнуться от пола и взлететь. Вулканец тоже окинул его взглядом и поздоровался: «Мистер Кирк». После чего обежал взглядом помещение в поисках кого-нибудь еще. Убедившись, что никого больше здесь нет, он снова посмотрел на Джима уже внимательнее, тот даже поежился, до того неуютно оказалось под темным тяжелым взглядом.

— Привет. Не помню, как тебя зовут, — бросил Кирк небрежно, с некоторой бравадой.

— Меня зовут Спок, — помог вулканец. — Я верно понимаю, что вы провели в этой аудитории всю ночь? С вами кто-то был?

Черт! Внутри у Джима все зазвенело от ощущения опасности. Видимо, он что-то пропустил, видимо, была какая-то дополнительная защита, которую он потревожил, и по сети сигнал ушел к хозяину! Вот ведь невезуха!

— С чего вдруг интерес к моей личной жизни? Один, с кем-то… Я вроде уже просил тебя просто оставить меня в покое, — хохотнул Джим, делая вид, что даже не догадывается, о чем речь.

— У меня есть основания полагать, что кто-то в этой аудитории работал с файлами, принадлежащими мне. Раз вы находились тут один, логично предположить, что этот «кто-то» — вы.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — со всей искренностью удивился Джим.

Спок замялся, видимо сомневаясь.

— Мистер Кирк, статистическая вероятность, что я ошибся, ничтожно мала. Теоретически возможно, что сигнал был перенаправлен, тем не менее, я нахожу подобную сложность избыточной.

— Так, я не в курсе, о чем ты говоришь, просто дай мне пройти, не хочу опоздать на завтрак.

Вулканец стоял в проеме двери, отталкивать его не хотелось, поэтому Джим просто уставился на Спока с вызовом, сложив руки на груди. Повисло молчание. Джим с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все больше не в своей тарелке, но готов был гнуть свою линию до конца.

— Я предполагаю, что в вашем владении оказалась вещь, принадлежащая мне, — произнес Спок, наконец решившись.

Джим сузил глаза и возмущенно спросил:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я у тебя что-то украл? Нет, ты хочешь сказать, что я вор?

Сердце колотилось в два раза быстрее обычного. Если только этот инопланетник просто откроет его сумку, все сразу станет очевидно, но Спок почему-то не пытался пойти по этому самому простому пути.

— Я… не стану утверждать, что знаю, каким путем моя вещь оказалась в ваших руках, тем не менее… — Спок напряженно застыл, заложив руки за спину. — Я гарантирую вам, что не буду заявлять о пропаже и вашей роли в этой истории, какая бы она ни была. Прошу только вернуть мне мой компьютер. Некоторые файлы на нем невосстановимы и… дороги мне. Я не хотел бы, чтобы они пропали.

 

  
Джиму стало совсем не по себе. Он не мог отдать ему падд. Просто не мог! Мало того, что от этого зависела его возможность покинуть колледж, но Ботаник и его компания не похожи были на людей, которые просто пожмут плечами, если он сообщит им, что отдал комп.

— У меня нет вашего компьютера, — тоже сбиваясь на «вы» ответил Джим нервно. — Дайте мне пройти.

— Вы уверены? — спросил Спок.

— Еще как. Ну? — Джим шагнул вперед, уверенный, что наткнется на Спока, и почти не поверил, когда вулканец сделал шаг назад, пропуская его. Кирк посмотрел на него с замешательством. На секунду ему показалось, что он увидел что-то похожее на обиду и разочарование в темно-карих глазах, но потом оно пропало. Выражение лица вулканца стало нечитаемо-ровным.

— В таком случае, я вас больше не задерживаю, мистер Кирк, — развернувшись на месте, Спок пошел прочь по коридору, чуть ли не чеканя шаг. Джим выдохнул, чувствуя, как пот струйкой стекает по спине и впитывается в майку. Пронесло. Ну почти… Внутри было как-то гадко и волнами поднималась злость. Злость на себя и на ситуацию, и он пару раз пнул ни в чем неповинный бордюр дорожки, выпуская недовольство, пока шел к корпусам старшекурсников.

 

    

***

— Открыл? — Ботаник явно ему не поверил и компьютер взял с некоторым удивлением.

— Открыл. Но должен предупредить, что на нем была защита. Я отключил его от сети, если захочешь подключить обратно, рискуешь тем, что его хозяин узнает.

— Значит, не совсем открыл, но так тоже неплохо, — Ботаник завалился в кресло, тыкая во все символы.

— Короче, я знаю, чей это падд, — продолжил Джим.

— И? Что-то изменилось? — Над паддом высветилась голограмма: холмистая полупустыня красного цвета, флаер, зависший над дорогой, темноволосая женщина, копающаяся в его внутренностях, периодически сдувающая непослушную прядь, выбившуюся из-под платка. Еле слышно было, как она говорит на чужом языке с тем, кто снимает, и иногда смеется. Джим поймал себя на том, что пялится на нее, прислушиваясь к словам. — Так что изменилось?

Кирк отвел глаза. Действительно, что?

— Этот вулканец, он давно здесь?

— А, и тебя он чем-то зацепил, — ухмыльнулся Ботаник, продолжая пролистывать голограммы. — Он здесь меньше года, сын вулканского дипломата, замкнутый и надменный тип. По лицу видно, что его бы воля, он с тобой бы на одном парсеке… кхм…В общем, загадочная личность. Презрение тоннами так и прет, а вроде бы и бровью не шевелит для этого. Раздражает неимоверно. Занудный, но башковитый тип. Наверняка пробьют ему местечко в Академии, и есть за что.

— А тебе завидно?

Ботаник вскинул на него взгляд — ни злости, ни раздражения.

— Нет. Мне просто интересно. Ментальные практики, все дела. Вселенная многообразна и удивительна. А тут экземпляр под носом. Телепат. Наверное, это круто. Только мы все пси-нулевые, так что не постичь, как это. — В голограмме какая-то огромная саблезубая зверюга купалась в песке, рядом с ней стоял ребенок и что-то ей выговаривал. — Только он неправильный вулканец, это точно. Держись от него подальше, если хочешь сохранить свои мозги в неприкосновенности.

— В смысле?

— Одному он их уже сварил. Вкрутую. Сейчас Фил слюни пускает в лазарете. Не знаю, как они там разобрались, и почему на вулканце нет никаких обвинений, но согласись, это как-то несправедливо? Потенциальное оружие разгуливает по кампусу, кто знает, когда бомбанет в следующий раз? А ректорат и в ус не дует.

— Если бы все было так плохо, они бы не молчали, — настороженно предположил Кирк.

— Думаешь, кто-то станет усложнять отношения с Вулканом? Замнут. Чего-чего, а это у нас умеют. Фил у нас без родни, особо возмущаться никто не будет, даже если он никогда не пойдет на поправку. Сваровски вон пошумел, но его тоже заткнули. Велели Споку держать свои штучки-дрючки при себе, и он, такой примерный, делает вид, что ни при чем. Плевать ему на Фила, на нас всех. Ему закон не писан. Он вывернулся. Так что не обольщайся, если с тобой что случится, тебя тоже запишут в расход. В крайнем случае, скажут, что вулканец в неадеквате из-за потери отца, себя не контролирует. — Ботаник говорил сухо, но нервно, со смешками. — О, он слишком хорошо себя контролирует. Слишком! И то, что произошло — не случайность. Но кому какое дело…

— Так ты его боишься? — Кирк никак не мог определиться. Этот парень слишком легко делился информацией, открывался полностью и не похоже, что играл. Но его мотивы оставались совершенно неясными.

— Вот уж чего нет — того нет, — усмехнулся Ботаник, возвращаясь в привычное лениво-наблюдательное расположение духа, переходя к новой записи.

— Хм… А падд тут при чем?

— Своего противника нужно знать со всей подноготной, — пожал он плечами. — Вдруг выужу что полезное, ну и наблюдать за раздраженным вулканцем — это истинное удовольствие. Еще не заметил?

— Ладно, — буркнул Джим. — Твои дела меня не касаются. Так когда мне ждать пропуск?

— Через пару дней. Можешь раньше заходить, вдруг еще что понадобится. Приятно помочь хорошему человеку. — Ботаник махнул рукой, вроде прощаясь, и уже не отрывался от рассматривания голограмм.

 

   

***

Джим отправился по своим делам, сперва к себе, потом на занятия, не переставая планировать побег. Походная сумка у него давно была собрана, а перевести сигнал с браслета можно было за пять минут, так что он только в который раз просмотрел вероятный маршрут. Взломать такси-флаер ему не составит труда, пока еще в диспетчерской разберутся, он успеет пересесть на маршрут дальнего следования. Главное, убраться подальше, и не в самом очевидном направлении. Можно пересидеть где-нибудь пару дней, а потом — Хьюстон.

Почему-то из головы не уходил чертов вулканец. Наверное, из-за того, что у него тоже погиб отец, и наверное это не самое простое для него время, а тут Ботаник, и сам Джим — в общем, Кирк не раз обрывал собственные размышления на эту тему. Мало ли у кого в семье проблемы. Да и выглядел Спок занудным засранцем, а не несчастным страдальцем. Тем более, если хотя бы наполовину правдива история со сваренным телепатией мозгом, то картина вырисовывалась совсем нехорошая. Впрочем, Ботаник мог и врать. И про вулканца, и про пропуск. На злодея ушастый не тянул. Но мало ли, вдруг и в правду мозги поехали? Нет, это точно не его дело.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Падд Спок привез от матери. Она собиралась на месячные непрерывные процедуры и отдала ему свой, чмокнув в макушку, как в детстве, и сказав, что записала для него пару слов, чтобы он не скучал в ее отсутствие. Он не смог ей отказать и всю обратную дорогу из Бонна смотрел с некоторым удивлением различные голографические записи, о существовании которых даже не знал. Точнее, знал: он помнил моменты съемок, но был совершенно не в курсе, что записи сохранились. Аманда бережно сохраняла старые вещи, что, скорее всего, было ее земной привычкой, все таки у нее не было эйдетической памяти вулканцев. Спок раньше считал фиксирование личного прошлого бессмысленным, ведь картина навсегда оставалась с ним в памяти. Но, как оказалось, увидеть себя со стороны — это несколько иное. Некоторые моменты, наложившись на собственные воспоминания, вызвали необычный эмоциональный резонанс, так что ему пришлось срочно прибегнуть к дыхательным техникам. Это было так… странно.

Он знал, что не увидится с мамой месяц или больше, даже по голосвязи, и эта мысль вызывала панику. Хотелось взять Аманду за руку и не отпускать, сидеть рядом все эти дни. Но подобное поведение было бы крайне нелогичным, не говоря о том, что непродуктивным. Все-таки правильнее было связаться с целителем и рассказать о своих проблемах, но он тянул время.

А потом падд пропал. Просто исчез из сумки. Позже Спок вычислил момент, когда оставил вещь без присмотра. Это был не первый случай на его памяти. Но в тот первый раз речь шла о школьном имуществе, так что он просто заявил об утере коменданту, и получил новый. Но этот падд ему дала мама, и вернуть его было важно.

Кто бы ни взял его вещь, если он попытается просмотреть содержимое, Спок получит сигнал, ну а выяснить координаты не составит сложности. Но простая схема, которые обычно работают, в этот раз дала сбой.

Джим Кирк, четырнадцать лет, потерявший отца в день своего рождения, "шесть смен школ, четыре привода" — как зафиксировано в его файлах, с коэффициентом производительности синапсисов на семь процентов выше, чем среднестатистический землянин его возраста, врал ему в лицо, просто потому что мог. Спок поморщился, вспоминая его напористость, уверенный вид, контрастирующий с нервно бьющейся жилкой на виске и розовой краской, залившей шею. Джим Кирк врал, но у Спока не было никакой возможности доказать это. Не обыскивать же парня! Да, Спок сильно изменился за последние месяцы, Земля влияла на него не лучшим образом — кошмары, психологическая нестабильность, эмоции, не поддающиеся контролю, — но до того, чтобы нарушать чужое личное пространство, он еще не дошел.

Потеря падда была неприятной случайностью, но как бы ни были дороги записи для Аманды, она это переживет, он отлично это осознавал. Тем не менее, надежда снова увидеть свою вещь вернулась, когда сигнал, настроенный на конфигурацию его падда, появился в сети снова. На этот раз это не могло быть случайностью, это было однозначное приглашение, которое он принял.

Поднявшись на четвертый этаж жилого блока и остановившись перед дверью в нужную секцию, он еще раз обдумал, стоило ли туда заходить. Спок прекрасно знал, кого увидит внутри, если конечно официальные планы распределения студентов по комнатам общежития совпадали с реальностью. Можно было просто уйти, отступить. В конце концов, речь шла просто о вещи… («Не скучай, милый!» — Мягкие руки матери на его плечах, морщинки в уголках глаз… Аманда очень молодо выглядела для своих сорока двух, почти вчерашней студенткой, но он не мог не замечать, как сильно повлияли на нее последние десять месяцев.) Решившись, он твердо нажал на кнопку вызова, а не получив ответа, постучал.

Дверь открылась.

— Ой, кто к нам пришел!

— Рождество, блин.

В просторной комнате обнаружился Ларсон со всеми своими старыми приятелями и еще парой новых, которых Спок не знал. На подоконнике сидел Джим Кирк, уткнувшись в игру-симулятор. Увидев Спока, он дернулся, но потом опять уставился в планшетник.

— Мистер Спок, мое почтение. — Ларсон даже встал из кресла, отложив на столик падд, который определенно был тем самым, принадлежащим Аманде. — Какими ветрами тебя занесло в мое убежище?

— Я пришел за своей вещью.

— Об этом я догадался. Извини, ничем не могу помочь. — Ларсон обезоруживающе улыбнулся, складывая руки на груди. Спок пытался подобрать слова.

— Этот компьютер — моя собственность, я хочу его забрать.

— А я не хочу, чтобы ты его забирал, — пожал плечами Ларсон. — Мы в тупике.

Спок сделал шаг вперед, и в ту же секунду падд подхватил кто-то из друзей хозяина жилья и предупредил:

— Граблями не размахивай, а то упадет вещь, разобьется.

Спок послушно замер.

— Так что нам с тобой делать, Спок? — сокрушенно произнес Ларсон, подходя ближе.

— Когда-то вы выражали желание, чтобы я обеспечил вас материалом для исследования моей крови, — бесцветно предложил вулканец, Ларсон не дал ему закончить, захохотал. Спок замолчал, не зная как реагировать. Этот землянин был одним из самых нелогичных существ, которых он встречал. Впрочем, приятели Ларсона его веселье не разделяли: смотрели кто насторожено, кто просто удивленно.

— Ты помнишь?! О, черт, ваша эйдетическая память! Блин, ну нет… спасибо, конечно, но я уже перегорел этой идеей, кроме того, прости, но твоя физика меня интересует меньше лирики.

— Простите, что?

— Мне интереснее, что происходит в твоей голове, а не в венах.

— Боюсь, я ничем не могу в этом помочь.

— Можешь, — отрезал Ларсон. — Я хочу ваш мелдинг. Говорят, что это круто. Вот попробуй хотя бы на… — он обвел взглядом комнату, — на Джиме. Иди сюда, парень.

Кирк с подоконника слезать не спешил, только оторвался от игры и вопросительно поднял брови.

— С чего вдруг? Тебе надо, сам и пробуй.

— Я хочу попробовать связь разумов и сам, но для начала мне нужна подопытная морская свинка, друг. Это же очевидно. Видишь, я ничего не скрываю. А тебе, кажется, нужна была моя помощь, нет?

Спок наблюдал за нахмурившимся парнем, которому понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы ответить.

— Если не мог помочь, сразу бы и сказал, — вскинул подбородок Кирк. — А лабораторных животных ищи где-нибудь в другом месте.

— Ты уверен? — опечалился Ларсон. — Я, конечно, найду. Просто думал, тебе нужнее. Приоритет. Без очереди. Свифт. Поможешь?

Мрачный худой почти выпускник отлепился от стены.

— И что мне за это будет?

— Большой розовый слон тебе будет, — пообещал Ларсон, но Свифт не улыбнулся.

— Сколько доз?

— На все экзамены хватит, обещаю. — Ларсон снова повернулся к Споку. — Не думай, "Слон" — это не наркотик, так, очень хороший стимулятор, активизирует мозги, память. Вроде допинга. На экзаменах, как и в спорте, запрещен, но в принципе достать можно, хотя, конечно, не в школе. Но кто-то должен помогать людям получать то, что им так нужно?

— Я отказываюсь, — сказал Спок, чувствуя подступающую панику. — Это неприемлемо. Никакого мелдинга.

— Почему?

— Я… это слишком личное.

— Так и падд у тебя с «личным». Я прав?

— Я не могу!

— Черт! — Ларсон театрально стукнул кулаком по ладони. — Я знал! Просто скажи это! Признай, что это опасно. Все ваши штучки-дрючки предназначены только для своих?

— Нет, телепатическую связь практикуют многие расы, и то, что земляне телепатически нейтральны, не делает контакт невозможным или опасным, но… Мое состояние нестабильно, а ментальные практики требуют полного контроля.

— А чем может кончиться контакт при отсутствии контроля?

Спок отвел глаза.

— Я не знаю.

Все смотрели на него с сильными отрицательными эмоциями во взглядах, даже Кирк неприятно щурился.

Ларсон сложил руки на груди.

— Подытожим, мыслеконтакт для землян безопасен при условии, что телепат не псих. Ты сам сказал, твое состояние нестабильно... Так какого хрена ты полез к Филу?! — закричал он, неожиданно багровея. — Если ты знал…

— Я не знал, — ровным тоном произнес Спок, пытаясь усмирить шторм поднимающийся внутри. Как всегда, чем больше эмоций он испытывал, тем холоднее казался снаружи. — Подобного эффекта не должно было проявиться. И я не понимаю, почему так получилось…

— А я понимаю! Он достал тебя, ты захотел отомстить, захотел сделать ему больно и сделал, молодец! Теперь он до конца жизни прикован к аппаратам! А ты тут… — Ларсон обвел взглядом притихших приятелей, усмехнулся и резко успокоился. Забрав падд у одного их них, он свалился в кресло, закинув ноги на журнальный столик, для этого и придвинутый. Все в комнате стали потихоньку «отмирать».

— Я признаю, что мое состояние выходило за пределы нормы, и я не имел права инициировать контакт, пусть и случайный, — в тишине произнес Спок.

— Ты хотел причинить ему боль, — не спрашивая, а утверждая, произнес Ларсон. — Он болен, и это твоя вина. На сто процентов твоя. Что он сказал тебе? Ты хочешь получить свою вещь, тогда отвечай!

— Я… был зол. Он ничего не сказал такого, чего бы я не слышал раньше. — Эта навязанная искренность выматывала. Все присутствующие смотрели на него, и создавалось ощущение, что он то ли на экзамене, то ли в суде. Спок прикрыл глаза. Фил Калки — зеленая радужка почти не видна из-за расширенных зрачков. Под пальцами чувство паники и туман. — Это не был мелдинг в полном смысле слова. Я хотел прекратить драку. Я просто хотел показать, хотел, чтобы он… замолчал.

Ларсон задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по губам и сказал жестко:

— Что ж, у тебя получилось. Так что именно он сказал? Я жду.

Спок замер, желая оказаться в любом другом месте, а не здесь. Но нужно было быть последовательным до конца или не приходить сюда вовсе.

— Ну же? — настаивал Ларсон.

— Слушай, оставь его.

— Не вмешивайся, Джим. Что он сказал?

— «Зеленокровный ублюдок, вот ты кто. Отец должно быть щедро приплатил твоей матери, чтобы она раздвинула перед ним ноги…» — без выражения произнес Спок и посмотрел на Ларсона. Тот помолчал, потом хмыкнул, кто-то из его приятелей тоже.

— И все? Действительно, ничего нового. Все в курсе, что мать у тебя шлюха и психованная, лежит в реабилитационном центре где-то там в Европе. А у тебя самого с крышей нелады, и из-за этого тебе не позволили остаться на Вулкане.

Спок сжал губы, контролируя дыхание. Всплеск внутри был такой силы, что наверняка было заметно снаружи. Ладони словно сами собой сжались в кулаки.

— Что ж, если мелдинг нам не светит, нужно придумать что-нибудь другое. У кого-нибудь есть идеи? — Ларсон мрачно окинул его взглядом. — У меня есть идея. Ты продолжаешь существовать в нашем коллективе — не внутри, безусловно, снаружи. Но с твоим самоконтролем что-то нужно делать. Что если ты еще на кого-нибудь кинешься?

— Я контролирую себя, — глухо сказал Спок. Этот землянин даже не подозревал, какие усилия ему приходится прилагать для этого.

— Проверим. — Ларсон шагнул в нему и легко ударил по лицу. Спок дернулся, но устоял. — Контролируешь? Насколько контролируешь?

— Я больше не допущу потери контроля…— прошептал Спок.

— Я хочу быть в этом уверен, — сказал Ларсон, замахиваясь снова, но Спок перехватил его руку.

— Не стоит.

— Что, боишься, что резьбу все-таки сорвет? — усмехнулся землянин, освобождаясь.

— Нет, но… — Спок сомневался — не в себе, в том, что сможет кому-то что-то доказать просто доброй волей.

— Тебе же нужен твой планшетник, да?

Спок опустил руки и разжал кулаки, закрывая глаза, следующий удар в живот не стал неожиданностью.

— Твою в душу мать, — выругался Ларсон, тряся кистью, — ты из чего сделан, из титана?

— Не умеешь, не берись, — его отодвинул Лежет, поворачиваясь к вулканцу. — Смотри на меня, сволочь.

В этот раз замах бы короткий, а нос без сомнения сломан. Спока отнесло к стене, где он выпрямился, утирая кровь рукавом — на черном не видно. Было больно, но он уже был в таком состоянии, когда физические ощущения притупляются. Это должно было закончиться — если им нужно выпустить агрессию, если они видят в таком расплату, если это как-то поможет разрешить ситуацию… Только Фил все равно останется в лазарете, и тут ничего не сделать, по крайней мере, он ничем не может помочь. Еще удар… Он прикрыл глаза перед следующим. Но вместо удара Лежет разразился тирадой с такой дремучей обсценной лексикой, которую Спок при всей своей любви к лингвистике дешифровать не смог, вычленив только несколько корней. Он распахнул глаза и успел поймать врезавшееся в него тело отлетевшего Джима Кирка. Лежет держался за колено, продолжая ругаться, остальные как-то подвыползли из своих углов и угрожающе придвинулись.

— Вы все психи! — заявил Кирк, демонстративно освобождаясь от поддержки Спока. — А ты — самый первый!

— Джимми, что это за бунт на корабле? — удивленно протянул Ларсон.

— И ты тоже псих! — припечатал парень. — Что за гребанные эксперименты над всеми?

— Джим, ты сам сказал, это не твое дело. Тебе нужен твой билет на свободу? Не выпендривайся, не нравится происходящее — не участвуй — сядь в свой угол и молчи.

В ответ Кирк выдал фразу, которая мало чем уступала завороченностью недавно произнесенной Лежетом. Тот как раз смог, наконец, отпустить раненное колено и развернулся к парню.

— Ну все, ты покойник, пацан.

Спок на всякий случай шагнул вперед.

— Так, успокоились все! — приказал Ларсон, но его не услышали. Лежет рванул вперед, как раненый бык, но Спок перехватил его «на взлете», пережимая шею и завернув его руку за спину под очень болезненным углом.

— Этот разговор касается только нас. Пускай ребенок уйдет.

— Ребенок? — возмутился Кирк. — Разговор? Ничего себе эвфемизмы!

— Отпусти… — просипел задыхающийся Лежет, и Спок отпустил, давая парню отступить.

— Интересное кино… — Ларсон переводил взгляд со Спока на Кирка, что-то обдумывая. — Джимми. Я понимаю твою моральную дилемму и даже не сержусь. Вулканец прав, детям тут нечего делать. Ты сейчас спокойно пойдешь на выход и как минимум пару дней не будешь попадаться мне на глаза. Ты казался мне взрослее, моя ошибка. Позже разберемся. Ну так как? — спросил он почти ласково.

— Мы сейчас спокойно пойдем на выход, — прищурился Кирк. — А если это кого-то не устраивает…

— Мистер Кирк, я убедительно прошу вас принять предложение вашего друга, — вступил Спок. Вмешательство этого землянина было неожиданным, непонятным и усложняющим и так сложную ситуацию. Джим был практически на голову ниже всех присутствующих и физически, особенно учитывая его нездоровое состояние, не представлял никакой угрозы для остальных. А Спок категорически не хотел драться. Но не исключал такой возможности, если упрямый землянин не одумается.

— Из-за какой-то вещи? — возмутился Джим.

— Это не ваше дело!

Они обменялись напряженными взглядами.

Ларсон, выслушав перепалку, поцокал языком, похлопал Лежета по плечу, приводя в чувство.

— Ребята, спокойно. Джим, я принял к сведению твое решение, немного неожиданно, но я люблю такие повороты. Очень трогательно. Спок, у меня новое предложение. Сейчас ты один раз врежешь этому любителю справедливости и получишь свой падд в целости и сохранности, после чего мы разойдемся без взаимных претензий. Один раз будет достаточно, можешь даже не сильно усердствовать. Главное, символично. Или я разобью эту игрушку, а то как-то надоела она мне.

Спок встретился взглядом с Кирком. У того во взгляде на секунду появилась задумчивость, словно он прикидывал рациональность такого развития событий. Спок покачал головой.

— Неприемлемо, — из-за разбитого носа голос звучал глуше, чем обычно.

— Хм, ну ладно. — Ларсон пожал плечами. — Да будет хаос! — с этими словами он, почти не глядя, выкинул падд в открытое окно. Споку показалось, что его сердце тоже ухнуло с четвертого этажа. Несколько секунд он просто напряженно смотрел в окно, прилагая серьезные усилия, чтобы не дать первому импульсу победить и не кинуться в драку. Мысль, что теперь ему точно нечего тут делать, не успела оформиться в его разуме, как Джим Кирк, которого, по-видимому, не сдерживали никакие внутренние страхи, рванулся вперед и засадил Ларсону головой в живот.

И начался хаос. Спок отложил расчеты и стал действовать: оттолкнул одного в сторону, закрылся от второго, подсек третьего, принял удар, проскользнул под рукой у Лежета, чтобы перехватить за плечо Ларсона, оторвать его от Кирка, которому тот успел разбить лицо, и развернуть к себе, поймав краем взгляда, как Джим сползает по стенке, с паническим выражением в глазах, чтобы уткнуться носом в колени.

— Не сейчас, не… сейчас!

Ларсон, похоже, был не против подраться, но тоже зацепившись взглядом за скрючившегося Кирка, притормозил. Спок снова развернулся, чтобы шагнуть к Джиму.

— Мистер Кирк?

У Джима тряслись плечи. Он как-то неловко ковырялся в своих раритетных часах, наконец ему удалось вытащить пластинку, открыв тайник. Его руки дрожали так сильно, что содержимое — несколько круглых таблеток — раскатились по полу. Одна улетела под диван, вторую ладонью накрыл Спок, на третью неловко наступил Ди Джей.

— Он притворяется. Комедиант хренов! — заявил не слишком уверенно Ларсон, когда Спок опустился на пол, помогая Кирку, которого не на шутку трясло уже всего, с лекарством.

— Воды, — скомандовал Спок, даже не глядя на остальных. Он слышал, что кто-то все же побежал к раковине, остальные как-то неловко топтались на месте.

— Свифт, вызывай врача, — отправил одного из своих Ларсон.

— Ну и как мы будем это все объяснять? — спросил кто-то сбоку.

Кирку стало лучше, он медленно, словно на пробу, вздохнул и даже бледно улыбнулся вулканцу и нависающим над ним старшекурсникам.

— Да разойдитесь вы, — с досадой сказал хозяин помещения, — дайте пацану воздуха.

Большинство послушно отшатнулось, а Кирк в этот момент дернулся так, что чуть не разбил затылок о стену и свалился на пол в судорогах, Спок едва успел подхватить его голову. Ларсон тоже оказался довольно расторопным и, грохнувшись рядом, прижал руки Кирка к полу.

— Свифт, тормоз, ты еще здесь? Капри, по комму позвони, экстренную! — заорал Ларсон, и все задвигалось. Кирка выкручивало еще несколько секунд, снова мелко затрясло, а потом словно отпустило, только дышать он по-прежнему не мог. Серея буквально на глазах, он смотрел куда-то в потолок, хватая впустую воздух. Все повторялось. Спок мысленно делал расчеты, через сколько минут появится врач, и есть ли у них это время. У Кирка закатились глаза, и осознавая, что, возможно, делает самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни, Спок положил пальцы на его пси-точки.

— Ты спятил? — зашипел Ларсон, перехватывая его за запястье, но, поймав почти черный тяжелый взгляд, отшатнулся.

— «Мой разум к твоему разуму…» — прошептал Спок, выпадая в другую реальность.

Отсечь панику, боль, усталость… скользнуть глубже.

_Здравствуй, Джим Кирк. Только не молчи._

Мелькание цветных пятен, шум в ушах, как сыпящийся песок.

_Очнись. Дыши. Пожалуйста!_

_«Ага, встань и ходи»…_

Спок дернулся, но только сильнее вдавил пальцы. Жив. Пришел в себя, но это только начало.

_Не бойся. Дыши._

Он скользнул еще глубже.

_Больная жестокая тоска. Обида. Страх. Усталость. Злость. Паника. Страх… Нежелание сдаваться._

Отключиться от чужих эмоций, сконцентрироваться на простых химических процессах, перехватить выработку гормонов, усилить циркуляцию крови, убрать отек, заставить мышцы сокращаться спокойно, без судорог, в определенном порядке…

_«Кто ты? Что это? Как ты это делаешь?»_

_Волна любопытства. И настороженности. И необъяснимого доверия следом._

_Не бойся! Дыши._

Парень распахнул глаза, вцепился рукой в его форму на груди и начал дышать — с хрипом, с трудом, в том же ритме, что и Спок.

_Теперь сам._

Кирк медленно приходил в себя, к губам вернулся цвет, а во взгляд осознанность. Спок наблюдал это словно через какую-то пелену, контакт истаивал, связь истончалась, мир проступал все четче — наконец он плотно прикрыл «двери» между их сознаниями, слушая уже независимое от него дыхание. Кто-то протянул ему стакан воды, но он не смог его взять — пальцы не слушались. Чуть передвинувшись, он оперся о стену, закрывая глаза.

— А ну, лежи, — шикнул рядом Ларсон. — Сколько пальцев?

— Пять. В фиге, — почти фыркнул в ответ Кирк и получил в ответ добродушное:

— Придурок, Все равно лежи.

Захлопали двери.

— Что здесь происходит?!

Спок открыл глаза. В комнате прибавилось новых лиц и значительно убавилось старых. Приятели Ларсона большей частью исчезли, только Лежет вытянулся по стойке смирно перед полковником Дугласом, который с хмурым видом рассматривал композицию на полу. Доктор Сваровски просверлил Спока взглядом и присел на корточки рядом с Кирком, водя над ним трикодером.

— Все в порядке, сэр, — поднимаясь, отрапортовал полковнику Ларсон. Спок тоже поднялся.

— Я не вижу, что все в порядке, — отрезал полковник. — Я вижу последствия драки и вижу ученика младшего курса в состоянии… не соответствующем ожидаемому. Кто делал вызов? Что это за история с «убили до смерти»?..

— Это, — поморщился Ларсон, — невладение Стандартом на необходимом уровне, сэр. Неверная формулировка, сэр.

— Спок, что здесь произошло?

— Мистеру Кирку потребовалась срочная медицинская помощь, мистер Ларсон попросил одного из своих друзей вызвать врача, — сказал он.

— С мальчишкой почти все в порядке, тем не менее, я настаиваю на госпитализации, — вставил врач.

— Ничерта ваши таблетки не сработали, доктор! — чуть ли не злорадно заявил Кирк.

— Вот как! А что тогда сработало? — язвительно спросил Сваровски, подозрительно глянув, что заставило Джима прикусить язык.

— Джим, кто тебя ударил? — вмешался полковник.

— Никто. С лестницы упал, — буркнул он.

Спок еле заметно приподнял бровь. Он не понимал, зачем мальчишка врет — его запирательство не могло положительно повлиять на его судьбу, как пострадавшая сторона, он вообще ничем не рисковал. Возможно, он опасается, что расследование приведет к вскрытому им планшетнику? Да, скорее всего…Что ж, Спок и сам охотно избежал бы выяснения деталей, вещь утеряна, это ничем не изменить.

— Так, довольно. Развели детский сад. Лежет, опишите происшедшее подробно. И не надо запираться, мы все равно узнаем правду.

— Да, сэр. Мы иногда собираемся у Ларри с друзьями, с недавнего времени тут стал появляться Джим Кирк, они с Ларри подружились. Сегодня Джим принес показать ему планшетник, а чуть позже появился вулканец. Я подозреваю, что планшетник принадлежал ему. Вулканец потребовал вернуть свою вещь, пацан перепугался и выкинул компьютер в окно…

— Да что ты несешь! — вскинулся Кирк.

— ...После чего у вулканца поехала крыша и он набросился на младшекурсника. Я пытался его остановить, Ларри тоже, но парню все же досталось. Потом ему вдруг стало плохо, а Спок что-то с ним сделал, потом появились вы. Сэр.

— Сэр, Джон слегка неверно интерпретирует факты, — вмешался Ларсон, жестом прося Кирка помолчать. — Спок действительно вступил с Джимом в контакт разумов, по крайней мере, так это выглядело. Тем не менее, я должен подтвердить, что это вмешательство оказалось необходимым. Боюсь, что в противном случае здесь был бы труп. — Он развел руками.

— Ну ты и сво! — чуть ли не с восхищением сказал Кирк.

— Мистер Кирк, мистер Спок, это правда? — нахмурился еще больше Дуглас, а Сваровски даже не стал дожидаться ответа.

— Я знал, что этим кончится! С вашего попустительства, Грег! Оставить неуравновешенного инопланетянина среди детей…

— Замолчите, доктор, — приказал полковник. — Мистер Спок, вам, кажется, твердо было сказано не использовать телепатические умения в нашем колледже! Что заставило вас проигнорировать прямой приказ?

— Я приношу свои извинения, сэр. — Спок по привычке заложил руки за спину. — Я посчитал вмешательство необходимым. Я понимаю недопустимость подобных действий и готов понести наказание…

— Он помог мне справиться с приступом, — Кирк оттолкнул руку с трикодером и тоже встал. — А ваши таблетки, доктор, ни на что не годны!

— Какие таблетки? — вмешался Дуглас.

— Джим, ты просто не понимаешь! — проигнорировал его Сваровски. — Ты же принял таблетку, да?

— Да. И ничего не произошло. Нет, стало только хуже!

— Малолетний идиот! Ты понимаешь, что возможно только чудом избежал участи хуже смерти? — закипел доктор. — К счастью, связь разумов в этот раз на тебя не повлияла, а таблетка в конце концов подействовала! А если бы нет?

Спок почувствовал странный холод внутри — он не рассматривал такой вариант, но теперь находил его возможным.

— Доктор, — оборвал его полковник, — потрудитесь ответить на мой вопрос. Что за таблетка?

— Когда вы настояли, чтобы Джима при возможности выпустили из лазарета, я дал ему отслеживающий браслет и дозу лекарства, которое помогло в последние два раза на случай, если он почувствует симптомы.

— Интересно, что я впервые об этом слышу, — пробормотал Дуглас. — Так почему браслет не сработал?

— Это надо спросить у нашего народного умельца! — ткнул в Джима пальцем врач.

— Что ж, ситуация счастливо разрешилась, что не отменяет необходимости расследования причин возникновения драки. Джим, эту ночь тебе лучше провести в лазарете, на всякий случай. Мистер Спок, вас я попрошу тоже пройти в лазарет, вашим лицом займутся. Я так же попрошу вас не покидать выделенную вам палату до выяснения обстоятельств. — Он взглянул на падд с личными делами присутствующих. — Ларсон, Лежет, Капри, Кирк, Чен и… кхм, Спок — письменный отчет о случившемся к двадцати часам.

— Я не пойду в лазарет. Со мной все в порядке. Кроме того, неизвестно, не станет ли мне там хуже! Не знаю, док, что там было в ваших таблетках… И хватит наезжать на Спока, он мне помог! — уперся Джим.

— Ах, ты… — задохнулся Сваровски.

Поведение Кирка вызвало новую волну недоумения у Спока. Почему этот землянин его защищает? Не считая того, что он не нуждался в защите! Сперва с Ларсоном. Теперь здесь. Почему он так непоследователен? Почему не отдал падд, когда к этому не было никаких препятствий? Почему наплевал на собственную безопасность и вмешался, когда это грозило ему серьезными неприятностями?

— Да, мне бы тоже хотелось ознакомиться с составом лекарства, — кивнул полковник Дуглас.

— Да запросто, еще две таблетки куда-то улетели, если поискать… — заявил Кирк.

— Что? — Для доктора это было уже слишком. — Отлично. Я предоставлю все необходимые записи, Грег. Можешь лично ознакомиться, можешь отослать в лабораторию, если тебе нужно экспертное мнение. И еще, можешь искать другого врача для своего протеже. Хватит с меня.

— Поговорим позже, — недовольно мотнул головой полковник и обвел взглядом всех остальных. — Исполняйте.

— Спок, — окликнул уходящего вулканца Джим. — Спасибо. Что бы они там не говорили, у меня нет тяги к суициду, и мне нравится быть живым.

Спок кивнул, ничем не показав, что слова его тронули. А это было именно так.


	4. Chapter 4

В лазарете Сваровски еще раз обследовал Джима. Молча. Что-то написал в падде и дал короткие указания медбрату, что делать дальше, а на самого парня даже не взглянул. Не то что бы это сильно расстраивало, скорее даже смешило. Ну, надулся как мышь на крупу, не хочет разговаривать — и не надо. Джим рассчитывал, что без тотального внимания доктора ему будет легче смыться из колледжа.  
  
Хотя, вот тут начинались проблемы. Билет за стену он про… потерял, и вряд ли Ботаник теперь пойдет ему навстречу. Ха, ну и ладно, он все равно найдет выход! Не бывает так, чтобы выхода не было! Нет, ну каков фрукт этот Ботаник! Джим встречал людей, которые врут и не краснеют, сам иногда мог за такого сойти, но вот так подстраивать ситуацию под свои нужды — такого он не умел.  
  
А вулканец… Спок, поправил он себя — он странный. Все из-за него, вот не лез бы не в свои дела… Джим вздохнул: тут все отметились. При мыслях о Споке становилось как-то неуютно, словно он был ему должен и не вернул. Глупое чувство — вернул же, по крайней мере, попытался? Каким идиотом нужно быть, чтобы так подставляться? Чему этих вулканцев только в школе учат! Джим фыркнул про себя. Спок его интриговал, а после мелдинга его интерес вырос в разы. Это ведь был мелдинг? Такое странное теплое чувство, словно тебя укутали в толстое одеяло, взяли на руки и куда-то понесли. Слово ты падал, и вдруг оказалось, что воздух держит. Словно мир вдруг обрел голос и обратился к тебе напрямую.  
  
Джим не был суеверным, но тогда, ощущая себя на грани, он чуть с ума не сошел, осознав, что не один в своей голове, и на секунду поверил, что это какая-то сверхъестественная сила помогает ему выжить. И только потом, вернувшись в реальность и увидев темные встревоженные глаза вулканца, нависшего над ним, осознал, что же это такое было. Ощущение, что он живой, было таким ошеломляющим, что не нашлось слов его описать. Ох, Джим действительно был должен Споку, и неизвестно, сможет ли когда-нибудь вернуть такой долг.  
  
Некоторое время заняло написание отчета, который от всех потребовал полковник. Джим не стал себя выгораживать: пусть и без подробностей, он описал причины конфликта и роль всех присутствующих во всей этой истории, надеясь, что после все вопросы к вулканцу будут сняты. Да, может быть и будут, но точно не раньше утра. Анжела принесла ему ужин в палату и проболталась, что Спока тоже оставили в лазарете — во избежание.  
  
— А что с ним?  
  
— Нос вылечили, а так, ректор сказал, пусть здесь остается, пока не разберутся, кто прав, кто виноват.  
  
— Ну здорово! — Кирк бухнулся на кровать с сооруженным из подручных материалов сандвичем. — Раз я пострадавший, разве мое слово не важнее остальных?  
  
— Ничего не знаю, с вами, ребята, никогда ничего не понять. Ты не переживай, полковник разберется. Он умный человек. — Она мечтательно взглянула на потолок. — А какие у него височки!  
  
— Что?  
  
— Стрижка, балда.  
  
Проследив, чтобы он выпил лекарства, Анжела забрала поднос и велела ему ложиться, отбой уже был.

 

 

***

  
  
Выждав пару часов, Джим выбрался из палаты. Он крался по коридорам, как пару недель назад, только намерения на этот раз были иные.  
  
Спок оказался в том же «номере», что и в прошлый раз. Самое забавное, что он опять медитировал, но в этот раз Джим был готов, когда из самого темного угла восстал черный силуэт.  
  
— Мистер Кирк, — недовольным тоном начал вулканец, — вы опять намерены покинуть данное заведение через окно? Я заявляю…  
  
— Понял-понял, решительный протест. Привет!  
  
— Доброй ночи, — смягчился Спок. — Что вы тут делаете?  
  
— Я пришел извиниться. Ну, за падд.  
  
Спок помолчал. Сел на кровать.  
  
— Извинения приняты.  
  
— И все? Так просто?  
  
— Я не понимаю… Разве вы не этого хотели?  
  
— Этого. — Джим забрался на подоконник. — Только как-то слишком просто. И перестань называть меня на «вы», а? В конце концов, ты у меня в голове успел побывать. Порядочные люди после этого вообще женятся.  
  
Спок смутился.  
  
— Я должен принести вам… тебе извинения. Это была крайняя необходимость, но я понимаю, что непростительно вторгся в чужое пространство…  
  
— Стоп. Не городи ерунду. Где бы я был, если бы ты не вторгся? — Джим ткнулся носом в стекло. За окном невдалеке можно было разглядеть контуры стены, а дальше всё тонуло во мраке. — А вообще-то, да, ты мне должен.  
  
Это шло вразрез со всем, что он на самом деле думал, но помогало держать себя в тонусе, да и вулканца не мешало встряхнуть, голос у него был какой-то потухший.  
  
— Ты должен меня вытащить. Ботаник обещал мне помощь, теперь, сам понимаешь, он для меня и пальцем не пошевелит. А я не могу здесь больше оставаться. Придумай что-нибудь, ты же почти выпускник. И вулканец — должны же у тебя быть какие-то привилегии!  
  
— Я не понимаю вашего… твоего стремления покинуть школу. Особенно с учетом твоей болезни. Твои родные…  
  
— Мои родные… — вскинулся Джим, — меня бросили. Один спас экипаж и при этом подорвался с кораблем, другая последние лет семь катается с научными экспедициями по всей галактике, только бы не возвращаться домой. Брат с головой в учебе, да и толку с него! Дядя… он был рад сбыть меня с рук. Так и вижу, что как он напивается на радостях, что я не вернусь.  
  
Он замолчал, стыдясь собственной вспышки. Спок-то тут при чем?  
  
— Тогда я тем более не понимаю, — осторожно начал Спок, — зачем тебе убегать.  
  
— Затем, что я хочу вспомнить. — Джим слез с подоконника, чтобы устроиться на полу. — Я хотел приехать к ней, к Вайноне, к маме. Если не хочет возвращаться, я сам до нее доберусь, устрою сюрприз. Не знаю, что подумал Фрэнк, наверное, что я опять сбежал, а когда надоест — вернусь, так уже было. Я помню, как уходил из дома, как собирал вещи… а потом — лазарет, и вокруг одни военные. Была весна, а потом сразу зима, не то чтобы в далеком космосе это было слишком заметно… Ты слышал про Тарсус?  
  
Вулканец кивнул.  
  
— Вот и я про него слышал, а должен помнить, как провел там чуть ли не полгода, это же ненормально, ну скажи! Мне бы только до Хьюстона добраться.  
  
— Хьюстон?  
  
— Там живет парень, с которым мы вместе были на Тарсусе. Я думаю, он знает больше, чем рассказал спасателям. Может быть, если мы поговорим, я вспомню.  
  
Спок медленно кивнул.  
  
— Предположим. Но что ты будешь делать потом? Вернешься в школу?  
  
— Зависит от того, что узнаю, — поморщился Джим. — Вряд ли. Мне тут не нравится. Они врут.  
  
— Кто они?  
  
— Я не знаю. Тут опасно.  
  
— Объяснись?  
  
— Слушай, не спрашивай! Я подкоркой чую, что здесь что-то не так. У тебя бывало так, что все говорят, все хорошо, а ты знаешь, что ничего подобного? Что-то было там на Тарсусе, и если я вспомню, что, то разберусь, почему мне здесь не нравится.  
  
— Но учитывая твое заболевание…  
  
— Нет у меня никакого заболевания! Не знаю, что это за хрень, откуда она. Они все придумали!  
  
— Прости, — голос Спока обрел стальную твердость,— но тут я с тобой не соглашусь. Для придуманной болезни симптомы слишком реальны. И ты явно склонен недооценивать сложность своего положения и опасность, которой себя подвергаешь. Ты зациклился на своей идее.  
  
— Думаешь, у меня паранойя? — прищурился Джим.  
  
— Думаю, что ты слишком самоуверен, — категорично заявил Спок и добавил тише:— И безрассуден. И не доверяешь отвечающим за тебя взрослым — насколько я помню, на Земле возраст ответственности наступает довольно поздно. А ты хочешь взять всю ответственность на себя, хотя не в состоянии отвечать за себя сам, и просто усложняешь им жизнь.  
  
Джим сжал зубы и досчитал до десяти. Этот прием работал… ну, через раз.  
  
— Прямо слышу, как Фрэнк мне выговаривает. Другими словами конечно. Он тоже вечно твердит, что я неблагодарная свинья, а они все на меня жизнь положили. Ну и где они все? Я вчера чуть не сдох, где они были? Почему, когда я открыл глаза на «Республике», рядом со мной была куча левых людей и никого из тех… А, впустую. Тебе не понять! По тебе видно, что ты маменькин сынок. Все у тебя в мире правильно, под линеечку. Может, у вас, на Вулкане и так, а здесь другой мир!  
  
— Я заметил, — как-то слишком ровно ответил Спок, и Джим поперхнулся продолжением фразы. Стало тихо.  
  
— Прости, — выдавил Джим. Не стоило так. Во всех смыслах не стоило. Он слишком разошелся, слишком поторопился. Да, ему пригодится помощь вулканца, но душу перед ним выворачивать он был не обязан… Так какого черта он сейчас извиняется? Это дурацкое чувство беспомощности — нет, это не он, это не с ним. И стыдно за что-то — да что он сделал-то?  
  
Джим уткнулся лбом в колени. Вот так — кто-то поддержит тебя, а ты его мордой об стол, чтобы не привыкать. Спок сказал то, что считал правильным. Вулканец — что с него взять, что он может знать о человеческой жизни? И это не повод на него срываться. По крайней мере, стоит быть хотя бы практичным и не отталкивать того, кто протянул тебе руку помощи, когда было нужно… «Ага, не дал убежать, наставил синяков и заявил, что сдаст тебя властям», — напомнил внутренний голос. Стало почти смешно.  
  
Он смешной, этот вулканец. Угу, когда не стоит у стенки с пустым взглядом, делая вид, что его не касается, когда кто-то с размаху бьет его под дых. Блядь. Джим скрипнул зубами. Это не правильно, может быть, об этом и предупреждал его Сваровски: ментальная связь как-то на него повлияла, почему ему кажется, что этому — даже не человеку можно доверять? Хочется вернуть это ощущение поддержки и неодиночества? Он слишком рано сдался, раскрылся, подпустил к себе, и кого! Того, кто априори не в состоянии почувствовать себя в его шкуре! А может, и к лучшему, что не может…  
  
— Джим, — кажется, молчание затянулось. — Тебе стоит лечь спать.  
  
— Ага, верно. Пока.  
  
Кирк поднялся, чувствуя тысячи иголочек, впивающихся в пережатые долгим сидением в неудобной позе мускулы.  
  
— Джим…— Похоже, Спок сам не знал, что хочет сказать. — Спокойной ночи. И спасибо за…помощь. Твое вмешательство не требовалось, но я ценю твою попытку пресечь конфликт и… мне жаль, что из-за этого ты поссорился со своими друзьями.  
  
— Они мне не друзья, — отмахнулся Джим. — Давай все завтра. Сегодня я уже совсем не соображаю.  
  
— Хорошо. — голос у Спока казался странным, словно он не подумал, что может быть еще какое-то завтра.  
  
Кирк фыркнул.  
  
— И не надейся, что запросто от меня избавишься. Я же говорю, что ты мне должен!  
  
— У меня эйдетическая память, Джим, мне вряд ли удастся это забыть, — покачал головой Спок.  
  
— Ага, ачуфайя !  
  
— Я уже говорил тебе, что правильно произносить…  
  
Джим тихо заржал и выскользнул за дверь. Дразнить вулканцев было здорово, и, похоже, он начал входить во вкус.

 

 

***

  
  
Почти весь следующий день он валял дурака, из палаты его не выпускали, пока не появился новый доктор. Совсем еще молодой синеглазый интерн смотрел хмуро — еще более хмуро, чем Сваровски на прощание.  
  
— Рассказывай.  
  
— Чего рассказывать?  
  
— Чего забыл рассказать своему врачу. Наркотики, тоники, химия? С чем контактировал, за что хватался руками, какую гадость тянул в рот?  
  
— У меня, доктор, все записано в деле, — прищурился Джим. — А если что было в период с прошлого мая по этот январь, то спросите у кого другого. Я не помню.  
  
— Ах да, жертва внезапной амнезии, — кивнул врач, что-то помечая в таблицах.  
  
— И не единственная в этой палате, — кивнул Кирк. — Один доктор тут забыл представиться.  
  
Доктор недовольно дернул бровью, но вместо того чтобы разозлиться, наоборот расслабился, хмыкнул и протянул руку.  
  
— Леонард Маккой, и я еще не доктор.  
  
— Тогда что вы здесь делаете?  
  
— Представь, я задаю себе тот же вопрос. Мало того, что аллергии — не мой профиль, так мне еще даже не оформили полный доступ! Ну и как тут прикажешь тебя лечить?  
  
— Вау, а вы всерьез собираетесь меня вылечить? А то местный доктор уже два месяца придумать не может, что бы такое сделать.  
  
— Садись, юморист. На самом деле меня прислали за тобой присмотреть до субботы. Пока не пришлют аллерголога из центрального госпиталя. Не срывать же его с приема из-за одного несрочного пациента.  
  
Руки у доктора оказались мягкими, не то что голос. Медицинский трикодер ровно гудел, пока Джима изучали под всеми углами. Маккой хмурился все больше.  
  
— Что, все совсем плохо?  
  
— Нет, наоборот, все хорошо. Хоть сейчас в космос. Что странно. Погоди, я возьму кровь.  
  
— Если все хорошо, может, отпустите меня. Я же не единственный пациент.

 — На сегодня единственный.

— А что, Спока уже отпустили?

— Кого?

— Вулканца.

— Впервые слышу, — буркнул доктор, но вид у него стал заинтересованный.

— Ему вчера нос разбили, и еще по мелочи, — подлил масла в огонь Джим.

— Вулканцу? Нос? Кто это так отличился?

— Да есть тут специалисты...

— Надо будет зайти, — кивнул Маккой. Джим предвкушающе растянул губы в улыбке.

— Ага, обязательно зайдите. А чего тянуть, прямо сейчас и идите, пока анализ будет готов, я-то никуда не денусь.

— Не денешься, — доктор собрал свои пады, забрал трикодер и анализы крови. — Отдыхай пока, но не надейся, что будешь тут прохлаждаться всю весну.

— Слаще речи не слышал я с начала времен…

— Еще и поэт, — фыркнул Маккой. — Через пару часов продолжим.

Стоило доктору свернуть за угол, как Джим выбрался в коридор и пошел за ним следом, проводив до самой палаты Спока. Стоя по дверью, он внимательно слушал. Сперва раздавалось тихое неразборчивое журчание диалога, затем Маккой начал повышать голос.

— Мне лучше знать, что вам требуется, мистер Спок! Я врач!

Ответа вулканца не было слышно, но судя по увеличившемуся пыхтению и неожиданному заиканию доктора, это было что-то едкое.

— Да вы!.. Что?!. Моя квалификация вполне удовлетворительная, чтобы решать подобные вопросы!

Джим только настроился слушать и получать удовольствие, как цепкие пальцы с модным маникюром ухватили его за воротник пижамы.

— Тебе где положено быть? — суровым голосом спросила Анжела и отконвоировала его обратно в палату, обломав весь кайф.

 

 

***

Доктор зашел к нему час спустя злой как тысяча чертей, и Джим уже принялся гадать, что такого наговорил ему вулканец, как Маккой сам завел разговор.

— Мне тут сказали, что вчера у тебя был приступ, который пришлось купировать совершенно нетрадиционными методами?

— Если вы про вулканский мелдинг, то да. Правда, Сваровски считает, что мелдинг тут ни при чем, и сработали лекарства. Не знаю, я уже хоронить себя вчера собрался…

— И как я понял, это не единственный случай, когда ваш вулканец устраивал свое вуду в стенах этой школы?

— Док, а что вы у меня спрашиваете? В ваших документах этого нет?

— Я же сказал тебе, у меня неполный доступ. Они бы еще выдали мне стетоскоп и шприц в придачу, чтобы решать серьезные проблемы! Я им кто? Волшебник? Как я могу принимать решения, не имея полной картины?

Маккой выдохнул, вытер лоб и снова включил трикодер.

— Хотя, похоже, никто серьезных решений тут от меня не ждет. Нашли няньку...

— Док, если Спок вас довел, это он не специально…

— О, какое счастье, что большой специалист по вулканцам обитает именно в этом лазарете!.. При чем тут Спок? Здоров твой вулканец, отправил его в общежитие, нечего палату занимать, — отмахнулся Маккой. — Ушастый в обмен обещал максимально помогать в выяснении обстоятельств случившегося.

— А чего тогда…

— Твои анализы мне не нравятся, парень. Мне нужны старые, чтобы сравнить. Пойду попробую пообщаться с твоим прежним доктором.

— Так и знал, что тут какая-то подстава… — дернулся Джим.

— Короче, без официального разрешения из лазарета ни ногой. Уяснил?

— Мистер Маккой? — в дверях показалась Анжела. Вид у нее был очень нервозный. — Полковник Дуглас хочет видеть Джима. Немедленно.

— Я закончил. — Доктор собрал инструменты. — Не забудьте вернуть мне пациента.

Анжела точно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Давай быстрее, — начала она подгонять Джима, стоило им выйти в коридор.

— Да что случилось?

— Не знаю. Но у главного глаз дергается, а когда у начальника дергается глаз…

Они были уже у кабинета ректора. Полковник словно их и ждал, втянул Джима в кабинет, захлопнув дверь перед носом медсестры.

— Что я сделал?

Дуглас молча развернул его к столу и подтолкнул его к экрану связи.

— Джим!

Он чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте, так что пришлось ухватиться за край стола. С экрана смотрела мама. Нахмуренные брови, растрепавшаяся прическа, какие-то пятна на комбинезоне… вид у Вайноны Кирк был угрожающим, не хватало только гаечного ключа или меча в руке для образа современной или не очень валькирии.

— Джим! Наконец-то! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе лучше?

— Привет, мам, — выдавил Кирк, не зная, то ли разреветься, то ли гордо игнорировать объявившуюся мать. Вайнона сразу же перешла в наступление.

— Почему ты со мной не связался? Какого черта ты отмалчивался все это время, если у тебя проблемы? Почему, черт побери, ты хотя бы не написал? — На ее лице была написана искренняя тревога, смешанная с раздражением. — Если тебе не нравится этот колледж, черт с ним. Найдем другой. Почему о твоих проблемах я узнаю от посторонних людей? Почему какой-то там вулканец учит меня, как надо воспитывать детей?! Я может и не лучшая мать, но если бы я знала, что ты болен… Джим! Что ты молчишь, Джим?!

— Все уже в порядке, ма, — он оглянулся на полковника.

— Мэм, тут возникло какое-то недопонимание. Насколько мне известно, у вашего сына не было претензий к нашему учебному заведению, и вы сами прислали документы, передающие его под нашу ответственность, и до вашего возвращения…

— Поэтому я возвращаюсь. Если вам не пришло в голову отправить мне сообщение…

— Мистер Голлуэй, ваш брат, был поставлен в известность…

— Не заговаривайте мне зубы! Если с моим мальчиком что-нибудь случится, я от вашей школы камня на камне не оставлю, я понятно выразилась? Джим! Я прилечу через неделю, раньше никак, нет подходящего трансфера.

— Ма, ты… уволилась?

— Нет, Джимми, ты серьезно думаешь, что работа мне важнее твоей жизни? — Она смотрела на него с вопросом. — Я прилечу, и мы все обсудим. Прилечу в Сан-Фанциско и сразу к вам. Пожалуйста, береги себя и не делай глупостей, хорошо?

— Хорошо… — Нет, все же, его начало развозить, что, неужели все? Неужели она и вправду вернется, и может быть, даже надолго? Про «навсегда» он даже не думал, но… Черт, оказывается, он так соскучился! Как бывало, когда он был совсем мелким, и она уезжала на пару недель. Тогда, по возвращении, он несся к ней, не разбирая дороги, пока не утыкался в пыльную ткань брюк или разлетающуюся юбку. Стыд и позор, ему опять хотелось уткнуться в мамину юбку — хоть на пару минут! Она улыбалась с экрана — за тысячи световых лет, и он даже не пытался представить, сколько должен стоить подобный сеанс.

— Мам, я буду ждать.

— Жди! Люблю тебя! До встречи!

Экран дернулся и погас, а Кирк еще пару секунд смотрел на него неотрывно. Полковник позади кашлянул.

— Что ж, если ты так серьезно настроен… Если потом захочешь вернуться, я попробую тебе помочь. Хотя, мое мнение — лучше бы тебе у нас остаться. Здесь отличная школа, педагоги и перспективы.

— Ага, спасибо, — сказал Джим, все еще в своих мыслях.

— Удивительно, когда вы успели со Споком подружиться. Не ожидал от него.

— Я тоже, — пробормотал Джим.

— Так это не твоя просьба? Это он снова занялся самодеятельностью? Вот ведь неймется кому-то. Еще не прояснился вопрос со вчерашней дракой, а он уже в новое дело вмешался. Интересный экземпляр. — Дуглас задумчиво потер подбородок. — И все же, ты уверен, что у меня не получится тебя убедить остаться? Твое здоровье требует особого подхода, боюсь, ты нигде не найдешь условий лучше. Миссис Кирк, безусловно, постарается обеспечить тебя всем, но зачем усложнять, когда все уже устроено?

Джим молчал, прислушиваясь к себе. Слова полковника сейчас проходили через него как вода сквозь сито. Может быть, позже он и подумает об этом, но сейчас все, что его интересовало, это Вайнона и скорее бы прошла неделя, и еще, Спок, этот странный, местами занудный, упрямый тип, который в один день умудрился разрешить его проблему — если и не разрешить, то кардинально приблизить решение!

— Я подумаю, сэр, — пообещал он. — Могу я идти?

— Конечно. Беги, — улыбнулся полковник. — Не в прямом смысле. Я бы на твоем месте в течение нескольких дней от беготни воздержался.

— Есть, сэр. — Кирк развернулся на каблуках, щелкнув ими — в кедах результат был не такой впечатляющий, как если бы на нем были ботинки, но тоже неплохо. Выскользнув в коридор и никого за дверью не обнаружив, он быстрым шагом пошел к лифту, а потом к выходу. Нужно было найти Спока, нужно было сказать…

 

— Спасибо!

Спок как обычно удивленно поднял брови — они словно специально были приспособлены для этого, взлетая так высоко, что кончики прятались под ровной челкой. Еще бы не удивляться, Кирк поймал его посередине столовой с подносом в руках у репликатора. И это «спасибо» прозвучало так громко и так воодушевленно, что половина собравшихся в помещении оглянулась на них с любопытством.

— Это было круто! Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, но это… в общем, спасибо!

— Простите, Джим, но я не понимаю, о чем вы. — Спок явно хотел поскорее уйти куда-нибудь из-под перекрестья чужих взглядов, но определенные понятия о вежливости не позволяли игнорировать обращающегося к нему индивидуума.

— Мы уже перешли на «ты», и я про маму, она только что связалась со мной!

— Я надеялся на подобное развитие событий, — кивнул Спок, немного расслабляясь.

— Не знаю, как у тебя получилось. Я когда-то пытался, но у меня ничего не вышло.

— У моего отца были определенные дипломатические связи, — неохотно признался вулканец. — Сложнее всего было узнать, где именно в данный момент работает Вайнона Кирк. Как мне показалась, она очень к вам… к тебе привязана. Похоже, что она просто не владела всей информацией. Джим, не возражаешь, если мы сядем за стол? — он довольно выразительно глянул на свой поднос.

— А, ну да, конечно! Я тоже что-нибудь перехвачу!

Джим сделал заказ, выбрав сок, гамбургер и мороженное — салаты всех мастей сегодня его совсем не привлекали. Спок терпеливо ждал, пока он к нему присоединится. Вместе они устроились за столиком у панорамного окошка.

— Наверное, я тоже мог придумать, как с ней связаться. По крайней мере, после Тарсуса, — признался Джим. — Но мне казалось, она сама должна была… а потом мне показали документы, где она написала согласие на эту школу и все такое, и я решил, что она просто решила сплавить меня под чью-то ответственность. Я конечно знал, что Фрэнки что-нибудь ей наплел, но то, что она даже не стала разбираться, это… Я тоже не стал разбираться. Если ей все норм, то и мне…

— Судя по твоему поведению, текущая ситуация была далека от твоего понятия «норм», — покачал головой Спок. — Когда я общался с Вайноной Кирк, у меня создалось впечатление, что она хочет приехать.

— Да, она будет в Сан-Фран через неделю и сразу прилетит сюда. Представляешь? — Джим рассмеялся и откусил изрядный кусок гамбургера. — Тебе ничего, что я мясо ем? — спросил он с набитым ртом. — Я знаю, что вы — вегетарианцы.

— Ничего, — Спок еле заметно пожал плечами. — Однажды я присутствовал во время дипломатического обеда с послами Хо А Кси, а в их кухне принято поглощать пищу живой, и хорошим тоном считается хоть раз упустить свой обед и поймать его. Отец сказал, что я вел себя достойно, хотя я почувствовал сильное замешательство, когда чужой обед пытался спрятаться в салате в моей тарелке.

Джим подавился.

— Да, могу себе представить, — выдавил он, откашливаясь, и тут же пригнулся, пытаясь спрятаться за спинами. В столовую с довольно рассерженным видом  вошел доктор — или не доктор — Маккой. Уловка не удалась, врач направился прямиком к их столу, рассыпая вокруг искры раздражения.

— О, привет, док! — рванул Джим грудью на амбразуру. — А я как раз о вас вспоминал!

— Ты что творишь, паршивец?! Тебе кто разрешал покидать лазарет? Ты что, совсем чувство самосохранения потерял? — разбушевался Маккой, вытаскивая трикодер из кармана.

— Док, ну ладно, я только отлучился на пару минут. Все же хорошо было.

— Не достаточно хорошо, чтобы тебе было позволено разгуливать по кампусу! Я же четко сказал, после разговора с ректором — ко мне!

Видимо, трикодер показывал что-то в пределах нормы, потому что Маккой заметно расслабился.

— Нет, вы это Анжеле сказали, чтобы она не забыла вернуть пациента. Мне никаких указаний не было дано.

— Я вы о чем думали? — Маккой неожиданно переключился на вулканца. — Если этот охламон наплевательски относится к своему здоровью, вы, как старший, должны были повлиять и отправить его обратно!

— Я не знал, что мистер Кирку запрещено покидать лазарет.

— Можно было бы и поинтересоваться!

— Док, хватит наезжать, ну честное слово, — протянул Джим. — Садитесь с нами, перекусите чего-нибудь, восстановите нервные клетки.

— С ума тут с вами сойдешь! Жалко, здесь чего покрепче не наливают, — буркнул Маккой, отодвигая стул. — Заканчивай свое мороженное, и я отведу тебя в лазарет. И больше никаких выкрутасов. Понятно?

— Замётано.

— Мне тоже кажется, что до приезда твоей матери тебе лучше побыть в лазарете, — вставил Спок.

— А я уж думал, наши мнения никогда не совпадут, — съязвил Маккой.

— Мы слишком мало знакомы, доктор, чтобы делать какие-либо выводы, — парировал вулканец.

— Вы соглашаетесь со мной не из-за требований субординации, надеюсь?

Джим слушал, ковыряясь ложкой в мороженном. Смесь фисташкового с ромом, не слишком сладкое, но вполне подходящее к окружению. Становилось жарко, свет солнца, падающий через поляризованное стекло разве что не обжигал. Так и загореть недолго. Джим почесал шею, куда падал прямой солнечный луч и ойкнул от боли.

— Док… фто плоифходиф? — спросил он, чувствуя, что странным образом язык отказывается подчиняться. Маккой встревожено глянул на него, Джим заметил, как у него неестественно распахнулись глаза, прямо как у нарисованного кота, он потянулся к нему, но стул вдруг поехал куда-то, или это стол? — в результате вся столовая вдруг разбухла, расширилась раз в пять, и до доктора оказалось метров десять, не меньше.

— Джим! — сказал кто-то рядом, но повернуть голову не получилось, словно ее зафиксировали железным ошейником. Солнечный луч, отраженный от одной из зеркальных поверхностей стал расслаиваться, расширяться, пока все вокруг вдруг не стало сперва радужным, а потом белым-белым. Воздух начал застревать в легких. Странно, но паники он не ощущал. Мир словно перевернулся: под Джимом оказалось что-то твердое, какой-то комар укусил в шею, другой комар укусил в руку, потом налетело очень много комаров, они так звенели что заглушили встревоженные голоса. Потом свет стал выгорать, а комаров стало больше, пока на долгой пронзительной ноте Джим не провалился в темноту.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Спок прекрасно понимал, что у истории нет сослагательного наклонения, но, тем не менее, в голове у него крутилась только одна мысль, а если бы доктор Маккой — теперь он точно был доктор, даже если Академия еще не вручила ему диплом, — если бы доктор Маккой не относился к своей работе с параноидальной тщательностью, если бы он не взял с собой нужные лекарства, отправляясь на поиски сбежавшего из-под присмотра пациента? Остался бы Джим Кирк жив?

После того, как Джим упал в столовой, Маккой неожиданно избавился от ленивой неспешности в жестах и фразах, действовал быстро, четко и указания давал совершенно конкретные. Донести Джима до лазарета ничего не стоило, но на этом полезность Спока закончилась. Дальше его выставили в коридор и оставили ждать. Анжела, которую Маккой отправил делать экстренные звонки, молча показала ему на банкетку в коридоре и велела не путаться под ногами.

Ректору доложили сразу. Дуглас примчался чуть ли не в домашних тапочках, Сваровски появился тоже, экстренная команда врачей прибыла через двадцать минут после вызова. Оказалось, что Маккой знаком с половиной из них, и они как-то быстро нашли общий язык. В тихом обычно лазарете кипела жизнь. Через пару часов активность стала спадать. Маккой вышел в коридор покурить и, заметив Спока, поманил его за собой на внешний балкон.

— Все с ним будет в порядке, не переживай.

— Я не переживаю. Спасибо, что сообщили, доктор.

— Угу, не переживаешь, — Маккой затянулся сигаретой. — Я так и понял. Хотят его в Нешвил отправить, но ваш ректор говорит, что тут оборудование лучше. Я согласен, оборудование тут точно лучше. На порядок.

— Несмотря на отличное оборудование, мистер Кирк попадает в подобные ситуации с завидной регулярностью, — сказал Спок, глядя в темнеющее небо. — Вы смогли определить токсин?

— Нет, — поморщился Маккой. — Как сам понимаешь, в тот момент мне было не до собирания проб, я отправил вашего бейсболиста в столовую сразу, как только мне перестали быть нужны его руки…

— Бейсболиста?

— Медбрат, что в пару с вашей Анжелой работает. Он принес образцы — повезло, что кто-то сообразил не трогать столик, — но в них ничего криминального. Просто сок, просто гамбургер, просто мороженое. Это ненормально, то, что творится с парнем. Неожиданный скачок, и списком опасных для него аллергенов можно опоясывать лазарет. Проще сказать, что ему можно, чем перечислять, что нельзя. А после диализа все почти в норме — ну, насколько может быть после такого всплеска. Так что, думаю, оставят его здесь. Вызвали Хачи Иро с кафедры, это волшебник, парень, я никогда такого интуитивиста не встречал. Диагност от бога, кажется, по тому, как выдыхаешь, сможет поставить диагноз. Ваш Дуглас — гигант. Поставить полстраны на уши из-за мальчишки! Уважаю.

Маккой выдохнул сигаретный дым. Спок, вдохнув его в первый раз, теперь старался не дышать. Запах раздражал, но это было несущественно. Важно было донести до Маккоя свою мысль и, возможно, получить помощь. Если бы паранойя была заразной, Спок сказал бы, что заразился ею от Джима.

— У меня есть к вам просьба, доктор.

— Какая?

— Джим, когда падал, опрокинул на меня часть своего мороженого. Не могли бы вы провести повторный анализ?

— Кхм… — Маккой повернулся к нему, глядя изучающе. — У тебя подозрительно сосредоточенный вид. Есть основания считать, что первый анализ мог быть проведен некачественно?

— Я ничего не могу утверждать, доктор…

— Слушай, может, станешь называть меня по имени? Я не доктор, а от «мистера Маккоя» у меня начинает голова болеть. Леонард. О встречной любезности не прошу, боюсь, я твое полное имя не выговорю. Так что там с анализом?

— Спок. Называйте меня Спок. Мне не нравится статистика случайностей, которые происходят с мистером Кирком… с Джимом, — поправился он. — Сам Джим считает, что нахождение на территории этого колледжа для него опасно и не раз пытался сбежать. Каким бы странным мне не казалось такое желание, но став свидетелем трех приступов за всего лишь десять дней, я начинаю понимать, что у его беспокойства есть основания. Как минимум, речь идет о недобросовестности лечащего персонала. Я не ставлю вашу компетентность под вопрос, доктор… Леонард, но мне кажется, Джима давно нужно было показать другим специалистам, а не оставлять для исследований у единственного врача.

— В этом, парень, я с тобой соглашусь. Дождемся завтра. Сейчас у мистера Кирка все неплохо, и, надеюсь, до завтра это не изменится.

— Вы останетесь с Джимом до приезда нового врача?

— Конечно.

— Я хотел бы, если это возможно, остаться в лазарете этой ночью.

Маккой задумчиво затушил сигарету.

— Я мало встречал вулканцев, но слышал о вашей дотошности. Судя по всему, если у тебя не паранойя, ты опасаешься, что с Джимом может произойти что-нибудь еще.

— Все верно, — кивнул Спок. — Я хотел бы минимизировать риски. К сожалению, я не имею представления, откуда может угрожать опасность…И от кого. В первый раз, когда Джиму стало плохо в моем присутствии, кроме нас в палате никого не было, и у меня не возникло никаких сомнений, что это проявление болезни.

— Давай так, ты мне рассказываешь все, что знаешь, я провожу повторный анализ, и еще, раз ты так хочешь, я организую твое ночное бдение в лазарете, но в обмен ты поможешь мне… впрочем, ты и не в обмен поможешь, я полагаю. У меня нет доступа к полной медкарте Кирка. Я слышал, что ты специалист по компьютерам. Это не слишком законно, но предлагаю что-нибудь сделать, чтобы у меня этот доступ был.

Спок прикрыл глаза, оценивая этичность предлагаемого. Это было серьезное нарушение норм и правил, но цель того стоила.

— У вас будет доступ, доктор Маккой, — пообещал он.

Поэтому позже, когда весь колледж уже уснул, Спок сидел с компьютером в лазарете, пока Маккой проделывал разные манипуляции с образцами, извлеченными из ткани форменной куртки.

В соседнем помещении, отделенном только стеклянной стеной, Джим спал в барокамере. Цвет его лица почти вернулся к норме, дыхание и пульс тоже. Спустя несколько часов после приступа, после проведенного гемодиализа и набора капельниц с него сняли кислородную маску и позволили дышать самому. Датчики ровно светились, показывая сердечный ритм, давление и мозговую активность. Спок время от времени поднимал голову, проверяя, все ли в порядке и возвращался к системе. Тем, что он делал сейчас, Спок еще ни разу не занимался, но зная построение разных защит, был уверен, что справится. Задача оказалась непростой, но во втором часу ночи система сдалась.

— Доктор, — позвал он Маккоя. — Вы можете приступать.

Леонард хмуро и недоверчиво глянул на него, но подошел сразу, сел в освобожденное кресло и погрузился в чтение. Спок отошел к стеклу. Возможно, он ошибается, и Джим ошибается тоже, а все происходящее — только цепочка случайностей, не содержащая никакого злого умысла. Но он не мог позволить себе рисковать. Джим Кирк не был частью его семьи, его даже нельзя было назвать другом, слишком мало они были знакомы, и все же мысли отойти в сторону и позволить событиям развиваться своим чередом в голову даже не приходило. Спок не был заинтригован происходящим, ему не было любопытно и совершенно не хотелось расследовать эту загадку, единственное, что имело значение — это безопасность Джима, а в ней он как раз не был уверен. И если для того, чтобы гарантировать эту безопасность, придется разобраться, кто виноват, он это сделает.

Показатели на датчиках немного дернулись, рисунок мозговой активности изменился. Джим Кирк решил, что спал достаточно.

— Доктор, — во второй раз позвал Спок, не отворачиваясь от стекла. — Он просыпается.

— А? Ну так сходи, поздоровайся. Мне нужно здесь закончить, — отозвался Маккой. Спок недоуменно посмотрел на него. — Ну, чего ты? Халат в шкафчике, бахилы там же, шапочка в ящике — вперед!

Спок не был уверен, что он — та персона, которую Джим Кирк захочет увидеть, открыв глаза, но послушно достал все необходимое. В любом случае, лучше он, чем вообще никого. Дверь поддалась с трудом, ветер лизнул лицо. Внутри было немного прохладнее — еле ощутимо — и звук датчиков стал слышен.

— Доброй ночи, Джим, — сказал он, подходя к капсуле. Кирк приподнялся на локтях, разглядывая его снизу, и вдруг упал обратно на подушку, зажимая рот, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.

— Господи, ша-апочка! Прозрачная! Спок, ты себя в зеркале видел? — голос из-за пластистекла казался приглушенным.

— Нет, — немного уязвлено отозвался Спок, не понимая, чем смог вызвать такую реакцию. Чуть повернув голову, он поймал свое отражение в стекле монитора. Ничего странного или смешного он не заметил.

— Привет, — наконец справился с собой Джим. — Сколько я провалялся?

— С учетом сложности ситуации — совсем мало. Одиннадцать часов двадцать четыре минуты.

— И что это было?

— Доктор Сваровски считает, что это новый виток антипичной аллергии, доктор Маккой исследует другую возможность, — уклончиво ответил он.

— А ты что думаешь? — Джим смотрел внимательно и серьезно.

— Я? — То, что Джима действительно интересовало его мнение, было необычно. — Завтра прибудет новый врач, я надеюсь, его диагноз прояснит ситуацию.

— Понятно, не хочешь говорить…

— У меня нет достаточно фактов, чтобы делать выводы. — Прозвучало это почти как извинение.

— Не знаешь, когда меня отпустят?

— Мне кажется, поднимать этот вопрос несколько преждевременно, — дернул бровью Спок. — Джим, сейчас третий час ночи. Тебе лучше попытаться уснуть. Завтра мы поговорим.

— Слушай, здорово, что ты тут. Как они тебя пустили?

— Это доктор Маккой…

— Маккой, Маккой, — прозвучало вместе со звуком открываемой двери. Леонард, в светло-синем халате зашел в комнату. — Ну, как поживает наша спящая красавица?

— Док, только глубочайшая благодарность за спасение моей жизни не дает мне дать вам в глаз за подобную реплику! — улыбнулся Джим.

— Благодарность и пластистекло, — кивнул Маккой. — Вижу, ты выспался. Тебе помочь обратно заснуть? Музыку? Фильм? Сказку рассказать?

— Прямо не знаю, что выбрать, — попытался развести руками Джим, но места не хватило. Доктор хмыкнул.

— Вообще-то ты должен был дрыхнуть до утра, но я убрал из списка снотворное. Надеюсь, меня за это не убьет завтра уважаемый консилиум. Так что постарайся вернуться в страну Морфея самостоятельно, если хочешь сделать мне приятное.

— Ладно, — Джим зевнул. — Сказку что ли послушать? Спок, а на Вулкане рассказывают сказки?

— В другой раз, — обломал его Маккой. — Спок мне нужен за компьютером, а тебе я книжку поставлю, если хочешь. Все, тушим свет и баиньки. Пойдем, Спок. Джим, надеюсь, ты просто будешь спать, а не влезешь опять в какие-нибудь неприятности.

— Как, док? Запертым в этой мензурке? В какие неприятности я могу влезть?

— Не знаю! Но если кто и может, то это ты!

Спок оставил без комментариев это заявление, хотя в чем-то был согласен с доктором.

— Тогда до завтра. — Джим махнул ему рукой на прощание, а Маккой настойчиво тянул к двери. Стоило им выйти из стерильного модуля, как доктор ткнул пальцем в терминал.

— Я не так много понимаю в компьютерах, но, кажется, твое вторжение засекли. — На экране крутилась красная эмблема, символ красной тревоги. — Наверное, тебе стоит слинять отсюда, пока охрана не набежала. Я выкручусь, а у тебя в этом колледже чудный послужной список, лучше, если про тебя не узнают.

— Я ученик этого учебного заведения, а вы тут работаете. Скорее, пострадать может ваш послужной список!

— Ты не понимаешь! Я сказал тебе, вали отсюда. Немедленно, — рассердился Маккой, грозно сводя брови. Спок обдумывал варианты, когда странный регулярный звук заставил его оглянуться. Джим стучал по стеклу изнутри и что-то говорил, или кричал. Выражение его лица говорило, что происходит что-то нехорошее.

— Доктор! — крикнул Спок, кидаясь к двери. Маккой тоже посмотрел за стекло и кинулся следом.

— Да твою же мать!

Через две секунды они оба нависли над экраном, показывающим состояние барокамеры. Джим продолжал стучать.

— Вытащите меня! Скорее!

— Не паникуй! Дыши медленно! — пытался успокоить его доктор, пытаясь взять под контроль вышедшую из подчинения технику.

— Спок!.. Вытащи меня! — Лицо Джима стало синюшным, вдохи стали короткими и судорожными.

По экрану скакали цифры — проценты содержания кислорода неуклонно падали, а линия, показывающая наличие углекислого газа росла практически на глазах, перейдя за опасную черту. Спок почти оттолкнул Маккоя от терминала, пытаясь повлиять на свихнувшийся компьютер и заставить камеру открыться. Впустую.

 — Доктор, должна быть возможность экстренного открытия! — бросил он, продолжая вводить команды. Маккой уже кинулся к изголовью аппарата, где попытался нажать на какую-то кнопку и сдвинуть какой-то рычаг — ничего не случилось. Джим привалился боком к стеклу, упершись в него лбом и ладонями, и уже молчал. Маккой свалил на пол какую-то маленькую центрифугу, схватил столик и попытался разбить стекло — от удара не осталось даже щербины.

— Усиленное пластистекло, — выплюнул доктор, в бессилии бросая искореженный столик на пол. Спок глубоко вдохнул, приводя в порядок мысли и чувства. Возможностей открыть барокамеру без помощи компьютера существовало достаточно, но ни одна из них не позволяла сделать это в ближайшую минуту. В голове вставали колонки — объем легких человека, объем в литрах воздуха в барокамере, скорость изменения газового состава, статистика выживания после тяжелой гиперкапнии… Не глядя в сторону Джима, оперевшись правой рукой о стекло ближе к изножию аппарата, он сосредоточился и ударил левой. Пластистекло, конечно, выдержало. Оно было рассчитано на гораздо более суровые нагрузки. Он, не останавливаясь, ударил опять, и опять, и опять…

На двенадцатом ударе стекло треснуло, на девятнадцатом — посыпалось мелкой крошкой. Руку он не чувствовал, но это не имело значения, потому что почти в ту же секунду, как упало стекло, доктор стянул Кирка на пол, прижимая к его лицу маску с кислородом.

— Ну же, парень, давай! Ты можешь, — приговаривал Маккой. — Спок, помоги. Держи вот так. Поднимай. Сюда. Укладывай. Держи маску, не отпускай.

Доктор на несколько секунд исчез из поля видимости, затем вернулся с заряженным гипошприцем, который немедленно использовал на Джиме.

Джим моргал из-под маски и смотрел все более осмысленно.

— Все, все, я вижу, что все не так плохо, как кажется, — бормотал рядом доктор, изучая показания трикодера. — Молодец, Джимми, а теперь просто полежи смирно минуту, я займусь остроухим.

— Мне не нужна помощь, доктор, — воспротивился Спок, но его уже усадили на единственный в помещении стул и Маккой что-то делал с его рукой.

— Конечно, не нужна. И спать тебе не нужно, и есть тоже, и вообще ты не человек…

— Я не человек, доктор.

— Я заметил, спасибо, — огрызнулся Маккой, убирая зеленую кровь и проверяя трикодером целостность кисти. — Жить будешь. Но будет больно некоторое время.

— Мне не требуется ваше внимание, Леонард. У вас есть настоящий пациент… — упрямо повторил он, но доктор показал, как мало ценит его мнение, занявшись лечением, которое тут же прервали.

В палате появились охранники, доктор Маккой начал что-то объяснять, шикая на Кирка, чтобы тот не смел вставать — Спок не вникал. У него совершенно не было сил воспринимать информацию. Это состояние должно было скоро пройти — достаточно было бы хорошей медитации и уверенности, что сегодняшние события не повторятся больше. Судя по всему, на первое ему не приходилось рассчитывать, а второе — Спок твердо решил, что отдаст долг Джиму как можно скорее и поможет ему переждать до возвращения матери где-нибудь подальше от этого учебного заведения.

Появились Сваровски, который, видимо, остался ночевать в колледже, прибежала Анжела и тут же принялась хлопотать над Кирком, хлюпая носом. Мальчишке вкололи кучу лекарств, отчего он через пару минут заснул. Медсестра трепетно держала его за руку. Охранники смотрели на остатки барокамеры, на Спока и что-то тихо говорили между собой. Появился полковник Дуглас с темными кругами под глазами и легким запахом алкоголя: скорее всего, после происшествия в столовой с одним из его учеников он снимал стресс виски.

«Случайность», «невозможно», «совпадение», «некомпетентность» — слова вылетали из ртов, но не желали складываться в осмысленную речь. Спок встряхнулся, он не должен позволять себе выпадать из реальности. Встав, он заложил руки за спину, слегка поморщившись от боли, и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

— Это не может быть случайностью, — возмущался Маккой, стоя чуть ли не нос к носу со Сваровски, и оба напоминали задиристых петухов.

— А я и не утверждаю, что это случайность. Слишком много случайностей на единицу времени, — не отставал тот. — Я думаю, это преступление, плохо продуманное, потому что, допустим, злоумышленник не слишком разбирался в человеческой психологии и элементарно не знал, что подобная частота совпадений вызовет сомнения и вопросы.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что злоумышленник — не землянин, — прищурился Маккой.

Дуглас покачал головой, прикрывая глаза от яркого света ламп рукой.

— Доктор, вы фантазируете. У нас нет доказательств. И инопланетян у нас тоже нет. Не считаете же вы что, мистер Спок способен на убийство?

Маккой выругался, неверяще качая головой. Сваровски посмотрел прямо на Спока, и в его взгляде как раз читалось, что он не исключает такую возможность. Тем не менее, он отступил.

— Я не знаю, что думать. Совпадения, случайности. В трех случаях из трех, когда с Джимом случалась беда, ваш вулканец оказывался рядом. По-моему, это о чем-то говорит.

— И, заметьте, все три раза, насколько я помню, именно мистер Спок помогал Джиму Кирку выжить! — перебил его Маккой.

— Мы слишком мало знаем о психологии других рас в космосе. Тем более, это гибрид. могут быть разные девиации. Довести до критического состояния, затем «спасти». Почему бы просто не спросить мистера Спока? У него наверняка найдется аргумент в свою защиту.

Спок обдумывал услышанное.

— Я могу понять, каким образом вы пришли к такому выводу, доктор, я действительно был с Джимом в моменты критической опасности для его жизни. Вы можете запросить провести для меня психологическую экспертизу земными и вулканскими специалистами. Предполагаю, если вы решитесь выдвинуть обвинение, Вулканская академия наук снимет мораторий на проведение исследования, — произнес он. Ему казалось, что в голосе звучит непростительно много эмоций: слышны были и удивление, и обида, и попытки «держать лицо». Он действительно мог понять, но от этого легче не становилось.

— Ему, как всегда, все равно, — заключил Сваровски, словно Спок только что признал, что действительно покушался на Джима Кирка. — Возможно, потому, что рассчитывает, что никто не будет выдвигать обвинение.

— Черт побери, перестаньте говорить о Споке в третьем лице! — вмешался Леонард Маккой. — Это любому очевидно, что он ни при чем. Любому! Кроме вас! Если продолжать делать допущения, то вы тоже прекрасно годитесь на роль центрального злодея! У вас был допуск к медкарте Джима с первого дня. Как именно вы подбирали ему лечение? Почему после двух месяцев ему стало только хуже? Почему его медицинская карта состоит из сплошных пустых станиц?

— Да как вы смеете! Вы!.. Вы никто и звать вас никак! Мистер… — он глянул на бейджик. — Мистер Маккой! Помню, «подающий надежды» интерн! Мы можете подавать их до конца дней, не уверен, что вы вообще Академию закончите!

— Ну давайте, перейдем на личности!

— Я заботился о Джиме все это время! Его медицинская карта не пустая, да, она закрыта для любопытных, но вы, конечно, не в курсе, сколько раз наши сервера пытались взломать именно ради этой карты, сколько раз мальчишку хотели вытащить на головидение, обсуждать с ним Тарсус, выяснить, действительно ли он не помнит или притворяется! Охрана на входе стоит не только для красивого словца! А вы тут всего два дня, мистер! Мне вообще кажется, что в Академии вас переоценили! Не знать элементарное устройство барокамеры! Оказаться не в состоянии вручную обеспечить открытие модуля!

— Я знаю ее устройство! — прорычал Маккой. — Механизм был неисправен!

— Брейк! — поморщился Дуглас, присаживаясь на край стола. Похоже, громкие звуки вызывали у него мигрень. — Джентльмены, держите себя в руках. Мы проведем тщательное расследование! Мистер Маккой, как я понимаю, именно вы пытались преодолеть защиту и получить доступ к личным делам учеников?

— Я пытался? Да я… да, я пытался, — хмыкнул Маккой, словно случайно наступив Споку на ногу. — Как я должен был заниматься лечением, не имея возможности сравнить анализ крови Джима с результатами за последние месяцы?

— Мои поздравления, мистер Маккой. Думаю, если вы решите когда-нибудь оставить врачебное поприще, вас с удовольствием возьмут куда-нибудь программистом. Защита была рассчитана на уровень А Шесть. Выше только звезды. И А Семь. Тем не менее, вы понимаете, что я не могу оставить в школе человека, который нарушил внутренние правила учреждения. Я не стану выдвигать обвинение против вас: ни за взлом, ни за оскорбления работающего персонала, — полковник кивнул в сторону надувшегося Сваровски, — вас вели благие намерения, и пока мы не знаем, как брешь в системе контроля могла отразиться на работе оборудования. Надеюсь, что не ваши попытки раздобыть информацию превратили исправную барокамеру в орудие убийства. — Он покачал головой. — Если это так, мы будем вынуждены выдвинуть обвинения. А пока, ваш контракт заканчивается сегодняшним днем, и в любом случае, вы знали, что это временная мера. Не беспокойтесь, о Джиме позаботятся. Мы глаз с него не спустим.

 — Мистер Маккой не имеет от… — вмешался Спок, но Леонард схватил его за больную руку, на секунду заставив потерять дар речи.

— Вот видите, мистер Спок, вы так и не дали мне закончить лечение, а все ваше вулканское упрямство! Сядьте немедленно, я воспользуюсь регенератором.

— Вы хотя бы удостоверились, что у него целы кости? — вмешался Сваровски, подходя вплотную, разглядывая пострадавшую руку.

— Естественно они не целы. Я вколол анальгетик и собирался реплицировать лангету. Но ваши охранники помешали! Как и закончить с регенерацией кожи, — язвительно ответил Маккой.

— Займитесь, доктор, — отдал распоряжение Дуглас, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. — Мистер Спок, какими бы странными вам ни казались предположения нашего врача, боюсь, подобные идеи могу возникнуть и у других людей. С сегодняшнего дня я категорически запрещаю вам приближаться к мистеру Кирку под угрозой исключения. Вы хорошо меня поняли? Это может закончиться межпланетным скандалом, и как бы я ни хотел его избежать, я не смогу замалчивать вашу роль, если вы продолжите в том же духе.

— В каком таком духе, мистер Дуглас? — удивился Маккой, не отрывая взгляда от регенерирующей кожи. — В духе вытаскивания Джима из очередной задницы?

— Манеры, мистер Маккой, — поморщился ректор. — Перед вами ученик. Даже два, если учитывать спящего. Мистер Спок понял, о чем я говорю, ведь так, мистер Спок?

— Подтверждаю, — ответил Спок, чувствуя, как закрываются глаза. Что бы ни вколол ему доктор Маккой, этот была не анестезия.

— Вам нужно отдохнуть, мистер Спок, — заметил Дуглас. — Я не хотел бы оставлять вас в лазарете. Вы в состоянии вернуться в вашу комнату?

— Да, сэр.

— Я останусь с мистером Кирком до утра, — заверил его доктор Маккой, не дав задать вопрос. — Все будет в порядке. Доктор Хачи Иро должен прилететь утренним рейсом.

Спок кивнул, не в силах спорить. Он не собирался исполнять приказ ректора, но в данный момент ему нужно было восстановить силы.

— Поулсон, проводи мистер Спока в общежитие, — кивнул Дуглас, и один из охранников встал за плечом вулканца. — Мы еще побеседуем с вами, боюсь, нам придется рассмотреть возможность вашего перевода в другое учебное заведение. Но вам все равно тут не нравилось, как я понял.

— Я настаиваю на проведении расследования, — сказал Спок, чувствуя, что глаза закрываются.

— Конечно, мы проведем расследование, — кивнул ректор. — Тщательное расследование. И будьте уверены, кто бы ни был в ответе за случившееся сегодня, мы его найдем.

 

 

***

Поулсон шел за ним молча, пока они не покинули здания. Мирно светили фонари, было довольно прохладно, окна в кампусе не горели — все давно спали. Слышно было, как шумит листва маленьких кленов, посаженых вдоль дорожки. Спок чуть не пропустил ступеньку в темноте, охранник придержал его за локоть.

— Мистер Спок, как у вас получилось разбить стекло? — неожиданно спросил он, когда они прошли еще метров тридцать. — Это же пластистекло, оно не бьется.

— Оно прочнее обычного усиленного, но тоже не идеально. А из-за изгиба в том месте оно было наиболее уязвимо. Возможно, вы знаете, пластистекло сделано по облегченному вулканскому аналогу. Вы же изучали сопротивление материалов в школе?

Поддержание разговора позволяло удерживать себя на грани и не засыпать.

— Да, когда-то, — Поулсон хмыкнул и зашагал уже рядом, приноравливаясь к шагу вулканца. — И все равно, это почти нереально.

— Для человека — возможно. Мой смешанный геном позволяет мне переносить большие нагрузки, чем доступно человеку.

— Круто.

До нужного корпуса они шли молча. Охранник довел его до двери комнаты.

— Выздоравливайте, мистер Спок. Надеюсь, тот мальчишка тоже поправится.

Спок наклонил голову, благодаря. Как закрылась дверь и как он дошел до кровати, он не помнил.

 

 

***

Утро началось с трезвонящего комма — доктор Маккой нашел его личный номер и прислал голосовое сообщение.

«Меня выставляют. Хачи Иро разводит руками — он не нашел у Джима ничего особо серьезного, что могло бы вызывать такие приступы. Лечение Сваровски он посчитал адекватным и собирается мониторить состояние пациента в дальнейшем. Слышишь? Они оставляют Джима здесь — под ответственность Сваровски, не хотят перевозить парня, пока не перепроверят еще раз. Не знаю, что еще могу сделать. Свяжись со мной, когда сможешь».

Значит, Джима не увезли. Что ж, он не рассчитывал, что это случится. Маккой покинул территорию колледжа, а сам Спок не имеет права приближаться к лазарету, пока там Кирк. Нет, с Джимом ничего не случится — слишком много рядом людей, слишком пристально сейчас за ним наблюдают камеры. И все же он чувствовал беспокойство, неуверенность, и знал, что избавится от этих чувств только тогда, когда злоумышленник будет найден, а Джим окажется рядом с матерью.

Спок на автомате отправился на завтрак, занятый поиском алгоритма. В первый раз на его памяти Джиму стало плохо, когда он вытащил его из-за окна. Это случилось ночью в лазарете. Парень тогда разве что не светился от ярости и разочарования. Никаких внешних воздействий не было, он ничего не ел и не пил.

Второй раз — после драки в комнате у Ларсона. Испытывал гнев, злость. Время — день. Нанесены минимальные физические повреждения. Лекарство, которое должно было купировать приступ, не сработало — или даже ухудшило ситуацию. Неподтверждено. Это только его домыслы.

Третий раз — отравление. Или аллергия. Отличные от прежних симптомы. День. В присутствии большого количества людей. (Нужно узнать у Маккоя результаты повторного анализа образцов).

Четвертый раз — покушение. Или действительно неисправность? Он не представлял, как его вмешательство в систему могло повлиять на функциональность оборудования. Предсказать, что он станет искать медкарту Джима, было невозможно. Что Маккой отменит снотворное Кирку и сам будет бодрствовать далеко заполночь — тоже. Джим мог просто задохнуться во сне, а к утру никаких улик уже не осталось бы. У кого был доступ к настройкам оборудования и кто в состоянии его запрограммировать? Анжела? Хуана, вторая медсестра, или ее сменщик, молчаливый медбрат с бейджиком, вечно спрятанным в карман? Сваровски? И он остается с Джимом!..

Первые два эпизода похожи. Последние два — резко выбиваются из линии. Что случилось между ними? Только одно значимое событие, звонок Вайноны Кирк и объявление, что она возвращается и Джима скоро увезут из колледжа.

У преступника до ее возвращения было еще шесть дней, чтобы проявить креативность. А у Спока не было ни единой зацепки, чтобы предотвратить новое нападение. Он даже не мог быть рядом с Джимом, чтобы просто вовремя отреагировать. Конечно, решение ректора можно было бы оспорить, но он не знал, сколько на это уйдет времени — определенно, не один час, да и в круг подозреваемых ректор попадал с тем же успехом, как и весь остальной персонал коллежда, то есть делиться с ним своими размышлениями было опасно.

У Спока в расписании стояла пара по ксенобиологии и семинар по мертвым языкам Земли, но он собирался пропустить и то, и другое, чтобы связаться с вулканским посольством и попросить содействия. Шансов, что Вулкан предоставит убежище мальчишке, чья жизнь находится под угрозой, было мало, но все же они не равнялись нулю. Нужно было связаться с Маккоем: человек с другой стороны охраняемого периметра мог быть очень полезен.

Спок вышел из столовой, собираясь вернуться к себе, когда его окликнули. Лежет смотрел исподлобья и, кажется, злился на Спока еще больше обычного.

— Пойдешь со мной. Ларри хочет тебя видеть.

Спок поднял брови в удивлении.

— Что же ему помешало прийти?

— Он хочет тебя видеть, но не хочет, чтобы его с тобой видели. Ты идешь, или мне позвать ребят, чтобы показали дорогу? — выплюнул парень.

— Да, я иду, — Спок подождал, пока Лежет пройдет вперед. Не было необходимости создавать конфликтную ситуацию, проще было выслушать, чего от него хотят.

Ларсон ждал в одной из удаленных рекреационных зон, стоя у узкого окошка. Результат неудачной проектировки, это место совершенно не пользовалось спросом. Сюда практически никто не заходил, а в часы занятий тем более не было ни души.

Ларсон пребывал в благодушном настроении.

— Привет, ушастый, — поприветствовал он Спока, после чего кивнул приятелю: — А тебе лучше вернуться, у тебя через пять минут тренировка.

— Может, я лучше останусь? — Лежет подозрительно зыркнул в сторону вулканца, но Ларсон покачал головой.

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Иди, вечером пересечемся. Ну?

Видимо, его авторитет был значительным, Лежет развернулся и исчез в коридоре. Ларсон еще пару минут помолчал, постукивая пальцами по подоконнику. Пауза была несколько театральной, но Спок не собирался ее прерывать вопросами, просто ждал.

— Ну, хорошо, — произнес Ларсон, словно продолжая начатый ранее разговор, — я слышал, что у парня опять неприятности — в двойном размере.

— Я могу предположить, что вы говорите о…

— Давай не будем называть имен, если не возражаешь. Ты правильно понял. Как твоя рука, кстати?

Спок мельком глянул на зафиксированную лангетой кисть.

— Благодарю, хорошо.

— Славненько. Что ж, танцуй, у меня для тебя королевский подарок.  


Спок недоуменно посмотрел на него. Ларсон возвел глаза к потолку и вздохнул.

— Видно, не судьба мне увидеть танцующего вулканца. Ладно, думаю, что с тебя хватит пробивания разных поверхностей неподходящими для этого предметами. Да и пацан так хотел получить свой билетик. Держи. — Он вложил ему в руку квадратную карточку. — Знаешь, где у нас проходит автоматическая доставка? Передай своему приятелю подарок в обед, в час, рядом с проходной. Он сообразит, что делать.

В пластик карточки были вдавлены слова: «Автоматическая доставка грузов», внутри пластика прощупывался чип. Догадаться, для чего эта карточка может служить, не составляло труда.

— Почему? — без этого вопроса можно было и обойтись, но Спок не удержался. Ларсон пожал плечами.

— Может, мне захотелось поиграть в Санта Клауса?.. А может быть, ты мне нравишься в глубине сердца – где-то ну очень-очень глубоко? — Видя, что этот ответ не удовлетворил спрашивающего, Ларсон снова вздохнул. — Предположим, я поверил, что ты угрохал Фила ненамеренно. Но тебе тут не место. Свалишь — всем будет хорошо, и чем быстрее свалишь, тем лучше. А то не нравится мне, как развиваются события. Пусть развиваются дальше где-нибудь не здесь.

— Спасибо.

— Попадетесь — второй раз фею-крестную я изображать не буду, ферштейн?

— Я передам.

— Будь так любезен! И не будь идиотом, не свети своей кредиткой. Иногда такие элементарные вещи приходится объяснять! И уши прикрой чем-нибудь!

— До указанного часа осталось не слишком много времени, мне нужно идти, — прервал его Спок.

— Круто! — Ларсон чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности. — Ему тут красную дорожку расстелили, а он, вместо того, чтобы проникнуться благодарностью, вытер ноги и побежал!

— Я не улавливаю связи…

— Ты невероятное чмо, вулканец. Вали.

Спок еще сомневался, но Ларсон помахал рукой у него перед носом и добавил чуть ли не со злостью:

— Вали давай, спасай мир! Или кого там тебе нужно спасать. В другой раз станцуешь. Стриптиз. Если будешь полным идиотом и вернешься.

Спок не стал дослушивать, догадываясь, что больше ничего полезного из словесного потока не извлечет, еще раз кивнул на прощание и пошел к выходу. В конце концов времени действительно было мало.


	6. Chapter 6

Второй барокамеры в колледже не было, Джим понял это сразу, как открыл глаза. Но даже если бы она была, теперь залезть в эту банку его не заставили бы и под угрозой смерти. Вполне объяснимо, что у него проклюнулась клаустрофобия. Даже в просторной палате, под пробивающимся через жалюзи теплым солнечным лучом, который его разбудил, он чувствовал нехватку воздуха. Стоило ему дернуться, просыпаясь, как к нему сразу же подскочила Анжела, подошел Маккой, Сваровски и еще высокий скандинавской внешности доктор. Этот доктор не забыл представиться и даже пожал руку, отчего Маккой вдруг стал прятать глаза — вспомнил их с Джимом знакомство, что ли?  
  
— У нас проблема, молодой человек. Ваша медицинская карта оказалась полностью стертой, — печально, с каким-то мягким акцентом объявил скандинав со странным именем Хачи Иро. — Нам удалось раздобыть какие-то данные, сохранившиеся на локальных серверах, но они относятся к вашему раннему детству, и для нашего случая пользу представляют небольшую. Так что сейчас мы будем вас обследовать со всей тщательностью и нудностью, на которую способны три разнопрофильных врача. Два с половиной, — с улыбкой подколол он Маккоя. — Вы, я надеюсь, не против? Ваш случай меня очень заинтересовал, хотелось бы верить, что я смогу вам помочь.  
  
Джим для начала с удовольствием бы послушал объяснения того, что случилось ночью, о чем и заявил, ничуть не смущаясь.  
  
— Оборудование вышло из строя, Джим, и мы не знаем, почему. Возможно, это технический дефект или какой-то вирус. Я отказываюсь верить, что это могло быть умышленное покушение, прости, — покачал головой Сваровски. — Сейчас техники перепроверяют компьютер и изучают барокамеру. Ты всех перепугал, парень. И теперь мы тебя из лазарета точно не выпустим, пока все не прояснится окончательно.  
  
— А где Спок? — требовательно спросил Кирк.  
  
— У себя, полагаю, — пожал плечами врач. — Вся необходимая медицинская помощь была ему оказана, не было оснований оставлять его в лазарете.  
  
— Ему можно будет ко мне зайти?  
  
— Ему запретили, Джим, — вмешался Маккой. — Не переживай. Мы с этим разберемся. Сперва нужно позаботиться о твоем здоровье. Ты готов?  
  
А что ему оставалось?  
  
Следующий час был заполнен кажущимися бесконечными анализами, вопросами, сканированиями, тестами. Его проверяли и перепроверяли по кругу, после чего оставили завтракать в компании Анжелы. На обсуждение результатов подошел Дуглас, Джим слышал его баритон за дверями, о чем-то спорящий с другими голосами. Потом полковник зашел к нему в палату, Анжела деликатно исчезла.  
  
— Ну, как ты? — казалось, что его усы обвисли еще печальнее. Джим пожал плечами. — Доктор говорит, что у тебя неплохие анализы с учетом того, что с тобой вчера случилось. Ты везунчик, Кирк, исключительно полезное качество для будущего офицера Звездного флота.  
  
— Я не собираюсь в Звездный флот.  
  
— У тебя есть время обдумать эту перспективу. В любом случае, знай, тебя без помощи не оставят. И в память о твоем отце, и из-за того, что тебе пришлось перенести на Тарсусе. Для таких, как ты, в Академии всегда будут квоты.  
  
— А как же моя аллергия? — прищурился Кирк. — Хорош офицер, на него чихнули и он умер.  
  
— Ну, не всем предназначена полевая работа, кто-то должен и мозгами работать. А ты парень шустрый, даже слишком. Найдут тебе применение. Не переживай. Да и аллергию твою мы обязательно победим. В конце концов, ты у нас третий месяц. Это, конечно, не мало, но и не так уж что бы много. Мы же не волшебники, и даже не специализированное медицинское учреждение. В Нешвиле у Академии есть своя больница и исследовательский центр. Это всего в часе лета отсюда. Есть предложение отвезти тебя туда. Все равно учеба практически закончилась, и никто не заставит тебя проходить тесты в этом году. Так что, завтра отправляешься. — Он помолчал. — Мистер Хачи Иро хотел забрать тебя в свою больницу в Сан-Франциско, но удалось его убедить, что для тебя пока перелет в пять часов — слишком большая нагрузка. Доктор Сваровски постоянно работает как раз в Нешвиле, у него там очень хорошая команда…  
  
— Через шесть дней прилетит мама…  
  
— И я лично привезу ее к тебе, и дальше вы будете вдвоем решать, что делать, — заверил Дуглас. — Я не теряю надежды убедить ее оставить тебя в колледже. Но если нет, значит нет.  
  
— Меня вчера чуть не угробили в этой вашей барокамере. Прямо хоть в рекламный проспект колледжа вставляй: «Вас ждут высококлассное обучение и невероятные приключения, на всю жизнь запомните! Если выживете!».  
  
— Джим, поверишь, мы все делаем, чтобы разобраться. Вызвали ребят из специального отдела, они ищут зацепки, но пока сходятся на том, что это техническая неполадка. Ужасающая, несправедливая. Кто может хотеть причинить тебе зло, Джим? Кому ты мог перейти дорогу? Послушай, как звучит — это же чистая паранойя! Ты везунчик, но везет тебе и на плохое, и на хорошее. Никто не виноват в этом.  
  
— То есть, в барокамере хрякнулась программа, и репликатор тоже сошел с ума и подсунул мне отраву, — начал закипать Джим, — и все это случайности.  
  
— Или мировой заговор, спешите видеть: космические пираты проникли в школу, чтобы уничтожить свидетеля, — сложил руки на груди Дуглас. — Прости, Джим, но не стоит переоценивать собственную значимость. Никто не станет устраивать такой цирк, чтобы избавиться от несовершеннолетнего пацана. В крайнем случае, если бы и вправду речь шла о криминальной составляющей, тебя просто убили бы, без попыток выставить это, как случайность. Да и свидетелем чего ты мог быть? Если речь о Тарсусе, то там еще четыре тысячи выживших свидетелей! Ну чем ты мог насолить предполагаемым преступникам? А на репликатор ты зря — твой обед проверяли дважды, Сваровски и этот парень из Медицинской Академии. Никаких следов токсичных веществ. Это твой организм выкидывает коленца. А с этим как раз будут разбираться в Нешвиле. Ну так как, договорились? Ты не буянишь, спокойно принимаешь лекарства, что тебе назначит Сваровски, едешь в больничку, там ждешь маму, и потом мы решаем, что делать дальше?  
  
— А я доеду до Нешвила? — прищурился Джим.  
  
Полковник закатил глаза, тоже теряя терпение.  
  
— Ну, ты, парень, вообще… Я лично тебя туда доставлю, передам врачам из рук в руки. Заодно и психологические тесты тебе там проведут, а то уж больно ты зациклился на мании преследования. На всякий случай, с тобой все время кто-то будет рядом. До обеда посидит Анжела, потом Хуана ее сменит. На ночь здание закроют, но специально ради тебя дежурить будет Томас, он будет заходить каждый час, или, если хочешь, вообще за дверью посидит. Даже не знаю, что еще придумать, чтобы ты почувствовал себя в безопасности.  
  
— Спока пригласите, — буркнул Джим. — Возможно, я почувствую себя в безопасности.  
  
Дуглас покачал головой.  
  
— Понимаю, у тебя почти импринтинг. Тебе кажется, что он тебя два раза спас, образовалась положительная связь.  
  
— Четыре.  
  
— Хм, когда успел?

 — Вызвал врачей, когда у меня начался приступ в лазарете. Помог, когда не сработали таблетки у Ботаника в квартире. В столовой тоже он был. И вчера ночью…

— В столовой он был, да, но спас тебя Маккой, — нахмурился Дуглас. — И все же, четыре момента, когда твое здоровье под угрозой, и каждый раз этот вулканец рядом. Если бы я искал заговоры, то начал бы отсюда.

— Чего? — удивился Джим.

— У парня погиб отец, порвалась семейная связь, насколько нам известно, это может сильно выбить из колеи и взрослого вулканца, а тут подросток. На Земле он оторван от всего, к чему привык, и, возможно, это было не самое умное решение — привозить его сюда, но посол Сарек был очень уважаем во всех кругах, так что мы постарались сделать все возможное, чтобы его сын почувствовал себя на Земле как дома. За весь учебный год он не нашел себе друзей, часто был замечен в драках и стал причиной физического недомогания одного из студентов. Полгода после случая с мистером Калки его не было ни видно, ни слышно, а тут ты, и опять он на первых ролях. Не удивлюсь, если ребята из следственной группы обратят на него внимание в первую очередь.

— Да, вот это уже параноидальная теория.

— Уж поосновательней твоей будет — фактов хоть отбавляй, хотя и домыслов хватает. Так что давай оставим фантазии и расследования специалистам, ты думай о здоровье, а уж взрослые разберутся с остальным. Договорились?

— Маккой?

— Инфернальный ребенок, — вздохнул ректор. — У Маккоя закончился контракт, он покинул территорию колледжа. Еще вопросы?

— Вы позовете Спока?

— Нет. Для него будет лучше, если вас не будут больше видеть вместе. Да и что у вас общего? Вы же разные поколения, разные расы, да и характер у него не сахар. Кстати, у тебя тоже, да и с чего ты взял, что он заинтересован в общении с тобой?

Джим нахохлился, зыркая глазами. Действительно, с чего это он взял, что Спок вот прям возьмет и прибежит сразу? Ясно, что у него хватило порядочности не бросить Джима в критической ситуации, но разве это что-то между ними поменяло? Да они даже не разговаривали нормально ни разу! Верно, но… Но разве обязательно нужны слова, чтобы понять, что рядом с тобой человек, которому можешь верить, который не забудет о тебе, когда в тебе отпадет надобность? А еще, мелдинг — это было так правильно! А еще… мы в ответе за тех, кого спасли, и кто спасал нас. Наверное. По крайней мере, Джим чувствовал именно так, и отчего-то ему казалось, что вулканец разделяет его чувства.

— Абы с кем мелдингом не занимаются, — выдал он перл, и полковник на секунду потерял дар речи.

— Ладно. Все. Хватит на сегодня. Выздоравливай. Завтра я тебя отвезу в Нешвил, и пускай другие с тобой разговаривают.

— А там мне помогут вспомнить?

Дуглас оглянулся в дверях.

— Все может быть. А что, появились какие-то подвижки?

— Не знаю. Может быть.

Он бы не стал называть подвижками несколько смутных воспоминаний о том, как он идет по побуревшей траве какого-то космодрома или сидит в душной комнатке, а незнакомый парень заполняет на него карточку, при этом все время промахивается мимо нужны клавиш, словно компьютером пользуется раз в год. Может быть, это просто сон. Как и спасательная капсула, в которой он летит куда-то, замирая от ужаса при мысли, что навсегда останется один в бесконечной пустоте космоса. Это же не может быть его воспоминанием?

— А правда, что через мелдинг можно прочитать мысли и увидеть воспоминания? Восстановить память?

— Понятия не имею, — отрезал полковник. — Но, если хочешь, пошлю запрос в вулканское посольство. Если такое возможно, попробуем найти тебе целителя. Главное, не занимайся самодеятельностью. Мне не нужен второй Калки, пускающий слюни в подушку. Я ясно выразился?

— Да, сэр.

— Ладно, не злись, — смягчился Дуглас. — Все будет хорошо. Мы справимся.

 

 

***

Время в лазарете тянулось как резина. Постоянно хотелось спать, и мысли разбредались, как стадо овец у неумелого овчара. Лекарство, что ему вкололи утром, наверняка имело седативный эффект, Джим клевал носом над завтраком и принесенный Анжелой фильм не смог посмотреть — было трудно фокусировать взгляд. Тогда он просто завалился на кровать носом к стенке и даже позволил медсестре укрыть себя одеялом. Когда кто-то потрогал его за плечо, он решил, что это Анжела и даже буркнул, чтобы его оставили в покое.

— Джим?

Нет, это была не Анжела. Резкий скачок адреналина быстро прогнал сон из глаз. Рядом с его кроватью стоял Спок и хмурился.

— Прошу прощения, что разбудил, но у нас мало времени.

— Спок, ты пришел! Класс! Как ты пробрался?

Спок кивнул в сторону окна.

— Ага, а мне нельзя было за окна лазить, — припомнил Кирк.

— Мне хватило благоразумия воспользоваться пожарной лестницей, и в этой палате за окном балкон. Джим, ты сказал, что хочешь покинуть территорию колледжа. Твое намерение не изменилось?

Кирк подобрался, ловя на лету.

— Нет, я готов, в любой момент. И как мы это сделаем?

— Следуй за мной, все объяснения позже, хорошо? Ты в состоянии?

— Ага, только одежды нет. — На кровать тут же положили сложенную форму.

— Реплицированный стандарт на твой рост. У нас двадцать пять минут, чтобы дойти до места.

— Ты все продумал? — хмыкнул Джим, натягивая брюки.

— Я не уверен в этом на сто процентов, но в столь ограниченное время было бы сложно организовать лучше.

— Меня станут искать?

— Обязательно. Но не раньше двух часов. Мисс Харпер в данный момент занята звонками, коммутатор лазарета перегружен. До обеда ей будет не до тебя. А мимо поста на выходе мы проходить не будем.

— А на пожарке нас не увидят?

— Ты переоцениваешь наблюдательность землян. И мы не станем пользоваться пожарным выходом.

Этого было достаточно. Перед тем, как уйти, Джим переложил на кровати подушки и укрыл их одеялом. Получилось не очень похоже, но, если смотреть от двери, его отсутствие не сразу бросалось в глаза.

Спок повел его через общий балкон, но не дойдя до пожарной лестницы, залез в одну из палат, в которой было приоткрыто окно. Там на кровати, подключенный к полудюжине различных аппаратов, лежал парень, совершенно не реагируя на шум, что они произвели.

— Здесь всегда открыто окно до обеда, — тихо сказал Спок, и Джиму показалось, что он избегает смотреть на человека на кровати.

— Он не проснется?

— Я не знаю, — голос у Спока стал немного жестче. — Статистическая вероятность, что он проснется именно сейчас, равна приблизительно трем тысячным процента. Как бы мне ни хотелось озвучить другие цифры.

— Это тот парень, да?

— У нас нет времени, — отрезал Спок, осторожно выглянул в коридор и сделал знак Джиму следовать за ним. Они зашли в лифт, и Спок нажал минусовой этаж.

Наблюдать за таким Споком, сосредоточенным, собранным, «эффективным» и каким-то неожиданно взрослым, было до странного здорово. Джим чувствовал, как ровно гудит адреналин в крови, не слишком сильно, но достаточно, чтобы снова чувствовать себя живым, а не инвалидом, прикованным к лазарету.

Они долго шли по одному из коридоров с аварийным освещением, который никак не кончался.

— Доставочные туннели, — по ходу объяснил Спок. — Это избыточная информация для учеников, но не слишком закрытая. Система туннелей связывает все здания учебного городка. Доставка осуществляется в основном в ночное время, но иногда бывают исключения. Проходной пункт тоже находится под землей и обслуживается автоматически.

— И как мы его пройдем?

— Ларсон передал тебе ключ. Как обещал.

— Серьезно? — Джим даже остановился на секунду.

— Люди довольно часто поступают нелогично, — заметил Спок, чуть замедляя шаг, чтобы Джим успел подстроиться под его ритм.

— Если он опять проводил над тобой какой-нибудь психологический эксперимент, я вернусь и…

— Мы пришли. Еще минута и пятнадцать секунд. — Они стояли прямо перед массивной стальной перегородкой.

— Да по тебе можно часы сверять. А если бы не успели, если бы я не смог идти достаточно быстро? — почему-то шепотом спросил Джим. Спок кинул на него нечитаемый взгляд.

— Я способен нести груз твоего веса достаточно долгое время, не теряя скорости, если тебя интересуют гипотетические возможности.

Прерывая их разговор, перегородка поползла вверх, видимо, считав кодовый сигнал с чипа. Они проскользнули под плитой еще до того, как она закончила свой путь. Из помещения вели около десятка коридоров, закрытых такими же дверями. К счастью, им не пришлось гадать, куда идти дальше. Тот же автоматический сигнал открыл для них следующую дверь, и они, не сговариваясь, ускорили шаги, видя невдалеке дневной свет.

Они уже почти вышли из туннеля, как Спок неожиданно перехватил Джима за руку и дернул к стене, где лежала глубокая тень. Джим не сразу сообразил, что у выхода появился черный силуэт человека и двинулся в их сторону. Паника подкатила к горлу — вот так, в последний момент, и все насмарку? Джим вцепился в руку вулканца, неожиданно ощутив под пальцами прохладу пластиковой лангеты. Непонятно почему, это заставило его собраться. Возможно, зайдя со света, этот человек их не заметит? Им должно повезти!

Охранник, а видимо это был он, говорил по рации, продолжая спускаться. В туннеле четко слышалось каждое слово.

— Сигнал сработал дважды, опять неполадки с автоматикой? Второй раз на этой неделе… — сетовал кто-то невидимый на другом конце линии.

— Третий. И круче, чем вчерашние неполадки в лазарете, я у нас никогда не видел, — ответил охранник, подходя все ближе.

— И не говори! Охренеть можно, чуть не убили пацана. Повезло, что вытащили… — продолжал вещать невидимы собеседник. Джим чувствовал, как сердце грохочет прямо в горле. Спок рядом с ним подобрался, готовый, если понадобится, действовать. Охранник был уже в двух шагах, и Джим на секунду поверил, что пронесло, как резко включился фонарик, и луч света скользнул по их лицам.

— Действительно, повезло… — ответил охранник, глядя прямо на них. Джим успел разглядеть бейдж, прикрепленный к карману, и прочитать «Поулсон», как охранник резко отвел от них луч фонаря и пошел спускаться дальше к двери, белое пятно света прыгало по бетону перед ним. — Не каждому так везет, Никсон, не каждому. Ладно, у входа никого нет, я проверю коридоры, открой мне.

Открылась и закрылась стальная плита, и они, опять не сговариваясь, поспешили прочь из туннеля.

— Что это было? — спросил Кирк, глядя на задумчивое выражение лица спутника.

— Я не знаю, — покачал тот головой. — Позже.

За ангаром и площадкой с припаркованными машинами шла неширокая дорога. Там, у обочины, стояли еще несколько машин и общественный кар в ожидании пассажиров. Спок быстро направился к нему, вставил кредитку и вывел маршрут. Джим перехватил его за запястье.

— Не надо. Вычислят через полчаса.

— Через два часа сорок минут, не раньше. Маршрут короче. И мы все равно на этом не поедем, — ответил Спок, подтверждая заказ и закрывая дверь снаружи.

— Пешком мы далеко не уйдем.

— А кто сказал, что вы пойдете пешком? — раздалось из машины, стоящей позади кара. За опущенным водительским стеклом ухмылялся Маккой. — Тебе нужно персональное приглашение, Джимми?

Кирк проглотил вопросы и нырнул на заднее сидение, Спок сел сзади с другой стороны. Машина тронулась.

— Спасибо, Леонард. Вы очень вовремя, — сказал Спок и повернулся к Джиму с серьезным видом. — Пристегнись, пожалуйста.

Пока Джим мысленно возмущался, пристегиваясь, Маккой тихо фыркал от смеха.

— Это тебе очень повезло, что я успел. Знаешь, обычно за час такие дела не делают. Мне только на дорогу ушло сорок минут.

— Я приношу свои извинения, доктор, и благодарю за помощь. Вы были не обязаны…

— Парни, ладно, хватит расшаркиваться, а? Куда мы едем? — вмешался Джим.

— У меня у деда домик под Атлантой. Пересидите там несколько дней, а потом отправим вас в Сан-Франциско, встречать миссис Кирк. В доме вода, свет, запас еды еще со времен гражданской войны, наверное. Будете сидеть тихо, чтобы вас никто не видел. Мне звонить только в крайнем случае. Лекарства я оставлю и сам постараюсь наведаться сразу как смогу. Сейчас выедем на семьдесят вторую, и включу автопилот.

— Ты пользуешься автопилотом? — возмутился Джим.

— Представь себе, иногда свободные руки в машине очень нужны. К примеру, проверить, на каком ты сейчас свете и не собираешься ли порадовать нас очередным приступом.

— Я в отличной форме, док, честно. Мне давно так хорошо не было.

— Ну и славно, посиди смирно немного.

Маккой завозился с маршрутизатором, а Кирк повернулся к сидевшему как-то слишком тихо Споку.

— Эй, я не успел сказать тебе спасибо, — тихо пробормотал Джим. Вулканец повернул к нему голову и просто кивнул. — Ты тоже был не обязан…

— Твоя жизнь находится под угрозой, было логично попытаться вывести тебя из-под удара, — так же тихо ответил Спок.

— Я только не понимаю, почему охранник нас отпустил…

— Я тоже не понимаю. Это нетипичное поведение. У меня нет ответа, — устало сказал Спок. — Я вообще все меньше понимаю людей. Почему Ларсон дал тебе чип? Почему Поулсон просто дал нам уйти? Почему доктор Маккой бросил все дела и, рискуя своим дальнейшим образованием и работой, приехал нам помочь? Почему ты, когда никто не просил тебя вмешиваться, встал со мной рядом и готов был драться со старшекурсниками? Я действительно не понимаю. Это нелогично!

Все это было сказано ровным голосом, но Джиму показалось, что ему сейчас открыли больше, чем планировали. Спок выглядел утомленным и больным.

— Эй, — Джим осторожно приподнял его зафиксированную лангетой кисть. — А вот это ты понимаешь?

— Это было логично. У меня не было времени искать другой вариант.

— Другой вариант — менее болезненный и не такой экстремальный? Просто ты решил, что так правильно, и это было, черт возьми, правильно. Если бы не ты, я бы… — он чуть не задохнулся от осознания собственно смертности, накрывшего с головой. — Спок, ты не представляешь, что для меня сделал. И вчера, и в тот раз, когда нырял в мое сознание. Это… Может, для того же Ботаника этот чип — тоже способ сделать что-то правильно — по своему правильно. И тот охранник, он же понял, кто мы… Иногда нужно сделать то, что кажется глупым или нелогичным, но без этого ты не сможешь дальше существовать целым. Останется чувство, что ты совершил ошибку, пропустил главное. Я не мог просто уйти и оставить тебя одного с Ботаником и его парнями, я бы уважать себя перестал. А ты… вот с этим, — он снова коснулся лангеты, — никакая моя бравада не сравнится. Это настолько больше…

— Ты действительно думаешь, что не сравнится? — Спок смотрел внимательно, словно пытался и вправду прочитать ответ на его лице.

— Джим… — вмешался Маккой, и Кирк только сейчас заметил, что доктор уже некоторое время не ведет машину, а протиснувшись между креслами водит трикодером над рукою вулканца, — оставь его в покое ненадолго. А ты наклонись ко мне.

Спок послушно двинулся вперед и тут же получил укол гипо в шею.

— И не благодари. Вообще, мог и сразу сказать, что тебе больно, — заметил Маккой. — Поспи, Джим, нам ехать еще три часа.

 

 

***

Дедушкин домик оправдывал свое название. Деревянный, выкрашенный в серый цвет, с небольшим мезонином и с просторной террасой, он стоял немного на отшибе от остальных домов, к крыльцу вела небольшая подъездная аллея. Не хватало только флага у входа. На террасе были прикреплены качели, в углу стояло рассохшееся кресло.

Джим с удовольствием оглядывался, Спок тоже изучал обстановку с интересом. Дом был забит старой раритетной мебелью, хотя на кухне обнаружился и современный холодильник и репликатор предпоследней модели.

— Ну все, располагайтесь. Надеюсь, репликатором пользоваться умеете. Окна поляризованы, так что не беспокойтесь за свет. Никто не должен прийти, соседи знают, что я иногда приезжаю, и они не любопытные. Головизор, компьютер подключен к сети. Все условия. Из дома лучше не выходите и стрельбу по банкам не устраивайте. У меня завтра — послезавтра дежурства. Потом,надеюсь, два дня выходных, и я появлюсь… — рассказывал Маккой, показывая, где что. Спок, вот смотри, это аптечка. Обезболивающие здесь. Вот это — Джиму, если вдруг… Надеюсь, никаких «вдруг» не будет, у него были чистые анализы в последний раз — почти чистые, небольшой дисбаланс…

— Леонард? — остановил его Спок и достал из кармана небольшую флешку. Джим сразу сунул любопытный нос.

— Что это?

— Твоя медицинская карта. Среди прочего, — ответил Спок Джиму и снова повернулся к Маккою. — Я не думаю, Леонард, что вы сможете проконсультироваться с данными, сохраненными в лазарете колледжа, а мне кажется, эта информация может быть вам полезной в исследованиях.

— Ах ты… когда успел?! — Маккой осторожно взял флешку, словно она могла разбиться.

— До того, как позвал вас к компьютеру вчера ночью.

— А знаешь ли ты, что это единственный экземпляр личного дела Джима? Я бы тебя расцеловал, но нет времени, — он глянул на часы. — О, со мной пытались связаться из колледжа, как мило. Ладно, официально я вне зоны доступа вместе с Эзри, она точно прикроет. Я перезвоню им попозже, вдруг что интересное скажут. — Он с неохотой отдал флешку обратно Споку. — У меня не будет времени посмотреть, дежурство предстоит горячее. Подержи у себя, как приеду, сразу засяду. Да… и если все-таки будет критическая ситуация, за домом в гараже драндулет на ходу, и даже кажется заправленный. До Атланты доедете, больница там хорошая. Если же вдруг решите продолжать самостоятельно, или я позвоню, в трех улицах к северу станция флаеров, там в коробке даже карточка неиспользованная на тысячу миль, но мне бы было спокойнее, если бы, вернувшись, я нашел вас здесь же.

— Спасибо, доктор.

— И переоденьтесь во что-нибудь. Найдете одежду… там, — он невразумительно махнул рукой в сторону лестницы на второй этаж. — Ну, ладно, все, поехал…

Джим видел, что Маккой охотнее остался бы с ними и посидел за компьютером, изучая содержимое флешки, но выбора не было. За ним закрылась дверь, Спок с Джимом переглянулись.

— Выберем комнаты, переоденемся и сообразим что-нибудь пожевать? — предложил план Джим, Спок кивнул.

 

  
Выбрать комнату не составило труда. Джим облюбовал себе одну с кроватью, накрытой клетчатым пледом, со старинной дорожной картой Штатов на стене. Спок по каким-то своим соображениям решил остаться в соседней, наверное, чтобы караулить, не случится ли что с Джимом. В одной из комнат на первом этаже обнаружился набор шахмат. Джим заметил, как Спок задержал на нем взгляд.

— Играешь?

— Давно не играл. Больше года.

— Классно, будет чем заняться. А кто тебя учил?

— Моя мама гроссмейстер, — Джим готов был поставить деньги, что в привычно ровном голосе вулканца проскользнули нотки гордости.

— Нет, что серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

— Слушай… — Джим замялся. — Нас будут искать и наверняка обратятся к твоей маме, у нее тоже могут быть проблемы, мне жаль, что из-за меня…

— Она в криостазисе. Месячные процедуры. Эта очень хорошая клиника. Ее не разбудят до окончания лечения, даже если кто-то будет очень настаивать, — покачал головой Спок. — Если бы я мог с ней связаться, то посоветовался бы с ней в первую очередь. Возможно, у твоей проблемы существовало иное решение… … Я еще плохо разбираюсь в устройстве социальной жизни на Земле. Ты полностью зависим от взрослых, и они имеют право решать за тебя даже в жизненно важных вопросах. Мне казалось, земляне взрослеют быстро, быстрее, чем мы, но возраст персональной ответственности на Земле, оказывается, значительно сдвинут.

— А на Вулкане?

— На Вулкане я совершеннолетний.

— Класс, и во сколько у вас совершеннолетие? А я тоже, выходит, совершеннолетний?

Спок глянул на него краем глаза.

— Нет, Джим. Этот статус получает каждый вулканский ребенок после прохождения теста на зрелость. — Он помолчал и добавил. — В семь лет.

— Во сколько? — Джим слегка опешил: вулканские дети уделывали земных на раз плюнуть. — И что за тест? — спросил он с любопытством.

— Кахс-ван. Тест на выживание, десять дней в пустыне в одиночестве без припасов.

Джим замолчал надолго, они успели вернуться в кухню, где он заказал две порции пасты.

— Ты не против итальянской еды?

— У меня нет особых предпочтений.

Что-то Джим намудрил с настройками, потому что сыра в тарелках оказалось с небольшую гору. Спок осторожно попробовал еду.

— А девочки тоже проходят? — продолжил Джим с того места, где остановился.

— Тоже.

— Охренеть. — Он опять замолчал, задумчиво жуя. Спок тоже казался задумчивым и к еде едва прикоснулся. В конце концов это заметил и Джим. — Слушай, тебе не нравится?

— Кажется, я не люблю итальянскую кухню, — признал вулканец.

— Ну, а что не сказал?

— Я не знал. Кроме того, вулканцы легко адаптируются к любой еде. И поскольку ты выбрал блюдо вполне вегетарианское, остальное не имеет значения.

— То есть, не важно, чего ты сам хочешь? Что за ерунда… — Джим выхватил у него тарелку из-под носа, заметив проблеск паники в глазах Спока. — Эй, я тебе сейчас чего-нибудь другого сделаю! Не впадай в ступор! Надеюсь, я не нарушил кучу табу, относящихся к приему пищи?

— Я не хотел тебя затруднять.

— Ты и не затрудняешь. Две кнопки тыкнуть, велика нагрузка. Салат: помидоры, руккола, оливки, фета — подойдет?

— Вполне.

Джим поставил перед ним тарелку, сел напротив и уставился на ужинающего вулканца, подперев ладонью подбородок.

— И как ты прошел тест на выживание, интересно.

— Как ты говоришь, нажать на две кнопки я в состоянии, — глянул на него Спок исподлобья.

— А я тоже тест проходил, — сказал Джим. — На выжимаемость, шучу, выживаемость. Правда, не десять дней, а три. И не в пустыне, а в горах. Сбежал из лагеря, хотел посмотреть, насколько высоко заберусь. Еле нашли.

— Зачем?

— Что, зачем?

— Зачем ты отправился в горы?

— Мне было интересно.

— Ты оправился в опасное путешествие, не позаботившись оповестить кого-либо, если я верно понял, просто потому что тебе было интересно?

Джим заерзал на стуле.

— Мне было лет десять, в лагере была скукота, а до гор было рукой подать. Я впервые видел горы. Что, хочешь сказать, что ты бы устоял?

Спок смотрел на него с каким-то странным выражением лица.

— Я никогда бы не подверг свою жизнь опасности просто так. И не пошел бы в горы только для того, чтобы посмотреть. — Он задумался. — Или, в крайнем случае, продумал бы, как вернуться, сообщил, куда направляюсь…

— Да, ну и скучная у тебя, должно быть, жизнь, — Джим рассмеялся. — Зато, теперь понятнее, почему у вас возраст ответственности такой низкий.

— Я не стал бы оценивать мою жизнь, как скучную.

— Да, с походами через пустыню в семь лет — не соскучишься, — кивнул Джим и замялся. — Я бы с тобой пошел.

— Кахс-ван — это одиночный тест, объединение в группы не предполагается… — начал разъяснять Спок.

— Да я не об этом, ладно, не важно, — Джим смутился и слинял из-за стола к утилизатору, а потом к раковине, вымыть тарелку. Спок поднялся следом и встал рядом с ним у раковины.

— Я понимаю, о чем ты. Спасибо, — сказал он тихо. — Тогда, в пустыне, мне очень хотелось, чтобы рядом был друг. Настолько сильно, что… — Спок прикрыл глаза, вспоминая. — Он пришел. Наверное, почувствовал телепатический зов. Наверное, я недостаточно вулканец, раз не смог это контролировать. Он спас мне жизнь, а сам умер. С тех пор у меня с друзьями… сложно.

Джим не знал, что сказать.

— Я сожалею.

— Он прожил славную жизнь. Мы похоронили его на семейной земле.

— А его родители…

Спок моргнул.

— Ай-Чайа — сехлат, он был моим домашним питомцем. Мы выросли вместе.

— Вроде собаки? — предположил Джим, и ему показалось, что у Спока дернулась щека.

— Да, что-то наподобие.

Джим помолчал, вспоминая странную саблезубую зверюгу из головидео с разбившегося падда, затем шумно вдохнул.

— То есть, твоим единственным другом был домашний питомец? И это нормально?

— Я не знаю, что в данном случае считается нормально, — сказал Спок, защищаясь, но Джим сам сбавил обороты.

— У меня было много друзей. Но не уверен, что кто-либо из них пошел бы за мной в пустыню…

— Я предпочел бы, что бы за мной в пустыню больше никто не шел, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь еще умер.

— Я очень постараюсь не умереть.

Спок повернулся к нему и посмотрел очень пристально.

— Постарайся, пожалуйста!

Повисшая после этого пауза просто звенела.

— Ладно, наверное, нам лучше на боковую. Это был долгий день, — разбил Джим тревожную тишину.

— Ложись, я хотел бы еще посмотреть содержимое флеш-карты.

— Завтра посмотришь. Тебе тоже нужно отдохнуть.

Спок прикрыл глаза, оценивая свое состояние, и кивнул.

Спустя полчаса в доме все затихло. Джим лежал на пахнущем лавандой постельном белье и думал ни о чем и обо всем сразу. Карта, висящая на противоположной стене в бледном свете ночника казалась еще более старой и потрепанной. Он нашел Атланту, нашел Сан-Франциско, гуляя по штатам, взгляд упал на Хьюстон. Там Том, и, возможно, ответы на его вопросы. А может быть и нет. Джим крепче обнял подушку. Может быть, пора входить в возраст ответственности и перестать убегать? Или, по крайней мере, предупредить тех, кто тебе дорог, куда убегаешь?

 

 

***

  
  


Во сне он опять летел один через черноту космоса и, кажется, бессовестно ревел. Он знал, что Спок его выбросил из корабля, как ненужную вещь, как мусор, чтобы не мешался под ногами, и что эта спасательная капсула летит на планету… или спутник? Там есть люди, и, наверное, его найдут, но эти минуты до входа в атмосферу его просто трясло от мысли, что ничего нельзя предсказать, что, может быть, никакой планеты нет, никаких людей тоже нет, и он замерзнет в этой бесконечной пустоте совершенно один. Или задохнется. А потом капсула как-то развернулась, и за стеклом он разглядел звезды, и его слезы высохли. Он смотрел на звезды, а они смотрели на него и звали:

— Джим!..

Он проснулся от того, что кто-то осторожно тряс его за плечо.

— Джим! — в голосе Спока звучало беспокойство. Ночник слабо освещал комнату и взъерошенного вулканца, сидящего на краю его кровати, в которого Джим автоматически вцепился. — Тебе плохо?

Джим уткнулся лбом ему в плечо, отходя от сна.

— Нет, все в порядке… кошмар приснился. — Он откинулся обратно на подушку. — За что ты выбросил меня с корабля, Спок, признавайся!

— Я никуда тебя не выбрасывал, — удивился Спок. — С какого корабля?

— Что б я знал! Просто сон. Прости, я тебя разбудил.

— Я опасался, что у тебя начался приступ. Мне показалось, что ты задыхаешься.

— Мне тоже показалось, — помрачнел Джим. — Такой реальный сон. Как думаешь, может быть, я вспоминаю?

— Возможно. Я не знаю.

— Спок, послушай, я читал, что вы умеете работать с воспоминаниями. Ты не мог бы…

— Я не целитель, — вулканец покачал головой. — И, кроме того, если что-то пойдет не так, я не смогу потом…

Догадаться, о чем Спок думает, было несложно. Пусть Джим и не знал всех деталей, но однокурсника Спока, теперь прикованного к лазарету, вспоминали так часто, что история более-менее была понятна.

— Ничего со мной не случится. Правда! Ты прекрасно справился в прошлый раз. Эта связь разумов — я никогда ничего подобного не ощущал. Я готов рискнуть! — попросил Джим.

— А я нет. Попроси о чем-нибудь другом.

Было ясно, что он не сдастся. Джим прищурился.

  
— Ловлю на слове! — Придумать, о чем просить, было совершенно не сложно. Эта идея преследовала его с первого дня, как он разглядел вулканца при дневном свете. — Можно мне потрогать твои уши?

Уши — не уши, а брови Спока поднялись так высоко, что еще немного, и улетели бы совсем. Джим сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не засмеяться. Спок выдохнул чуть медленнее, чем обычно, что Джим воспринял, как глубокий (и печальный!) вздох. Эх, не было тут Маккоя, он бы обязательно что-нибудь сказал, когда Спок чуть наклонился вперед, позволяя Джиму дотянуться до предмета обсуждения. Джим не стал терять времени. Вулканские уши оказались бархатистыми на ощупь и слегка прохладными, а заостренный кончик показался тверже, чем он ожидал. Форма же казалась идеальной. Джим осторожно обвел их по краю, наблюдая, как они зеленеют все сильнее. В следующую секунду Спок отодвинулся, уходя из-под руки.

— Я удовлетворил твое любопытство? — спросил он, вставая.

— Как сказать, — ответил Джим, ухмыльнувшись, и добавил, шевельнув бровью: — Но, боюсь, еще одного сеанса моей любознательности ты не перенесешь.

Спок попятился к двери.

— Тогда, спокойной ночи, Джим, — и он скрылся за дверью. Джим выключил ночник и уставился в потолок, улыбаясь. Дразнить вулканца было здорово. Он все больше входил во вкус.

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

 

***

  
  
  
  


Когда он на следующий день спустился вниз, солнце было уже в зените, а Спок сидел за компьютером и смотрел файлы. По экрану бежали строчки, появлялись и исчезали изображения, таблицы, графики.

— Что это? — спросил Джим, подсаживаясь рядом.

— База данных колледжа. Личные дела учеников и сотрудников. Включая медицинские карты. Твоя карта тоже здесь.

— И что там?

— Я не смотрел твои файлы. Я не врач, чтобы делать какие-то выводы из медицинских данных, а личная информация — это личная информация.

— Тогда что ты делаешь?

— Составляю программу, которая находила бы точки соприкосновения твоей истории и данных из личных дел сотрудников и учеников колледжа. Тот, кто создавал опасные для твоей жизни ситуации, должен был находиться в достаточной близости, чтобы реагировать столь оперативно.

— Есть подвижки?

— Незначительные. Томас Ли, медбрат, служил на «Республике», корабле, который привез тебя на Землю. Довольно странно, что он покинул флот сразу по прибытии, и что вы столкнулись в колледже. Анжела Харпер, медсестра, выросла в Айове, не так далеко от твоего дома. А полковник Дуглас учился в Академии в одно время с твоим отцом, был с ним знаком, получил корабль незадолго до твоего рождения и командовал «Хеннесси» почти десять лет. Комиссован на Землю по состоянию здоровья четыре года назад. И три года занимается колледжем…

— Он знал отца?

— Да. Вот, — Спок поискал в файлах и открыл изображение. На фотографии были изображены с дюжину парней и девушек в кадетской форме и в гражданском. Джорджа Кирка было видно издалека. Он ослепительно улыбался и покровительственно обнимал за плечи пару друзей. Джим прилип к фотографии.

— У нас такой нет, — глухо сказал он. — Мама вообще все убрала. Чтобы не давило на психику.

Дугласа он тоже нашел быстро. Полковник, точнее, тогда еще кадет, без усов смотрелся совсем не героически, зато и не так печально. Он обнимал красивую девушку в белом платье. Точеные черты ее лица обрамляли золотисто-пепельные кудри. Джим долго разглядывал фотографию.

— Жаль, мамы на фотографии нет. Наверное, они еще не познакомились. А эту девушку я будто бы где-то видел.

— Какую?

— Вот эту, блондинку.

— Про нее нет информации. Но я попробую что-нибудь найти, если хочешь.

— Да нет, не надо. Ты обедал?

— Еще нет.

— Тогда я соображу что-нибудь.

— Я хотел бы тут закончить, я подойду позже. Обедай без меня.

Джим пожал плечами и отправился на кухню. Соорудив себе впечатляющую порцию пиццы, он устроился в гостиной перед большим экраном, собираясь посерфить по разным каналам. Где-то на второй программе он наткнулся на собственную фотографию.

— Спок. Тут про меня говорят, — позвал он.

«… похищен. Предположительно, покинул территорию школы под угрозой физического насилия. Мальчик страдает сложной формой синдрома Таудсона и посттравматическим расстройством. Его здоровье требует постоянного медицинского контроля, отсутствие которого чревато для ребенка смертельной опасностью. Если вы где-либо видели Джима Кирка, сообщите по телефону горячей линии или в ближайший центр социального контроля. Предположительный похититель — выпускник колледжа вулкано-земного происхождения. Довольно опасен, нестабилен. Просьба избегать прямого контакта. Физически очень силен и может использовать телепатию для внушения».

На показанной фотографии Спок выглядел угрюмым маньяком. Джим оглянулся на дверь. «Опасный и нестабильный» тип стоял в проеме и тоже смотрел на экран.

Официальное объявление сменилось кадрами интервью.

Дуглас выглядел мрачным под напором журналистов.

«— Никаких комментариев. Поиски ведутся.

— Как вы допустили, что в школе оказался ученик, опасный для других детей?

— Вулканец учился в колледже на общих основаниях задолго до появления у нас Джима Кирка, предсказать подобное развитие событий было невозможно.

— Какая, по-вашему, причина похищения?

— Я не ксенопсихолог, я не могу что-то утверждать. Я надеюсь, что это недоразумение, и оба ученика вернутся в школу в ближайшие сутки. С учетом острой необходимости лечения для Джима это критично. Мистер Спок вел себя вполне благоразумно все эти месяцы…

— Мы слышали, что это не первый инцидент с участием этого гибрида? Нам удалось побеседовать с родителями некоторых учеников…

— Послушайте, все, что меня сейчас интересует, чтобы Джим живой и здоровый — насколько возможно — вернулся в школу. Я не знаю, как могут повлиять на его ослабленный организм подобные перегрузки. Если вы хотите сделать из моего ученика монстра и объявить Спока маньяком, я вам не позволю. У нас пока не отменили презумпцию невиновности».

Кадры из колледжа сменил план студии.

«Мальчик с трагической судьбой! Сын знаменитого Джорджа Кирка, пожертвовавшего жизнью и спасшего экипаж целого звездолета, — вещал ведущий. — Мальчик, никогда не видевший героического отца, как оказалось, пережил не только эту трагедию в своей жизни. Не так давно ребенок был обнаружен среди немногих выживших детей в колонии Тарсус Четыре, той самой, где были жесточайшим образом уничтожены половина жителей. Возникает закономерный вопрос, каким образом ребенок оказался так далеко от дома, и что же произошло с Джимом?»

Джим уронил кусок пиццы на стол, когда в кадре появился его дядя.

«— Вы, конечно, что угодно рассказывайте, «героический ребенок», все такое, а по мне Джим — обычный мелкий хулиган. Доктор мне твердил про гиперактивность, какие-то там синдромы! Мы росли — и никакие синдромы нам не мешали, и родных мы до инфарктов не доводили. А этот пацан — постоянная головная боль.

— И все же, Тарсус?

— Джиму нужна была постоянная активность, или он свою энергию направлял не в то русло. Я отправил ребенка в лагерь на три месяца. Здесь, на Земле. О том, что он там даже не появился и как-то подделал документы, что его и не ждали, я узнал, когда после окончания смены он не вернулся.

— Это многое говорит о вас, как об опекуне.

— Да, да, судите меня. Вас бы на мое место! Это вам не микрофончиками размахивать. Я объявил Джима в розыск. Понятия не имею, как он забрался на другой конец вселенной. Со мной связались три месяца назад и сообщили, что он жив и относительно здоров. Теперь мальчик учится в хорошем колледже, и я за него рад. Это лучшее, что с ним могло произойти. Надеюсь, этого инопланетного психа найдут и накажут по заслугам. Я всегда знал, что ничем хорошим эта инопланетная интеграция не кончится. Сидите на своей планете, а к нам не суйтесь.

— Мистер Галлоуэй, подобные заявления…

— Ну да, скажите, что я ксенофоб. Я знаю, что я ксенофоб. Как бы я к Джимми не относился, я не хочу, чтобы какой-то сумасшедший с другой планеты копался у него в мозгах. Я слышал, что там говорили про телепатию. Вы понимаете, насколько это вообще опасно?

Ведущий выглядел смущенным, но довольным.

— Это ваша точка зрения, мистер Галлоуэй…»

Сцена сменилась, какая-то дама в очках с тонкой оправой, слушала вопросы журналистов.

«— Я сочувствую похищенному мальчику, но вижу в этом закономерное развитие событий. Я писала в дирекцию колледжа еще в декабре месяце. Мой сын учится на одном потоке с вулканцем-полукровкой, и он рассказывал, что дети напуганы. Это неконтактный, агрессивный, непредсказуемый тип. Мы, родители, сигнализировали о ситуации в определенные инстанции, нам было сказано, что вопрос контролируется. Теперь мы видим, насколько все контролируется. Позор — как можно было допустить подобное? Мой ребенок звонит в слезах и говорит, что не может спать, потому что опасается за свою жизнь…

— Каково сейчас психологическое состояние вашего сына?

— Немного лучше, вы понимаете, с тех пор, как этот нестабильный элемент исчез из школы. Но это не решение проблемы. Хотя, теперь, полагаю, у администрации колледжа больше не получится прятать голову в песок. К поискам подключена полиция. Я так понимаю, что и вулканскому консулу заданы определенные вопросы»…

«— Доктор, несколько слов для программы? Скажите, может ли это похищение быть результатом сексуальной девиации вулканца? Существует ли опасность для Джима Кирка в этом плане?

Сваровски в кадре смотрел чуть ли не с паникой в глазах.

«— Обратитесь к специалистам по этому вопросу. У меня нет предположений.

— Но что-то вы должны знать!

— Только то, что знаменитая вулканская политика утаивания информации рождает огромный пласт домыслов на их счет. Факты? Вулканцы в три раза сильнее и выносливее землян, они тактильные телепаты и придерживаются принципов логики. В нашем же случае речь идет о продукте двух миров, и я не представляю, какой результат может дать подавленная человеческая импульсивность, заключенная в теле, способном к таким серьезным физическим нагрузкам.

— У вулканца были психологические проблемы?

— Да. У него были психологические проблемы, расстройство цикла сна и медитации, сложности с адаптацией в социуме. Но я ничего не мог сделать — у меня не было официального разрешения на какое-либо вмешательство. Я пытался найти к нему подход, разговаривал. И да, у меня было ощущение, что парень не справляется. Сперва он потерял отца, затем стал участником несчастного случая с другим учеником коллежда, в котором, безусловно, винит себя.

— А вы?

— А я не могу делать однозначных выводов. И судить. Мы почти два века знаем вулканцев, но сколько на самом деле мы знаем? Да практически ничего. Как я сказал, все, что нам остается, это фольклор. Я не думаю, что Спок похитил Джима Кирка. Мне кажется, это просто акт безответственности их обоих. С другой стороны, я не могу отрицать факт случившегося мыслеконтакта между ними — и как вулканец повлиял на Джима и не изменил ли его изнутри, я не знаю

— Можно попродробнее о несчастном случае в колледже?..»

Спок в дверях развернулся и ушел на кухню. Джим выключил головизор и пошел следом.

— Эй. Ты как?

— Удовлетворительно.

— Черт, они основательно за нас взялись. Прости! Если бы я знал, что они так накинутся…

— Я не вижу другого варианта развития событий. Тебе не за что извиняться, Джим.

— У тебя будут неприятности? Что с тобой будет потом? Я дождусь мамы, а что будешь делать ты? — чем больше он говорил, тем мрачнее становился сам. Он был настолько занят собственными проблемами, и не задумывался, что станет с теми, кто рядом с ним. — И у Маккоя — у него тоже будут серьезные неприятности, если нас найдут в его доме.

— Безусловно. Поэтому стоит минимизировать риски и не покидать дом, особенно в дневное время. К сожалению, я не знаю другого места, где мы могли бы переждать еще несколько дней. У меня нет знакомых на Земле.

— Они не могут предъявить тебе обвинение. Ты по земным меркам несовершеннолетний! — попытался убедить себя Джим.

— Думаю, этот вопрос достаточно спорный, — покачал головой Спок. — Джим, это не имеет значения. В данный момент наша задача — дождаться возвращения твоей мамы. Она — твой родитель, легальный опекун, и она будет защищать твои интересы по всем правилам. Если она не выдвинет обвинения, мне нечего опасаться. И доктору Маккою тоже.

— Они полощут твое имя. Они сделают из тебя монстра.

— Это всего лишь слова. Слова не могут причинить боль, — сказал Спок и отвел глаза.

— Понятно. — Джим сделал себе кофе и бухнул его на стол, чуть не разлив. — Замечательно. Все просто прекрасно.

— Джим. Успокойся.

— Если бы ты согласился на мелдинг, может быть, я вспомнил бы, что со мной не так, что от меня хотят. Мы могли бы тогда…

— Это не обсуждается. Слишком опасно. Когда прилетит Вайнона Кирк, она сможет обратиться к целителю Сатилу в Сан-Франциско.

— Если бы ты не упирался, не нужно было бы ждать… Ты понимаешь, как это важно?

Спок развернулся и вышел из кухни. Наверное, вернулся к своей флешке. Джим тяжело вздохнул. Ну почему ему спокойно не сидится. Все так хорошо было. И все же, почему Спок такой упрямый? И он так и не ответил, что у него запланировано на «потом». Наверняка же он думал об этом? Спока вернут в колледж? Даже если никаких обвинений не будет, как он сможет там быть дальше? А если его вообще заставят уехать с Земли?

Джим оставил недопитую чашку и отправился за Споком.

— Обиделся?

— Нет. Извини, мне нужно закончить поиск.

— Что ты ищешь?

— Связи персонала колледжа с Тарсусом.

— У тебя есть версии?

— Одна. В твоей памяти содержится нечто, являющееся потенциально опасным. Что-то из периода, когда ты находился в колонии.

— Ха, я на вскидку придумаю тебе еще три. Темпоральная война. Я должен совершить что-то значительное в будущем, и меня хотят устранить, пока я еще безопасен. Пришелец из будущего…

— Путешествия во времени невозможны.

— Не руби крылья на взлете, я только начал. Так вот, пришелец из будущего просачивается в…

— Джим, — мягко остановил его Спок. — Я хотел бы закончить поиск.

— И ты не хочешь послушать остальные две версии? — он рассмеялся, хлопнул вулканца по плечу и ушел в другую комнату. По крайней мере, Спок действительно на него не сердился.

Спок искал свое, Джим же откопал на столе падд-наладонник и тоже нырнул в сеть. Если благоразумие подсказывало сидеть дома и не высовываться, то позвонить-то одному человеку он может? Адрес и номер комма Томаса Лейтона, еще одного выжившего с Тарсуса, он нашел еще пару недель назад. Конечно, сейчас он не помнил на память все цифры, но восстановить, полазив по сети, один раз найденное не составило труда. Поднявшись чуть ли не на чердак, подозревая, что Спок его начинание не одобрит, Джим набрал номер.

Нет, все таки, он был везунчик. Ему удалось дозвониться с первого раза и ответил сразу Том, а не кто-нибудь из его родственников.

— Том? — на всякий случай спросил он.

— Да?

— Это Джим…

На линии помолчали.

— Джим Кирк? Джимми?

— Да, Том.

— С тобой все в порядке? По головидению говорят…

— Не слушай, несут всякую ерунду! — заторопился он. — Том, я очень хотел повидаться, но никак не мог выбраться. Слушай, я не знаю, что там тебе рассказали, но я ничего не помню про Тарсус. Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Чтобы ты рассказал, как мы познакомились, как все происходило…

— Джим, — Том видимо прикрыл ладонью микрофон и заговорил шепотом. — Родные запрещают мне об этом говорить, и мой врач тоже. А со вчерашнего дня, как только тебя стали искать и пускать объявление по разным каналам, они только это и обсуждают, и журналистов, которые опять стали поднимать эту историю. Мы уезжаем.

— Куда? Когда?

— Завтра или послезавтра. Джим, я не могу говорить, извини!

— Том, дождись меня! Я приеду! Скоро! Пожалуйста!

Было слышно, как кто-то окликнул Тома:

«Кто это, Томас?»

«Никто, знакомый»…

«Дай сюда»…

— Кто это? — спросил женский голос. — Говорите?

Джим молчал.

— Если вы еще раз позвоните по этому номеру, я сообщу в полицию! И не думайте, что вас нельзя найти! Если вы посмеете хотя бы на сто метров приблизитьсяи к моему племяннику…

«Лайза, это не журналисты…»

Связь резко оборвалась. Джим ошарашено смотрел на экран. Если родня увезет Тома, найти его снова будет непросто. До Хьюстона было довольно далеко, на машине часов десять, но на флаере можно было обернуться за два часа. И если не попадаться никому на глаза…

— Его не ждали, а он пришел, — раздалось снизу от входной двери. Джим чуть не кубарем слетел по лестнице, свалившись прямо на Маккоя.

— Доктор! Все в порядке?

— В полнейшем! А вы как тут?

— Рад вашему возвращению, доктор Маккой. — Спок тоже вышел встречать хозяина.

— Ну, докладывай, ушастый, что тут у вас? — Маккой вытащил из сумки трикодер и придержал Джима за плечо, чтобы снять показатели.

— Никаких инцидентов. — Доклад получился короткий.

— Тем лучше. Ну, ребята, и шум вокруг вас поднялся! Я даже не ожидал. В каждом втором баре народ обсуждает, не попортит ли эта история высокие отношения между нашими звездными державами.

— Любопытно, как, находясь на дежурстве в госпитале, вы смогли успеть составить статистику по барам? — поинтересовался Спок.

— Это образное выражение, мистер. Знаете такое слово — метафора? — фыркнул Маккой. — А еще песочат ваш колледж и в хвост, и в гриву. Журналисты вокруг только что землю не роют. Пытаются выскрести информацию о каждом из вас. Сваровски все хотел ко мне прицепиться, выспрашивал, не пытались ли вы со мной связаться. Я оставил его с нашей администраторшей, им обоим развлечение часа на три. Если никто не возражает, я что-нибудь перекушу, и что там на твоей флешке?

Полчаса спустя Маккой уткнулся в компьютер и велел его не трогать без крайней необходимости. Джим перехватил Спока в кухне.

— Слушай, мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Я понимаю, ты не одобришь. Я звонил в Хьюстон, Тому Лейтону. На Тарсусе нас нашли вместе.

— Это было крайне неразумно, учитывая наши обстоятельства, — насторожился Спок.

— Он никому не расскажет, я уверен. Он нормальный парень. Я хотел…

Джим замолчал. Спок ни за что на свете не согласится с необходимостью отправиться в Хьюстон этой же ночью.

  
— Что ты хотел, Джим?

— Я хотел поговорить с ним, но нас прервали. А я так надеялся, что смогу прояснить все сейчас.

— У тебя еще будет время.

— Бинго. Спок, ты мне нужен здесь. Джим, тебя это тоже касается, — раздался из гостиной голос Маккоя.

— Что-то нашли, доктор?

— Джим, скажи, с какого момента ты помнишь себя после Тарсуса?

— Помню лазарет на корабле. Я тогда не знал, что я в космосе — просто больница. Голова кружилась все время и тошнило. Капельницы помню.

— С тобой говорили психологи на корабле?

— Говорили. И в Центре тоже, — Джим скривился. — До Миранды со мной куча народу переговорила.

— «Эсту-11» тебе назначили в Центре? Или Миранда в колледже? У меня есть записи, где она продлевает назначение, но нет начального рецепта.

— Что за «Эста»?

— Лекарство модерирует нервные реакции, восстанавливает поврежденную мозговую ткань и стабилизирует пациента. У тебя в крови ее было просто завались. Не представляю, какую дозу тебе прописали изначально. В расчете на слона, наверное. Кстати, если слышали, есть когнитивный нейростимулятор с таким названием, «Слон». По сути как раз недомодифицированная «Эста».

Спок нахмурился.

— Я слышал это название в разговоре с одним из учащихся, — сказал он и повернулся к Джиму.

— Я тоже слышал, но не принимал, если ты об этом, — закатил глаза Джим. — Что мне, мозгов своих не жалко, что ли?

— Ну, кто вас знает, — философски заметил Маккой. — «Слон» кажется довольно безвредным при разовом приеме, просто временно усиливает память и восприимчивость к ментальным воздействиям. Ну а в больших количествах и при длительном применении грозит органическими повреждениями мозга. Только смысла даже в краткосрочном приеме этой гадости я не вижу. Чтобы сохранять в памяти блок полученной под «Слоном» информации, нужно постоянно поддерживать в крови определенный процент стимулятора. Для протокола — я пробовал, я знаю.

— Ладно, и для чего ты нам это рассказываешь?

— Потому что, как я сказал, Джим, вот эти пики в анализе запросто можно объяснить приемом этого препарата. Любого из двух. — После паузы Маккой продолжил — Фармокинетика при использовании «Эсты-11» и «Слона» не слишком различается. Если я помню верно, формулу «Слона» копировали с ранней версии «Эсты», кажется, восьмой. Но у нее был серьезный побочный эффект — генетическая вариабильность индивидуальной чувствительности к продукту. Проще говоря, на некоторых она действовала не так, как на других, и предсказать это было нельзя. Вплоть до анафилактического шока. «Эста-8» давно не используется из-за подобной опасности. Ее облегченная и измененная версия вполне легальна, хотя и не слишком известна. Увидев одиннадцатую «Эсту», назначенную психологом, в твоей медкарте, ни один врач не удивится, как удивился бы «Эсте-8» или «Слону».

— Добро пожаловать в мир фармакологии, — пробурчал Джим. — Я так чувствую, это не конец?

— Нет. Спок, твоя программа по нахождению соответствий была включена, я провел через нее медицинскую базу колледжа. Показатели, похожие на те, что были у Джима, обнаружились в нескольких случаях. И каждый раз было отмечено употребление учениками нейростимулятора. Похоже, Сваровски не сильно переживал по этому поводу. Ну и, главное, наверное. В лазарете я не успел довести до конца анализ вещества, что ты мне передал — что там было, мороженное на форменной куртке? Я сделал его вчера, как только у меня появилось время. Это «Слон», господа. Выдыхай, Джим, гемодиализ сделал свое дело, ты чист — по крайней мере, от этой гадости. И если я прав, и дело именно в этом, то твой атипичный иммунный ответ должен сойти на нет со временем. Не рассчитывай, конечно, что измученный организм прям так сразу станет бодр и весел.

— Но именно так я себя и чувствую.

— По выражению твоего лица не скажешь.

— Не каждый день узнаешь, что тебе скармливали нейростимулятор в крупных дозах. И никто так и не сказал, для чего. Если этот ваш «Слон» нужен, чтобы помнить, какого черта я ничего не помню?

— Я не знаю, Джим, — ответил Спок. — Но отмечу, что компьютер в барокамере сошел с ума ровно после гемодиализа. То есть отсутствие препарата в твоей крови и невозможность восстановить его уровень в короткое время спровоцировало злоумышленника на действия. А значит, логично предположить, что чем дольше ты находишься в таком состоянии, тем ближе результат, которого опасался злоумышленник. Проводя параллели, если «Слон» воздействует на краткосрочную память и необходимо поддерживать эффект многократным приемом препарата, возможно, что отмена препарата уберет полученный эффект.

— То есть, мой «полученный эффект» — это амнезия, и ты думаешь, что я скоро сам все вспомню?

— Я не могу этого гарантировать, но оцениваю шансы, как высокие.

Джим обхватил голову руками.

— Ладно, мне нужно это переварить. Я завалюсь спать пораньше. Тем более все равно уже темнеет.

— Отдыхай, парень, — улыбнулся Маккой. — Утром я рано к тебе зайду, мне к восьми нужно вернуться в цивилизацию. Спок, я хотел еще кое-что тебе сказать…

Джим вышел, кивнув на прощание вулканцу, и даже поднялся по лестнице в свою комнату. Карта на стене по-прежнему манила. Двумя движениями он соорудил на кровати муляж из подушек, накрыл клетчатым пледом и снова вышел. Джим тихо прошел мимо гостиной, ловя приглушенные голоса, и даже задержался у выхода, пытаясь дослушать.

—… принимал стимулятор многие месяцы, если не годы, — что-то объяснял Маккой. — Эту историю вытащили на свет, и сейчас эксплуатируют, кто во что горазд. Я говорил, что «Слон» усиливает ментальную восприимчивость. И при долгом применении повреждает нервную ткань. С тем парнем больница случилась бы рано или поздно. Скорее, рано.

— А отсутствие ментального воздействия могло продлить его здоровое состояние на определенный срок, — отвечал Спок.

— Ты чем слушаешь? Зачем у тебя такие большие уши? Я же сказал, что его состояние не было здоровым к тому моменту.

— Я не понимаю только, каким образом я смог не навредить Джиму во время мелдинга, если он был под действием препарата.

— К счастью, у Джима срок общения со стимулятором оказался значительно короче. С другой стороны, не знаю, не помог ли препарат в данном случае, усилив его ментальный ответ?..

— Ваши знания во всех областях, особенно в телепатии, воистину обширны.

— Я его утешить пытаюсь, зараза зеленокровная, а он репетирует на мне сарказм!..

— Мои оценки ваших знаний вполне соответствуют…

Джим прикрыл за собой входную дверь. В кармане лежала карточка для флаера. Прохладный ветер трепал волосы, принося запахи травы, дороги и пыли. Если он постарается, то вернется еще до утра, и никто даже не заметит его отсутствия. Это был бы идеальный вариант.

До станции действительно оказалось несколько минут пешком. Две машины с погашенными огнями мирно ждали пассажиров. Джим влез в одну, вставил карту и активировал автопилот. Забравшись с ногами на сидение, он смотрел как внизу убегают огни фонарей редких дорог, светяся дома и поселки. Комфортабельная кабина флаера ничем не напоминала узкую капсулу из его сна, и все же, он снова чувствовал себя полностью одиноким.

 

 

***

Дом Лейтонов встретил его темнотой и тишиной. Ничего удивительного во втором часу ночи. Только где-то на первом этаж горела лампа. Джим обошел строение по кругу. Ему показалось, что на втором этаже тоже что-то отсвечивает — может, ночник? Вообще-то это было проникновение, и, чего таить, не первое в его жизни, но стоять под окном, надеясь, что Том просто догадается выглянуть, было малопродуктивно.

Окно у задней двери было только прикрыто, но не заперто, и он осторожно проскользнул внутрь, собираясь тихонько подняться на этаж и найти спальню друга. Перемещаться без шума было непросто — он запинался за коробки и брошенные на полу вещи. Либо в этом доме всегда царил бардак, либо семейство собиралось в спешке. К счастью, лестница не скрипела. В отличие от той, другой лестницы… Он помнил, что вот так же поднимался, замирая на каждой ступени, чувствуя прохладу лакированного дерева под босыми ступнями, и все ждал, что вот сейчас раздастся чудовищный скрип… какой другой лестницы? Эта лестница вывела его в маленький коридор с тремя дверями — и все три были открыты. Пусто. В свете луны, пробивающейся через редкие облака, видны были следы быстрых сборов, и только. Ни одной живой души. Он даже сел у стенки, чувствуя жуткую обиду. Если бы он сразу отправился в дорогу, как переговорил с Томом! Если бы он не ждал, пока стемнеет, может быть, он успел бы…

— Джим…

При звуке чужого голоса откуда-то из глубины дома его сердце подпрыгнуло к горлу, а потом ухнуло в пустоту.

— Джим, я знаю, что ты здесь. Я видел, как ты бродил вокруг дома. Иди сюда, мальчик. Хватит бегать, тебе это не поможет… А тебе нужна помощь, послушай меня, глупый ребенок…

Джим зажмурился. Голос почему-то двоился, накладывался на совсем другой, слышанный неизвестно когда:  
«Выходи, щенок. Прячься — не прячься, я все равно тебя найду. Я уже нашел твоих друзей. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы с ними что-нибудь случилось? Ты же не бросишь их без помощи? Я знаю, что ты здесь. Думал, можешь безнаказанно бродить по дому? Выходи, мальчик… Или хочешь поиграть в прятки?...» 


	7. Chapter 7

     

  
Спок не мог не признать, что слова Маккоя немного облегчили груз на его совести. Он все равно оставался виновным в состоянии Фила, но знать, что рядом есть человек, который действительно его в этом не обвинял, было… освежающе.

Еще его тревожило, как отреагировал Джим на фармакологические объяснения доктора. Кирк был возмущен и слегка мрачен, и, хотя в этом не было ничего удивительного, Спок улавливал что-то еще, какое-то напряжение.

— Ты меня даже не слушаешь! — возмутился Маккой, поймав отсутствующий взгляд вулканца.

— Я могу повторить все, что вы сказали до этого момента, доктор. У меня эйдетическая память.

— Но ты не здесь. Алло, Земля вызывает Вулкан!.. — Маккой помахал рукой у него перед носом. Несмотря на огромную благодарность, иногда Спок находил доктора несколько раздражающим. Как, например, сейчас.

— Мне кажется, я что-то упустил, когда проводил анализ. Людей, имевших доступ к медицинскому оборудованию, не так много. Но мне трудно вообразить мотивы любого из них.

— Ну и сколько их?

— Пятеро, включая вас. Шестеро, если учитывать ректора, но я не нашел никакой информации, что у него хватило бы знаний для внесения изменений в программу.

— Включая меня? — У Маккоя покраснело лицо от возмущения.

— Доктор, если вас это успокоит, я не исключаю ни одну из версий, даже ту, в которой мое проникновение в базу данных колледжа спровоцировало технический сбой в барокамере. Мы могли бы многое узнать, если бы я смог получить данные с видеокамер в лазарете.

— Да ты входишь во вкус, я погляжу, — буркнул Маккой, все еще обижаясь. — Что тебе еще нужно? Луну с неба?..

Спок нахмурился. Странное ощущение беспокойства не проходило, наоборот, усиливалось с каждой минутой.

— Спок? Что случилось?..

— Я не знаю. Доктор, вам не показалось, что Джим…

— В твоем лексиконе есть слово «показалось»? — изогнул бровь Маккой, но тут же стал серьезным. — Что с Джимом?

— Извините меня.

Спок поднялся и вышел за дверь, поднялся по лестнице, не отдавая себе отчета, что ускоряет шаг. В комнате Джима было темно. Он осторожно подошел к кровати, пытаясь расслышать дыхание. Его не было. Совсем. На долю секунды его окатило ужасом, он замер, но тут же взял себя в руки и отдернул покрывало.

Не удивительно, что не было слышно дыхания. Джима Кирка в комнате не было.

— Черт возьми, где он? — раздался возмущенный вопль Маккоя от двери. — Джим? — Он побежал по комнатам, открывая двери.

Спок огляделся. Откуда-то он знал, что Джим ушел. Ушел и ничего не сказал. Потому что… рассчитывал вернуться до того, как его обнаружат? Решил вернуться в колледж, чтобы не осложнять остальным жизнь? Решил отправиться в бега самостоятельно, чтобы, если его найдут, нельзя было никого обвинить в похищении? Куда он мог пойти?

Взгляд упал на карту на стене — дороги, города… Джим звонил Томасу Ленгли. Хьюстон. Хьюстон?

Спок торопливо спустился вниз и открыл ящик комода в коридоре, в котором Маккой оставил карту для флаерной линии. Ящик был пуст. Спок метнулся к компьютеру.

— Его нигде нет, — констатировал растерянный доктор от двери.

— Я знаю, — откликнулся Спок, не отвлекаясь от поиска. — Я предполагаю, что Джим отправился навестить своего друга в Хьюстон. По его мнению эта встреча поможет ему вспомнить обстоятельства его пребывания на Тарсусе IV.

— Ты уверен?

— Нет, доктор. Люди импульсивны и непредсказуемы. Но этот вариант кажется мне самым вероятным. За последние несколько дней я лучше узнал Джима, мне кажется, он поехал туда.

— Ты ищешь адрес?

— Если Джим его нашел, я тоже найду. Тем более, у нас есть номер комма.

— Час от часу не легче.

— Доктор, я еду за ним. Разумнее будет, если вы останетесь здесь.

— Не обсуждается, — отрезал доктор.

— Существует вероятность, что я ошибся, и Джим вернется. Будет лучше, если вы будете его ждать здесь. А в случае, если я прав, вам лучше держаться от нас подальше.

— Ты хочешь и дальше терять время на споры? — Маккой сдернул с вешалки куртку. — Нашел адрес? Ну так пошли.

На станции флаеров осталась только одна машина. Доктор использовал кредиты, чтобы активировать ее. Спок уже настраивал управление.

— Ты собираешься вести сам?

— Джим оставил нас разговаривать тридцать две минуты назад. Значит, он опережает нас как минимум на тридцать минут. Стандартный маршрут до Хьюстона на автопилоте длится час пятьдесят восемь. Отключив автопилот и используя другие линии, мы можем выиграть около пятнадцати минут. Если же Джим ушел из дома позже, есть шанс, что мы сможем прилететь раньше него или одновременно. Пристегнитесь, доктор.

Маккой хотел что-то сказать, но не успел, упал на сидение, когда машина резко ушла в небо.

— Уши бы пооткручивал тому, кто тебе права давал.

— У вас определено зацикленность на вулканских ушах, Леонард.

— Боже, у него и вправду есть права, — пробормотал доктор.

     

 

***

В Хьюстоне от ближайшей станции флаеров до адреса семьи Ленгли они практически бежали. Доктор мрачно держался рядом, Спок с удивлением заметил, что тот не забыл захватить из дома свою походную врачебную сумку с трикодером и набором лекарств. Спок не знал, почему так торопится, но ощущение опасности становилось все сильнее. За пару кварталов, испытывая почти физический дискомфорт, Спок еще больше ускорился, оставив доктора догонять.

Дом Ленгли большей частью был погружен в темноту, только в холле сквозь жалюзи пробивался свет. Спок хотел сперва оценить обстановку и зайти с черного хода, но, услышав крик Джима, просто рванул вперед и, выбив дверь,  неграциозно ввалился в дом.

В комнате было трое: Джим и двое мужчин. Один удерживал брыкающегося подростка, завернув ему руки за спину, второй пытался сделать ему укол. Вторжение застало их врасплох, заставив обернуться.

— Так, мистер Спок. Я предполагал, что вы появитесь, — нахмурился полковник Дуглас, опуская гипошприц. Второй, в котором Спок узнал мрачного медбрата без бейджика, еще сильнее заломил мальчишке руки, перехватив за шею, закрываясь им, словно щитом, на случай, если у вошедшего было оружие.

— Мистер Ли, — ровно произнес Спок, игнорируя ректора, — немедленно отпустите Джима.

— Или что? — оказалось, что у медбрата хриплый, прокуренный голос.

Спок мог бы сказать, «что» – внутри поднималось сильное нехорошее чувство. Он знал, что двое людей - даже двое взрослых людей - его не остановят. Но сейчас Джим был под ударом, и он медлил.

— Томас, он прав, дай вздохнуть мистеру Кирку. Мистер Спок, вы неверно поняли происходящее, — развел руками полковник. — Джим не хочет принимать лекарство, а оно ему жизненно необходимо! У него начался приступ. Вам обоим нужно срочно вернуться в колледж, мы заберем Джима в больницу…

— Джиму не нужно лекарство, и вы никуда его не заберете.

— Капитан, осторожно, — снова подал голос медбрат, — у него наверняка есть оружие!

Спок прищурился, сопоставляя услышанное с тем, что уже знал. Эти двое и вправду служили вместе, но это было давно!

— Какое оружие, о чем ты, — неестественно удивился Дуглас. — Мы не враги, мы сядем и поговорим…

— Капитан, хватит разговоров, этот парень опасен, вы же видели, на что он способен. Даже без оружия, — настаивал тот.

— Отпустите Джима.

— Мы не причиним ему вреда, слово офицера. Томас, отпусти мальчишку.

— Но, капитан!

— Это приказ.

У Томаса было свое видение, как нужно выполнять приказы. Он отшвырнул Джима в сторону Спока, тот еле успел его подхватить. Томас же, освободив руки, выхватил оружие и наставил на них обоих.

— Что ты творишь? Не так грубо! — не слишком убедительно возмутился Дуглас. — Ребенок не виноват, он просто запутался. Они оба запутались…Джим, послушай, попробуем еще раз. Прости Томаса, он перешел все границы, но как тебя иначе удержать? Тебе нужно принять лекарство, смотри, как тебя трясет…

— Пошел в жопу! Я тебя вспомнил, — прошипел Джим. — Ты там был, на Тарсусе.

— Ну вот, начинается бред. Тебе сотня человек подтвердит, что я уже три года не покидал планету, — закатил глаза Дуглас.

— По голосвязи! Я все слышал! И та беременная блондинка! «Грегори, я покончу с собой! Грегори, спаси его!» Сучка! Кодосовская подстилка! Кто она вам, сестра? Змеиная семейка! Там все с голоду пухли, а она… «Грегори, я уверена, будет девочка, ты же не оставишь племянницу без отца!»

— Девушка с фотографии? — уточнил Спок.

— Она самая.

Дуглас остановился, сверля Джима взглядом. По его лицу было видно, как он мучительно пытается принять какое-то решение.

— Капитан, лекарство не подействует, если он вспомнил. А нейромодулятора у нас нет, — прервал затянувшееся молчание Томас. — Я же сказал, хватит разговоров. Так, парни, отойдите к стене. На колени и руки за голову, и чтобы я вас хорошо видел.

Недвусмысленное движение оружия заставило их подчиниться.

— Как неудачно, — выдохнул полковник, тяжело опускаясь на стул у стола, потирая лоб, словно при головной боли. — Джим, ну почему тебе спокойно не сиделось в колледже? Разве тебе там было плохо? Я так старался тебя спасти! Столько сил вложено! — почти пожаловался он, с какой-то досадой, почти обидой глядя на парня.

— Ага, чуть не сдох по вашей милости!

— По моей милости ты все еще жив и дышишь! — неожиданно сорвался Дуглас. — Надо было оставить тебя Кодосу, но ты же помнишь, что я ему сказал — больше никаких смертей! Ни единой чертовой смерти! Если он хочет получить желаемое! И мы нашли выход!

— Отличное решение — стереть мне память! Только ваш препарат со мной не сработал!

— Еще как сработал! А побочка... Джим, мы бы убрали, в конце концов, твою чертову аллергию, у меня команда знакомых медиков работала над этим вопросом в лаборатории, все, что мне нужно было, чтобы ты немного подождал…

— Какое расточительное использование ресурсов, — пробормотал Спок, настороженно глядя на вооруженного человека, гадая, где заблудился Маккой, и чем конкретно он сейчас занимается.

— Полностью согласен с вулканцем, — мрачно влез Томас. — Этот вопрос нужно было решать на месте и радикально. Все равно, мы пришли к тому же.

— Вы собираетесь убить нас обоих? И как вы это объясните? — спросил Спок.

— Уж что-нибудь придумаем, — зыркнул в его сторону медбрат.

— Я просто пытался минимизировать вред! — Дуглас поднялся на ноги и начал ходить по комнате. — Джим, мы были друзьями с твоим отцом. Мне очень хочется сохранить тебе жизнь, но ты не оставляешь мне выбора… Совсем не оставляешь... 

Полковник замолчал, остановившись у стола, словно собирался с силами перед следующим, логически вытекающим из сказанного действием.

— Капитан, у нас нет нейромодулятора, но у нас есть «Эста» и есть вулканец, — вмешался Томас.

Дуглас вопросительно на него посмотрел.

— Прикажите ему стереть мальчишке память.

— Это невозможно, — быстро сказал Спок.

— Если невозможно, тем хуже для вас, — ощерился Томас. — Он врет, капитан. У вулканцев есть обряд Фуллара, стирание эмоций и ретуширование болезненных моментов. Очищение памяти. А если добавить лекарство, я почти уверен, что возможно полное уничтожение фрагментов воспоминаний. Пусть попытается: если получится, у вас будет шанс оставить в живых вашего протеже, а нет — вы сами понимаете, что мы не можем их просто отпустить.

Джим глянул на Спока, словно безмолвно спрашивая.

— Хм, это, пожалуй, вариант. — Дуглас потер подбородок. — Ты подберешь дозу?

— Там нечего подбирать, десять миллиграммов, два гипо. У вас на столе. Восприимчивость к ментальному воздействию увеличивается в восемнадцать раз.

— Спок, — повернулся к нему полковник, — ты же понимаешь, что не можешь ответить «нет»? И что в твоих же интересах сделать все, чтобы с мальцом ничего не случилось непоправимого? Ты же вроде... к нему привязался? В конце концов, это только кусок памяти. У него останется целая жизнь наделать новых воспоминаний. Либо нам придется устранить вас обоих. Поверь, мне этого совершенно не хочется. Джим, а в твоих интересах с нами сотрудничать. Ну на кой черт тебе эта правда, кому от нее станет лучше?

— Мне станет лучше, — уперся Джим.

— Ну, тогда выбирай, на каком свете предпочитаешь остаться.

— А вы не думали просто пойти и… не знаю, покаяться, все рассказать, как есть?

— Нет, Джим, не думал. Я всегда придерживался принципов и выбирал меньшее зло. Я ценю жизнь, и если было возможно, делал все, чтобы... Устранить вас — самое простое решение, простое и окончательное. Я не хочу для тебя такой судьбы, понимаешь, мальчик? Иди сюда, только медленно. И без глупостей. Пора принимать лекарство.

— А что станет со Споком?

— Это не твоя забота. — Видя, что Джим не двигается с места, полковник шумно выдохнул, прищуриваясь. — Не столь важно, что с ним станет потом, сколько то, что с ним станет сейчас, если ты откажешься сотрудничать. — Выражение его лица стало жестким. — Том, если мальчишка и дальше будет упираться, прострели вулканцу ногу, или мы никогда не сдвинемся с места. 

Джим дернулся, в панике глянул на Спока, затем медленно поднялся и сделал пару шагов в сторону полковника, который уже приготовил гипошприц.

— Для обряда Фуллара, как и для того, что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал, никакие дополнительные лекарства не нужны, — быстро сказал Спок. — Я исполню то, что вы от меня требуете. Но только в случае, если вы не станете использовать на Джиме лекарство, которое провоцирует у него приступы удушья.

Полковник посмотрел на него внимательно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что единственная возможность спасти мальчишку — действительно исполнить обряд? Если окажется, что ты нас обманул, мы устраним его раньше, чем он успеет произнести слово «Тарсус»?

— Я отдаю себе в этом отчет.

— Хорошо, пусть делает, как знает, — полковник отложил гипо и снова рухнул на стул, закрыв глаза рукой. Очевидно, что происходящее его совсем не радовало.Томас шагнул к ним. В спину Споку ткнулось дуло пистолета.

— Приступай.  И без глупостей.

Спок медленно поднялся с колен.

— Я могу опустить руки? Для мелдинга мне нужен контакт с пси-точками реципиента.

Дуло исчезло. Томас, не сводя с него глаз, обошел Спока по широкой дуге и встал за спиной у Джима, приставив ему оружие к виску. Спок подошел ближе, легко коснулся пальцами щеки мальчишки, стараясь через прикосновение передать чувство уверенности. Джим удивленно распахнул глаза. Стоя спиной к коридору, ведущему с кухни, он, в отличие от Спока, не мог видеть доктора Маккоя с гипошприцем в руке, затаившегося в темноте.

— Мистер Ли, будет удобнее, если Джим сядет, — как можно убедительнее сказал Спок. — Он может потерять сознание в процессе.

Томас чертыхнулся и снова поднял пистолет, теперь дуло смотрело Споку между глаз.

— Джим, ты медленно идешь и приносишь стул. Никаких резких движений, ясно?

Джим кивнул и медленно шагнул в сторону. В следующую секунду одновременно произошло несколько вещей: из темноты к ним метнулась тень и Спок резко дернулся в бок, перехватывая Томаса за запястье, заставляя вскинуть руку. Тут же зашипел гипошприц, выпуская дозу лекарства, и тело медбрата осело на пол, Спок подхватил выпавшее оружие. Полковник вскочил со стула, но замер, видя направленный уже на себя пистолет.

— Врач вооружен и очень опасен, — заявил доктор, убирая использованный гипошприц в сумку.

— Маккой! — Джим уткнулся в доктора носом.

— Леонард, вы заставили себя ждать, — с легким укором сказал Спок, отчего Маккой взвился на месте.

— Я доктор, а не гребаный коммандо! Вместо того, чтобы нестись напролом, мог просто меня подождать, и мы бы составили план! Я чуть не поседел, пока вы тут танцы с пистолетом устраивали!

Полковник переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— И что теперь? — спросил он. — Вы все равно не посмеете меня убить! А если начнете рассказывать сказки про Тарсус, вам никто не поверит! Психованный инопланетянин, жаждущий славы хулиган-подросток с богатой фантазией и доктор-недоучка, пытающийся отомстить за плохую рекомендацию…

— И замечательный медицинский трикодер модели «Титан-2045», — продолжил Маккой, — сохраняющий до двух тысяч измерений, снабженный функцией записи аудиофайлов. — Он показал включенный прибор у себя на груди. — Джим, может, ты скажешь, наконец, из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор. Для протокола. А то ходите вокруг да около, и ты так ни разу и не озвучил главное.

— Честно? Разве? Ну, в общем, Кодос жив…

    

 

***

Невероятно, как Джим мог спокойно жить с такой дырой в памяти. Воспоминания вернулись всем скопом, ударили, как пыльным мешком по голове, и в этой взвеси реального и почти забытого он сейчас существовал.

Невероятно и то, как ему удавалось не выпустить наружу истерику. Хотелось кричать, топать ногами, плакать и биться головой об стену. Хотя, вряд ли ей стало бы больнее. Ни на секунду не пришла малодушная мысль отказаться от вернувшейся памяти. А вот мысль о гильотине, чтобы унять вихри головной боли, пришла сразу.

— И что теперь? — полковник Дуглас переводил презрительный взгляд с одного на другого. — Вызовете прессу? Полицию? Устроите сеанс показательной мести? Вы не посмеете меня убить. Вулканец не сможет. У них особое отношение к жизни.

— Я наполовину вулканец, — сказал Спок твердо. — И по вашим же словам, травмированный и психологически неустойчивый.

Джим мрачно хихикнул, смаргивая выступившие слезы. Ну и команда у них собралась!

— Ты этого не сделаешь. — Дуглас презрительно улыбнулся Споку. — У тебя уже есть один полутруп на совести, хочешь округлить до целого? Тебе вовек потом не отмыться, даже если вы опубликуете эти ваши писульки.

— Пусть уходит, — глухо сказал Джим. — Это меня он пытался убить, мне решать, что с ним делать. Пусть уходит. Если хочет, пусть пытается доказать, что я псих. Я буду свидетельствовать против него, но сейчас — пусть уходит.

Полковник посмотрел на него внимательно.

— Возможно, Джим, мы могли бы договориться…

— Уходите! — почти сорвался Кирк, и Дуглас попятился, осторожно отступая к двери. Возможно, он не верил, что к словам мальчишки прислушаются, и не сводил взгляда с оружия до последнего мгновения, пока не оказался на улице. Только тогда Спок опустил руку.

— Ну и что это было? — печально поинтересовался доктор. — Зачем ты его отпустил?

— Мне нужно время, чтобы все это переварить, я не хочу сейчас общаться с полицией и с прессой тоже не хочу, они же нас заживо съедят, — выдохнул Джим. — У меня адски болит голова и… Док, можно мне чего-нибудь?

Маккой вскинулся, как сделавший стойку пес, засуетился, усадил пациента на стул и принялся водить над ним трикодером.

— Если бы мы вызвали полицию или журналистов, тут такое бы началось! — выдавил сквозь зубы Джим. — Я… не могу. Можно, я отлежусь немного у тебя, док?

— Куда же ты еще денешься?

Ему некуда было деться. До прилета мамы было еще четыре дня.

— И Спок?

— Естественно. Можешь прихватить своего бесприютного вулканца. Что вообще за вопросы! Меня больше интересует, что мы будем делать с этим телом?

Они втроем взглянули на лежащего на полу человека.

— Ну… пусть тут полежит?

     

***

Они оставили Томаса Ли в холле чужого дома, сообщив в полицию о вторжении. Пистолет остался на столе. Странным образом он гармонично смотрелся между ампулами и гипошприцем.

После ударной дозы обезболивающего Джима потихоньку отпускало, но окончательно он осознал, что получил то, что хотел, когда они уже летели обратно в Атланту. До рассвета была еще куча времени, и Маккой клевал носом в кресле, время от времени просыпаясь. Спок и Джим сидели вдвоем на заднем общем сидении и молчали.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спросил Джим Спока.

— О том, стоит ли отправить копию записи в вулканское посольство для сохранности.

Джим пожал плечами.

— Ты действительно все вспомнил?

— Не в мелких деталях. — Джим прикрыл глаза и криво улыбнулся. — Некоторые вещи я предпочел бы не вспоминать. Но это часть целого.

— Расскажи?

Он не знал, как рассказывать.

— Я пролез зайцем на частный торговый корабль. Он должен был довести меня практически до Денобии. Я рассчитывал, что меня обнаружат и снимут с корабля уже там, а местные власти отправят уже к маме. Ничего так сюрприз, с подвывертом, но в тот момент идея казалась мне блестящей. — Он вздохнул. — Они летели не на Денобию.

— А куда? — спросил неожиданно неспящий Маккой.

— А черт их знает. Я спрятался у них в трюме, и там много было запаянных ящиков. оказалось – какие-то контрабандисты. Вот они обрадовались, когда меня вычислили. И даже капсулу не пожалели, сволочи, скинули на ближайшую обитаемую планету. Спасибо, что не в открытый космос. Добрые люди. Ближайшей обитаемой оказался Тарсус. Я несколько часов топал до жилья, выбравшись из капсулы, а потом еще несколько часов пытался объяснить, кто я, и как сюда попал. Мне не верили, с другой стороны, у них каждый колонист был чуть ли не пронумерован, так что ниоткуда взяться я не мог. Определили меня в семью от социального центра, все культурно, как в цивилизации. Обещали помочь связаться с родными. Несколько месяцев обещали. А потом оказалось, что мы все в глубокой заднице.

Джим надолго замолчал. Память, такая неподатливая прежде, теперь услужливо подкидывала все новые и новые картины. Он не заметил, что его трясет, пока Спок не положил руку ему на плечо.

— Джим, возможно, тебе не стоит сейчас…

— Я в порядке. О том, что ретранслятор не работает уже много месяцев, и что запасы еды подходят к концу, мы узнали из листовок Кодоса. Там был такой правитель — мэром себя называл — все говорил, что все под контролем, все наладится, а потом почти в один день — смена власти, и патрули на улицах. Кодос хорошо говорил, заслушаться можно было. Мы не выживем все. Часть должна пожертвовать собой — это правильно и это нормально. Я помню, люди обсуждали и приходили к выводу, так и есть. Да, мы в заднице, но Кодос честен. Он говорит как есть. Потом было объявлено, какие категории жителей подлежат утилизации. Сперва, конечно, это слово не употребляли, говорили о благородной жертве. Несколько стариков действительно сами пришли умирать. Но далеко не все. Когда за ними пришли вооруженные парни, тогда колония притихла. А взвыла, когда в единственной больнице не осталось больных, рожениц и младенцев. Кто-то пытался возмущаться, но быстро исчез. А потом объявили лотерею. У каждого был номер, и машина случайно выбирала тех, кто останется жить, а кого утилизируют. В семье, где я жил, было два ребенка, Питер и Ева…

«Джим, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не бросай ее, пожалуйста!..»

— Еве выпал несчастливый билет. Всем остальным повезло, их обещали не трогать, а Еву нужно было отдать. Ее мать, Криста, вывела нас ночью на окружную и велела не возвращаться. А я… странно, что за мной сразу не пришли, в списках не значился, наверное. Ева сообразительная, хоть и маленькая. Она где-то подобрала Кайла. С семилеткой стало на порядок труднее. Потом к нам прибился Том. Мы прятались по заброшенным домам. После массовых расстрелов их стало много. А вот еды практически не было. Возвращаться в город да еще и прятаться в доме Кодоса — это была сумасшедшая идея. Мы думали, что умрем, но хотя бы наедимся перед этим досыта. Странное дело, но нас долго не находили… Ну вот…

Он не знал, что рассказывать еще.

— Ретранслятор на орбите заработал неожиданно. То ли автоматический ремонтник наконец с ним справился, не прошло и полгода. Связь восстановилась, Федерация посылала корабль. Держитесь, помощь идет! Об этом знали только свои, а мне не чем было заняться другим, кроме как подслушивать в доме. Огромный дом был, с двумя лестницами, с двухуровневым подвалом, я там уже с закрытыми глазами ориентировался… Там я случайно узнал, что лотерея была подложной. У Кодоса были медицинские карты всех местных, и он устроил отбор по разным критериям. Выжить должны были лучшие — здоровые, выносливые, умные, без внешних дефектов. А у Евы родинка была на щеке. Вот.

У Кодоса была жена. Или любовница. Не важно. Тот разговор по линии дальней связи я подслушал случайно, и подсмотрел тоже. Страх потерял, обрадовался, что Федерация вот-вот прилетит, поверил, что все обойдется. А меня заметили. Я почти убежал, почти спрятался. Кайл пошел меня искать. Не знаю, куда Ева смотрела…

Джим поежился, вспоминая, как его кулем картошки тащили обратно к Кодосу вверх по лестнице. «Никаких больше смертей!» Да, это он тоже помнил.

— Больше нечего рассказывать. Поймали, притащили наверх, кинули в угол. Кодос жег бумаги, блондинка рыдала, а он пытался ее успокаивать. У них все было распланировано, и подходящий труп, похожий на него, уже доставили в комнаты. Полковник пообещал им, что сделает так, что отчеты о вскрытии совпадут с существующими данными Кодоса, что их не будут искать. Им нужно только переждать несколько дней. Обещал, что обеспечит им транспорт до ближайшей перевалочной базы... Но что там дальше было, я не знаю. Меня кинули в какое-то странное кресло, вкололи лекарство и прицепили какую-то кастрюлю на голову. И все выключилось. А потом был лазарет на «Республике» и мистер Томас Ли в качестве моей сиделки.  

Маккой молча вколол ему что-то, от чего словно холод пробежал по венам, и стало легче дышать. Джим со стыдом отпустил ладонь Спока, в которую не заметил как вцепился.

— Я не представляю, как Дугласу удалось все это провернуть. С Кодосом.

— Могу предположить, что он через близких людей смог организовать его отъезд с планеты вместе с прочими заинтересованными лицами. Скорее всего, мистер Ли тоже приложил к этому руку, — выдохнул Спок. — Прости, это моя ошибка. Я должен был заметить эту связь в первую очередь. Томас Ли служил на «Хэннесси» четыре года под командованием капитана Дугласа, но после был переведен на «Республику». Поскольку официально они не встречались последние шесть лет, я решил, что это незначительное совпадение. А видимо, речь шла о большой личной преданности.

— Не дай бог заслужить такую преданность, — вздрогнул Джим. — Спок, я хотел спросить… Ты действительно мог стереть мне память?

— Нет. Подобный обряд довольно сложен в исполнении, и требует действительно чрезвычайных обстоятельств. А я не адепт метальных практик. К тому же, он не стирает память, а только смягчает эмоциональный рисунок событий. Правда, настолько, что подвергнувшийся вмешательству просто не возвращается мыслями к тем моментам.

— Обещай мне, что даже если ты станешь адептом, и обстоятельства будут очень чрезвычайными, ты не заберешь у меня воспоминания.

— Джим…

— Обещай! Даже если я сам тебя попрошу.

— Тебе настолько тяжело помнить Тарсус?

— Это не важно. Я хочу оставаться целым. Если я забуду, то часть меня исчезнет. И может быть не худшая моя часть.

— Я обещаю.

Минут десять они молчали. Флаер на ровной скорости менял эшелоны, ровно гудели двигатели, свет в салоне был сильно приглушен, соответственно ночному времени. Маккой на этот раз, кажется, действительно заснул, по крайней мере, похрапывал он совершенно натурально.

Джим тоже почувствовал, что начал засыпать.

— Спок? — прошептал он.

— Что?

— Неужели все кончилось?

— Смотря, что ты вкладываешь в этот вопрос. Мне кажется, теперь все только начинается.

Джим слабо улыбнулся, закрывая глаза. Определено, Спок прав, все у них только начинается.

— Спок, ты же в космопорт со мной поедешь встречать маму?

— Так, еще одно слово с заднего сидения, — раздалось ворчание Маккоя, — и я вам обоим администрирую солидную дозу снотворного!

Спок не ответил. Просто коснулся ладони Джима. Это было однозначное «да».


	8. Эпилог

Сан-Франциско был признанным центром галактического масштаба. Конечно, сюда прибывали только шаттлы, отправленные на Землю с кораблей, остающихся на орбите или в геоцентрическом доке, но даже с шаттлами, опускающимися или взлетающими каждые две минуты, создавалось впечатление, что этот космопорт — огромный, сверкающий огнями и отблесками света на стеклах город, который никогда не спит и в котором так просто заблудиться.  
  
Они не заблудились. В первую очередь потому, что Спок заранее просмотрел план, а во вторую, потому что Джим оказался топографически гениален и ориентировался в этом нагромождении стекла, бетона и титановых нитей, словно тут родился. Джим даже умудрился провести их мимо скучающих в зале прилета журналистов, каким-то образом прослышавших про возвращение «блудной матери». Джим просто надвинул кепку пониже, а Споку накинул на голову капюшон и утащил его под какую-то оранжевую ленту, перегораживающую проход. Спок даже не успел что-то сказать, как они уже шли по стеклянному коридору, и делать выговоры уже было бессмысленно. Ему было немного не по себе. Маккой не смог с ними поехать, но просил держать его в курсе, как все пройдет.  
  
Джим с самого утра нервничал и, пока они летели, просто забился в кресло, молча уткнувшись в свой наладонник. Спок не стал его тревожить, каким-то образом ощущая, что этого не стоит делать. Ему все чаще казалось, будто между ним и Джимом протянулась тонкая, но прочная нить, по которой постоянно бежали какие-то сигналы. Он не знал, чувствует ли Джим что-то подобное, но боялся спросить. Их было много — вещей, о которых он не знал, как заговорить.

 

 

  
Да, они обсудили историю с Дугласом и согласились дождаться появления Вайноны, прежде чем сделать запись достоянием общественности. Официально их больше не искали — по крайней мере, объявления в масс-медиа прекратились, когда взметнулась новая тема — использование допинга при прохождении экзаменационных тестов в их колледже и на вступительных в Академию. Скандал полыхал третий день и не собирался сходить на нет. Но в колледж ни один из них возвращаться не собирался. За Джимом прилетала мама, Спок легко мог представить, что она немедленно увезет сына подальше от нездорового интереса прессы, и когда они увидятся в следующий раз, можно было только гадать. Куда пойдет он сам, он еще не решил.

Логично было отправиться в вулканское посольство и попросить поддержки. Или можно было снять номер в недорогой гостинице и тихо дождаться, когда Аманда закончит лечение. Был еще один неприемлемый, но почему-то постоянно приходящий в голову вариант — спросить у доктора Маккоя, можно ли снять у него комнату в этом большом неиспользуемом доме под Атлантой. Спок больше не хотел оставаться один. Несколько дней в обществе людей, которые неожиданно стали ему близки — и вот теперь он не был уверен, что хочет возвращаться к прежнему состоянию одиночки. Но был ли у него выбор? Возможно, ему стоило обсудить это с Джимом, но он не придумал, как завести разговор до сего момента, а сейчас время ушло.

 

 

Разными техническими коридорами Кирк вывел их к багажному тамбуру. Встречающих сюда не пускали, но тут постоянно перемещались только что прилетевшие на Землю, и затеряться среди них от бдительного ока технического персонала оказалось не так трудно.

— Как думаешь, она будет ругаться? — спросил Джим с наносным безразличием в голосе, глядя на табло, оповещающее о прибытии нового шаттла.

— Я недостаточно знаю твою маму, чтобы делать предположения, — мягко ответил Спок. Нервозность друга он понимал, но не знал, как в таких случаях принято успокаивать.

— Она мне голову открутит, а потом пришьет обратно, — мрачно заметил Джим.

— Она не станет делать ничего подобного! — уверил его Спок. Джим глянул на него косо и не выдержал, рассмеялся:

— Спасибо.

На табло замелькали цифры — еще один шаттл приземлился. Джим снова напрягся. В этот раз не было сомнений, что ждут они именно его. Не прошло и трех минут, как по светящемуся коридору из шлюзовой камеры потянулась новая порция прибывших. Где-то в глубине коридора показалась женщина со светлыми волосами в темном комбинезоне со спортивной сумкой через плечо.

Джим развернулся к Споку.

— Никуда не уходи! Слышишь? Стой здесь! Я вернусь! Дождись меня! — сказал он и кинулся к приближающейся фигуре. — Мам!..

Спок замер, глядя издалека, как эти двое наконец встретились. От Джима волной шло такое волнение и счастье, что казалось, эмоции способны сбить с ног.

Новая группа прибывших заполнила зал, перетекла в следующий. Спока случайно толкнули, и пока он извинялся, Кирки куда-то исчезли. Спок по-прежнему чувствовал отголоски эмоций Джима — теплый восторг и настоящая радость, но самого Джима больше не видел.

Прибыл еще один шаттл. Потом еще один. Джим не возвращался. Спустя час Спок решил, что просьба «Стой здесь!» не означала фигуральную необходимость дожидаться Джима на ногах, и он сел в пластиковое кресло у стены.

Из коридора выходили все новые и новые люди и изредка инопланетяне. Но единственный человек, которого он ждал, так и не появился. Спок понимал, что, скорее всего, Вайнона увезла Джима из космопорта, или, что тоже возможно, Джим просто забыл, что просил его дождаться. И все же он никак не решался уйти, надеясь, что следующие десять минут положат конец его ожиданиям. Он даже не заметил, как заснул.

Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и он подскочил в кресле.

— Джим?

— Кто такой этот Джим, и каким попутным ветром тебя занесло в этот космопорт?

Прямо над ним возвышался, пряча улыбку в уголках губ, одетый в традиционную одежду длинноволосый вулканец. Спок неверяще моргнул. Нет, органы чувств его не обманывали — прямо перед ним стоял его сводный старший брат, Сайбок, который вот уже пять лет жил где-то своей жизнью вдалеке от Вулкана и от семьи Спока.

Спок вскочил, чувствуя, что как никогда близок к тому, чтобы открыто проявить эмоции.

— Брат? — они рассматривали друг друга несколько секунд, прежде чем Спок смог взять себя в руки и поприветствовать старшего, как полагается.

— Как ты изменился! — хмыкнул Сайбок. — Я думал, придется потратить пару дней, прежде чем я смогу найти тебя с леди Амандой на этом голубом шарике, а тут такая удача.

— Что ты делаешь на Земле, брат? Мы пытались с тобой связаться год назад, когда с отцом… случился несчастный случай, но ты не отвечал на сообщения.

— Я путешествовал, Спок, искал истину. Но сразу, как узнал, что случилось, решил найти вас. 

Сайбок присел в соседнее кресло и сделал знак Споку присоединиться.

— У меня есть небольшой космический корабль, достаточно просторный и быстрый, чтобы мы могли отправиться на поиски отца.

Спок застыл. Сайбок вопрошающе приподнял бровь.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я даже не попробую узнать, что произошло с кораблем? Что случилось с Сареком?

— Ты веришь, что он жив? Я потерял с ним связь. Я больше не чувствую отца, — покачал головой Спок.

— Это странно. — Сайбок нахмурился. — Ты позволишь мне посмотреть?

Дождавшись легкого кивка, брат прикоснулся к его лицу пальцами в нужных точках. Ему даже не понадобилось произносить ритуальную фразу, он просто скользнул в сознание Спока.

Несколько мгновений или минут спустя он убрал пальцы.

— Ты видел — она исчезла. — Спок прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая контроль, стыдясь того, как взволнованно прозвучал голос. 

— Не видел. Она просто спит, а ты оглушен болью, чтобы это почувствовать. — Сайбок мягко потрепал его по плечу. — Но кое-что интересное я все же видел. Спок, ты создал новую родственную связь?

— Я не понимаю…

Сайбок хитро улыбнулся.

— Ты обязательно поймешь… Ну так что, ты готов полететь со мной?

Спок в последний раз окинул взглядом просторный зал. Джима не было.

— Да.

 

 

***

На подготовку к полету, согласованию маршрута и разные необходимые вещи ушло два дня. Аманде Спок оставил подробнейшее письмо с извинениями и объяснениями. А еще Спок позвонил Маккою и выслушал поток язвительных замечаний на счет своей якобы эйдетической памяти, которая настолько заржавела, что не позволила ему вспомнить и сообщить уставшему работавшему сутки интерну, что у них все в порядке.

— Хорошо хоть Вайнона Кирк нашла минуту позвонить и поблагодарить за помощь и участие в судьбе сына, а то бы я так и сидел, как идиот, в ожидании, когда один ушастый гоблин наконец соизволит объявиться…

— Доктор, я тоже хотел поблагодарить вас за все, — прервал поток слов Спок. — Я улетаю завтра утром. Передайте, пожалуйста, Джиму, что я желаю ему долгой и счастливой жизни.

Маккой присвистнул.

— А самому позвонить и сказать не судьба?

— Я не знаю, как с ним связаться.

— Удивительно, что найти адрес для умельца твоего уровня оказалось настолько трудно. Я продиктую, пиши…

— Я… не хочу его беспокоить. Он давно не виделся с матерью, для него важно сейчас быть с нею. Я не хочу им мешать. Передайте Джиму, что я вернусь. Живите долго и процветайте, Леонард.

— Эй, погоди… — начал Маккой, но Спок уже разорвал соединение.

Сайбок, все это время находившийся рядом, с любопытством прислушивался к разговору.

— У нас будет много времени, чтобы поделиться историями, что с нами было. Жду с нетерпением услышать твою, — сказал он. — Уж больно интересные личности встречаются на твоем пути.

 

 

***

Корабль был готов к отправлению. Они уже запросили разрешение на выход из дока, когда неожиданно его им не дали.

— Борт «Селейа», старт запрещен. Оставайтесь на месте до дальнейших инструкций.

— Что случилось?

— У вас на борту заяц, — ухмыльнулся с экрана диспетчер, тут же кто-то передвинул камеру, и Спок увидел Вайнону Кирк.

— Спок? Я помню, наш последний разговор был не самым приятным, я приношу вам свои извинения. — Она говорила обрывисто, словно долго бежала и еще не успела восстановить дыхание. — Спок, этот обормот опять пропал! Я видела, что он что-то задумал, я как знала… Готова руку дать на отсечение, он где-то у вас на корабле! Я все понимаю, друзья, но надо же и меру знать! Вот отоморозит себе задницу в каком-нибудь тамбуре-переходнике, пока вы будете в гипер выходить, потом пожалеет…

Спок уже вскочил из кресла второго пилота и бежал в грузовой отсек, прихватив с собой сканер. Сайбок, как оказалось, не отставал. Биосигнал они обнаружили в четвертом ящике. Спок открыл крышку.

Джим поднялся, оперся обеими руками о край и обвиняющее уставился на Спока.

— Это не честно! Я просил меня дождаться, а ты куда слинял? И вообще, куда это ты без меня собрался?

Спок обхватил себя руками, чувствуя растерянность и странное тепло.

— Сайбок, ты спрашивал, кто такой Джим. Вот он. Джим Кирк.

 

 

 

**Пост-эпилог**

  
  


Этот опыт выхода из криосна был у Аманды первый. Ощущения оказались не слишком приятные, но терпимые. Палата проступала постепенно: сперва потолок, потом свет из окна, потом высокая, худая фигура рядом на стуле у кровати, обтекаемая этим светом. Она прищурилась, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это. Как во сне проступали знакомы черты. Этого не могло быть. Но это было. Волосы, длиннее, чем обычно, запавшие глаза, осунувшиеся щеки и будто ставший тоньше нос — Сарек, как ни странно, стал больше похож на младшего сына.

Она протянула к нему руку, не слишком веря в такую реальность.

— _Ashayam_ , — прошептала Аманда, когда, склонившись к ней, он соединил свои пальцы с ее.


End file.
